Trouble Adjusting
by Forestsandwords
Summary: The Sequel to More than I bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**(It sure has been awhile and during the holiday season I thought it appropriate to bring out the sequel to More than I bargained for! Enjoy :D)**

I skipped a grade, and I shared my senior year with Kim. We had tons of memories, lunches, shopping, oh and double dates. Turns out Kim was really supportive of me and Dare.

"I want you to be the maid of honor at my wedding." I told her on the last day of school.

"Oh my god, he proposed?" She asked really loudly.

We were in the middle of class, well then end of our last period class, but it was still class and everyone heard. I managed (somehow) to keep Dare's proposal from Kim even though I was a pretty huge gossip (with my best friends at least).

"Great, thanks Kim." I muttered sarcastically as everything got quiet, and thank god the bell rang.

Me and Kim were sprinting down the hall. At least that's what it looked like to anyone who didn't know us. Otherwise, we were racing to the parking lot.

"Where are you going with your fiance?" Kim asked me and I grinned.

"Nowhere actually. I'm forcing us to have a day apart after he drops me off at home."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" She asked and stopped me when we got outside.

"You heard me." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why would you do that to him, to yourself?"

"I want some time alone, I mean, god, we're gonna be married and with each other practically 24/7."

"I guess that's true but-"

"It's one freaking day apart, Geez Kim, it'll be fine." I said with irritation in my voice and left her standing at the entrance to the school staring at me with shocked expression on her face.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes on the way to his car.

"What's wrong?" He asked when I slammed the door.

"Nothing really, let's just go." I said, and he let out a sigh before he backed out of the parking lot and drove down the road, heading for my house.

I thought it was a good time to tell Dare what we were going to do today.

"Hey uh Dare?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I don't think I really wanna do anything today."

Silence.

"Alright cool, we'll just hang out at your house and-"

"No I mean, like... I want some time to myself you know? Like, before... our wedding."

More silence. It was a few minutes before he turned onto my street and then he finally spoke.

"Alright." He said really quietly.

When he pulled into the drive and I unbuckled myself we both sat there not saying anything. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal... but apparently he did.

"Dare..." I said.

"You gunna get out or what?" He asked and he shot me a glare.

I was shocked. When did he ever get so mad at me?

"Yeah... I was just leaving." I muttered and and got out of the truck. I slammed the door hard behind me and walked to the front door with my hands balled into fists.

"Ashley wait!" Oops, too late.

I opened the front door, slammed it, and locked it behind me. I waited for a moment and when there was no knock I climbed the stairs and went to my room. Our wedding had already been planned over the last couple of years with my mom, it was planned for two months after this day. Two months. That was 60 days, and that was not enough time. I was eighteen, I had time. No, that was my anger talking. I dreamed of the day we'd be married, _dreamed _of it. My parents weren't home yet so I played with my dog for a bit, ate some yogurt and then laid on the couch and sighed.

"Is this seriously what your doing in our time apart?"

I almost had a heart attack.

"Dare what the hell?" I shouted and sat up.

He was leaning against my wall, staring at me.

"Checking on you, and also apologizing." He said as he looked at me seriously.

"Apology not accepted, get out." I muttered.

"Ashley listen to me."

"No."

"Ashley..."

"No, shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" I shouted and laid on my side and then covered my ear with a pillow.

I felt him pull it away and then he sat on me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Get off!" I cried, it felt like he weighed ten thousand pounds.

"Not till you listen to me."

"Alright, alright! Get off me!" I cried, and he got up and sat not too far from me on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I can't help wanting to be with you." He said as I sat up and rubbed my sore side.

"I guess not." I muttered. "But it hasn't even been an hour yet, and you miss me?"

"Didn't you miss me?"

"I guess." I muttered with a yawn.

Silence.

"I see how it is." He said, and then leaned close and gave me a long kiss.

I smiled into it. Okay, maybe I did miss him a lot. I found myself kissing him deeply, and he kissed me even more so. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his lap.

"See what your missing here?" He murmured.

I laughed, and then I heard the front door open and my mom announcing her arrival. I quickly pushed Dare away and sat beside him biting my lip. She had been planning the final details of my wedding, and I was just waiting for her to tell me, she told me it was a surprise, so it had been killing me the entire time I'd been in school. I knew by the way she announced herself that today she was going to tell me what was up.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Might not get these out as quick as I used to, but I will get them out as fast as I can. :] )**

"We're in here!" I called and listened as my mother sat her purse down and strode into the room.

"Ashley!" She said with a big grin that seemed to say I-got-really-big-news!

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly extremely curious.

"Your wedding is tomorrow." I kind of sat there in shock.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great? I told your friend Kim because Dare told me she was your best friend and you'd want her as your maid of honor. She was thrilled!"

"Tomorrow?" I repeated in a whisper.

"Well, now, we need to go get a dress, and the honeymoon was planned for you two to go up into the mountains, oh it'll be lovely!"

"Oh my god, honeymoon... Dare did you...?"

"Dare suggested you go up into the mountains to be alone, it'll be in a cute little cabin, and of course a ways from home." My mom said sighing lovingly like it was her wedding.

I hadn't even thought of the honeymoon, but Dare seemed to have that on his mind or else why would he help my mom plan? He left all the preparations to me and her, well apparently this was a secret. Nobody said a thing, they just let me forget that the honeymoon was included after the marriage. My mom knew I was always so skittish when people brought up anything... you know... gross. Innocent as I was I guess my mom was _protecting _me. Still the thought of me and Dare alone for what, a week, alone... oh my god that sounded like heaven.

"We're going to go dress shopping right now!"

"Oh my god, with the wedding tomorrow how are we supposed to get a dress?"

"I bought a little boutique out at Port Angeles for wedding dresses just for you!"

"Oh my god mom, where do you get all this money?" I muttered under my breath as she grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the door.

"I think I'm going to stay here. Have fun you two!" Dare called and I glared at him as I mouthed the words "traitor" to him.

He chuckled and waved goodbye as the door shut behind me and my mom. We got into my mom's car and when she started driving she went the opposite way of where Port Angeles was.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're picking up your friend Kim, I called her before I walked through the door, she said she wanted to come with us." She replied.

Even when I had been mean to her, Kim was still my best friend. When she got in the car I knew I was going to apologize to her. I watched the trees go by and soon enough we were in La push and at Kim's house. She quickly came into the car, and I turned my head whispering an "I'm sorry" as my mom rambled about the boutique she bought. Kim smiled and mouthed the words "It's alright" to me. I felt relieved as I turned the radio up to drown the sound of my mother's voice. Eventually we came to a small boutique in Port Angeles and when we got inside my mom greeted the employees who sucked up to her before she told them we were there for my wedding.

"Of course, of course! Right this way..."

The wedding dresses were really cool because they were all handmade in the boutique. Some had these sparkly designs, one had cute white buttons, sleeves and no sleeves, long flowing skirts, and ball gown dresses. They was really a lot to choose from. I chose something simple, a pretty stitched corset with a flat but flowy skirt that moved easily and wasn't so long that I might trip. When I went into the dressing room and came out I got an excited squeal from Kim and a gasp from my mother. When I looked in the mirror and stood on a pedestal I gasped myself. I bit my lip, trying to hide a stupid grin as I turned to look at my side view.

"It's beautiful." My mother breathed. "You're beautiful!" She covered her her mouth with her hands as her eyes got all watery.

"Mom..." I said smiling at her. "You're going to make me cry..." I said as my eyes began to water.

"Me too..." Kim murmured.

"Do you want to look anymore?" The attendant asked.

I shook my head.

"I think this is the one." I murmured.

We left that boutique with teary eyes and the promise that the dress would be finished tomorrow for me to wear at my wedding. We dropped Kim off at her home, and headed back to the house where I found Dare pretty much right where I left him.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured too low for my mom to hear when I came into the living room.

I put my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Hey sexy." I muttered and he grinned.

"Pick a dress?" He asked as he kissed me.

"Yup." I said and then kissed him back.

My mom came into the living room and we separated ourselves. She laughed a little.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You two go ahead and pretend like I'm not here." She said and winked at Dare who grinned and winked right back.

God my mom scared me some times. Dare waited until the water turned on before he looked straight into my eyes with a cute half-smile and said:

"What do you want to do now?"

"Nothing." I murmured and fell back onto the couch with a sigh.

He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"Alright fine." He said, and I got comfortable with a pillow underneath my head and I closed my eyes.

I felt him squirm on the couch, and I chuckled.

"What?" He muttered.

"You're impatient."

"And you're stubborn."

"You seriously can't wait to get me in bed can you?" I asked and opened my eyes.

"Can you really blame me?"

I stared at him and he stared back at me with his blue eyes that I always thought were so irresistible.

"Well you are a guy, so..." I shrugged and sat up, then I put my pillow in his lap and laid down there with my head on it.

I stared at him with a smile. He scowled at me.

"Just wait 'till I get what I want." He said. "Then we'll see who's smiling."

"Probably both of us." I replied. "I mean I'm probably going to like it too." I said with a self satisfied grin.

He scowled at me even more and I stuck my tongue up at him before I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. Our relationship was a little bit of love and a little hate. Well it was more like we messed with each other then anything else. Sleep came easily, no dreams disturbed me, and I woke up fully rested.

"Wedding day!" My mom called, and I smiled.

Best day of my life just arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Is that a call for drama I hear? Of course my drama is gunna be sexy werewolf drama, good thing those vampires are gone ;D)**

I guess Dare had carried me into my bedroom because I woke up there to my stomach growling. I yawned, and realized it was 11:24 am.

"Oh crap..." I muttered and got up.

I put on some socks then shed my clothes for some casual stuff to wear before I put on my wedding dress. I could smell my mom cooking breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast. I was so incredibly hungry... I ran down the stairs to find my dad there. He was almost always working in the morning so it was a surprise to see him. Maybe my mom spent all his money for him? I wouldn't doubt it. I went and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in genuine surprise.

"Sweety, I wouldn't miss your wedding day!" He said with a smile.

Of course. It really didn't feel like a special day, but... well this proved this was really happening. I sat down and ate breakfast with my family and my dog, Carisa, who ate her own breakfast. The sun was out, and the wedding was going to be outside in the forest. Perfect for our wedding. My mom went and got my dress as Kim came over and helped me with my hair and make up. Finally when my hair was straight, she put in a small rose clip and two braids made from the hair closest to my face and she pulled them back so it looked like I had a little tiara. I put on eye liner, and mascara which really brought out my eyes

"It's cute." She said with a smile.

"It is." I agreed.

"I've got your dress!" My mom called from downstairs.

Me and Kim both rushed down the stairs to see my mom holding the dress, I quickly took it, not able to hold back an excited squeal as I rushed into the bathroom to change. When I came out it was just like the day before in the boutique, and this time the dress fit perfectly without all the pins and needles in the back.

"Oh my god you look gorgeous!" My mom said, and then the door opened.

"Hey guys..." My mom looked at me in alarm, Dare just walked through the front door. "Where are you?"

"Kim!" My mom shouted and Kim began dragging me into the bathroom while my mom went into the kitchen and was telling Dare not to go into the living room where we had just been.

"What? Why can't I see her?"

"It's bad luck!" My mom was saying as me and Kim stayed in the bathroom with the door shut.

I didn't hear anything more and I let out a relieved sigh, but then the bathroom door opened and I saw Dare standing there.

He looked like he was going to say something with his mouth opened and eyes wide, but he was frozen in place not saying anything. A slow smile crept on his face.

"Dare..." I began.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get out!" I screamed. "You're not supposed to see me!" I shouted.

Kim and I both shoved Dare out the door and shut it. I heard him grumbling about how it wasn't a big deal seeing me before we were at the wedding, but I got to admit I was a bit superstitious I mean after all that had happened to me, how couldn't I be?

"Go get ready Dare! It won't be long now, you'll get to see her at your wedding, it's only in an hour!"

"Oh my god." I said out loud.

Dare wasn't even dressed yet, but then I realized he wasn't a girl and wouldn't take forever to get ready like me.

"Alright, I know!" He said and I heard my mother walking Dare out of the house.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"He already saw you." Kim said, making me feel nervous.

"Great, thanks. So do I get bad luck now?"

"I guess, I mean I don't really know..." She replied.

That last thing I needed was some bad luck. Kim went an got her dress on, and soon we were driving to our wedding location. I was kind of mad that Dare got to see me all dressed up, and that I didn't get to see him in his tux. I didn't even see him try it on... I knew this was really going to be good. Dare looked good in everything. He was a werewolf after all. Me my mom and Kim were extremely giddy as we were driving on the road that led to the forest. My dad was driving us and he put up with the noise we were making. It was a small ceremony, with only family, and Kim attending. When we got out of the car the music began, my mom took my hand as well as my dads and led us away as I guessed Dare was going down the aisle. I tried to sneak a peek, but got only trees. My mom left me and my dad there telling us to count to ten and then go.

We did, and soon we emerged from the trees and were walking down the aisle with my veil covering my face. Pink flower petals littered the ground as I walked on top of them in my strappy white sandals I slipped on in the car. Dare was standing underneath an archway with flowers entangled in the openings. People turned to look at me, and I was holding a bouquet of flowers that my mother shoved into my hands when she led my dad and I away. This was exactly how I dreamt this day to be. Well, kind of. My dad let go of me as I came to stand in front of Dare who looked absolutely stunning in his tuxedo. It was pressed perfectly against his body. His hair was some what groomed and his eyes were lit up as he struggled to see my face with the veil covering it. Then the priest began speaking, and I stared at Dare through my veil, trying, and failing to hide my smile.

"I do." Dare said.

God, I was so busy staring at Dare that I forgot to listen to the priest. I knew it was going to be my turn to say I do, so I tuned in the priest.

"Do you, Ashley, take Dare hardwood as your husband?"

"I do." I breathed.

The words came to my mouth easily, naturally.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and Dare pulled the veil back quickly.

His hand came to my neck and he kissed me sweetly, for everyone else to see. When he pulled away we were both smiling at each other and our eyes never left each other's face. Everything else that day was kind of a blur because I was so focused on Dare, but soon I was waving goodbye to everyone and I got into Dare's truck as we drove out of La push and left the sleepy little town behind for a mountain honeymoon.

"You ready for this?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Of course. You weren't the only one waiting for this." I winked and his grin grew wider.

I always liked to tease Dare. Specially since he was so anxious to get me in bed. In fact I could see his hands trembling on the steering wheel. I fell asleep in the car, and woke up when it was late at night and Dare was carrying me. I could feel cold air all around, but with Dare holding me it wasn't that cold. I felt him showering my neck with kisses and I sleepily opened my eyes.

"Dare... I'm tired." I murmured, but his kisses felt so good.

I sighed lovingly.

"I'll do all the work." He whispered.

"Won't it hurt?"

Silence.

"Alright. Tomorrow is the start of our honeymoon, Mrs. Hardwood." He whispered as he opened a door and I smelled the scent of wood.

"Mm... alright." I whispered and closed my eyes again to rest up.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thanks guys, for reading. Always means a lot, and also the reviews make me smile. Here's another chapter for you. :D I had to change the rating to M, just in case, you know? )**

"Ashley..." I heard Dare whisper.

I took in a deep breath and rolled over before opening my eyes. I smiled when I saw him sleeping beside me.

"We gunna do this or not?"

"Darrrreee..." I moaned.

"Don't do that..." He said. "It turns me on." He whispered with a smile.

"Ew Dare." I muttered and rolled over to face away from him and maybe get some more sleep.

But he pulled me to his bare chest and kissed my neck.

"Come on, you agreed we were going to start this honeymoon."

"I was tired!" I mumbled grumpily.

"Come on Ashley. You've been teasing me! I thought you wanted to too."

I took in a deep breath. He was right. I was just tired. Plus, maybe I didn't want to lose my power over him, but in a sense I kind of did want this as bad as he did. I rolled back over, and without saying a word I kissed him. He didn't hesitate in kissing me back. Soon enough he was fumbling with the strings of my dress as he kissed me. Then we both heard a loud CRACK. It came from somewhere in the small cabin we were currently in.

"Dare..." I whispered in fright.

He was frozen completely, like a deer in headlights. He took in a quick breath and whispered "Stay here." to me. I simply nodded and watched him slip out of bed in only a pair boxer shorts. He walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him. I was freezing and laid in the spot Dare had just gotten out of as I gathered all the covers and was still cold. I heard another huge CRACK and a groan.

"Dare?" I called out loudly in a panic I got out of bed, still in my wedding dress, and opened the door.

Dare's head fell on my feet. He was unconscious. I would have screamed had I not been so concerned. I quickly knelt down and cradled his head in my lap. There was mumbling, or growling I didn't know which as I looked up I saw three huge men standing over me. I swallowed.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" I said quietly, fearfully.

"The wolves of this mountain." All three said at the same time.

No expression came upon their faces as they looked at me, but at least they didn't look angry. By wolves I assumed they were werewolves.

"Why are you here?" I asked, some what repeating my question.

"For you." Again they all spoke at the same time, it was beginning to creep me out.

Their eyes were all different shades of brown. The smallest, and probably youngest, had almond colored eyes, the one that was slightly taller, and a bit older looking had hazel eyes, now the one who was bigger (muscles and height) than the other two had dark chocolate colored eyes. They all had the same colored skin, which was probably a shade or two lighter than the werewolves in La push. Their hair were all sorts of natural colors together. Dark brown with light streaks, with some black in it too. The youngest had long hair pulled back into a ponytail with an eagle's feather tucked into the band that held his hair together. The middle one had hair that stopped just above his ears with bangs above his eyes, and the oldest and (from what I could tell) the one in charge had his hair cropped short.

"For me...?" I repeated, almost as a question.

"This is my pack. Do you see a problem with this? With my brothers and I?" The eldest said.

I bit my lip and stared at them, but I could think of nothing so I simply shook my head.

"There is only three to this pack." He said.

"We need a good, strong woman..." The middle child spoke.

"To give us... _pups_ if you will." The youngest said.

I swallowed as I stared at them, then I looked down at Dare whose eyes were still closed, he was still unconscious. Seriously what was up with all this ritual and... picking of women with these stupid werewolves? I wasn't special at all, even with make up I looked like a plain woman. My lips was trembling as I stared at Dare helplessly. I would not be able to fend these men off by myself, and the front door was open, letting in the cold that made me shiver fiercely.

"That is where you come in." The leader said, stepping forward.

I couldn't move away with Dare's head in my lap.

"Please..." I whispered. "I'm already taken."

"And do you see how quickly we were able to put him to rest? You are lucky we didn't snap him in half!" He snarled, anger flashed onto his face.

Did he think this was merciful? I lifted Dare up enough to have his head resting on my breast and my arms wrapped around his neck protectively. _Please Please Please, Leave! _I begged in my own head as I shut my eyes tight.

"You are not scared of us are you?" He asked, his tone became strange, almost respectful.

I opened my eyes.

"You are scared for, him..." His voice, and the way he looked at me made me squirm.

For a moment, I felt like he might turn and leave us be, but the expression on his face faded and was replaced by detachment.

"I can't leave you with him, or he will impregnate you himself."

"He already did." I said. "You're too late." My lie came out extremely convincing, I almost believed myself.

There was silence.

"I don't smell it..." He wrinkled his nose.

"It's barely been a week." I murmured and looked down at Dare lovingly as I touched my stomach to seem more convincing.

"Too late..." He muttered as his eyes stole mine. "If I find that you lied to us, you forfeit your life to us, and we will take ownership of you." He said, his voice filled with venom.

I nodded, surprisingly calm for having lied to them. He ground his teeth together and for a moment I thought I saw panic in his eyes. He snorted and tried to force me to break under his glare, but I did nothing of the sort. Then he nodded and backed off. Along with the other two guys who quickly left and shut the front door, which was slightly broken, behind them. I looked down at Dare as a tear drop fell from my eyes and onto his cheek.

"What are we gunna do?" I whispered. "I don't know what to do Dare... please... wake up and tell me, explain to me what is going on. I don't understand anything anymore." I began to sob, my tears fell onto his face, slowly.

I stared at him, lips trembling. I wasn't strong at all. I couldn't handle this. What if they came back to check, and discovered my lie? I cried until my tears ran out, and then I simply stared at Dare and let his face calm me. It even brought a smile to my face. Soon enough he had woken up, his eyes fluttered open and saw my red eyes.

"Ashley..." He murmured, god his voice was so heavenly.

"Dare..." I smiled at him, and then he realized what had happened and he scrambled up to his feet. When he discovered no one was there he turned to me.

"Where...?"

I explained everything that had happened, and I told him what they said, hoping he would be able to explain further, or tell me something like it'll be alright, or held me, or just took action. But he shook his head and stared at the ground instead, and all he said was:

"I can't protect you from them."


	5. Chapter 5

**( Thanks all for the reviews, alerts, and thank you for reading! )**

"It's just natural selection, and... survival of the fittest." Dare told me when I asked him to explain to me why they chose me.

"You are a girl up in the mountains where they live, and my imprint. 'Course they didn't imprint on you, but the fact that I did is enough to know your pretty much perfect for any werewolf and since I don't have a pack anymore... I can't do anything..."

"Dare... that's not true!" I tried to sooth him.

"But it is!" Dare hissed as his beautiful blue eyes stole mine. "I'm not strong enough to fend off more than one of them. They threw me across the floor, and when my head hit the door I fell unconscious! Look it even splintered the door!" He shouted, and I looked down at my bare feet.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden." I whispered as silent tears fell from my eyes and I turned to run off.

"Ashley... Ashley!" Dare called as I went into the bedroom.

Before I could shut the door Dare came and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"You're not a burden." He whispered as he kissed my tears away.

"All this stuff happens because of me. Maybe if I was dead..."

"Ashley!" Dare said. "Don't say things like that!" He hissed. "I would miss you too much, I need you Ashley. You are my strength."

"Well apparently I'm not very much help." I muttered as I turned my head and his hands fell from my face.

I looked away from him, and tried to move past him to go to the bed, but he wasn't done trying to cheer me up. He scooped me up into his arms and showered me with kisses.

"Darrreee!" I moaned.

His eyes lit up and he kissed my lips. At first I resisted, but really, we were married why should I resist? I kissed him back and held onto his neck as he laid me down on the bed and got on top of me. He continued to kiss me.

"This should have been done the night of the wedding. I don't want you to ever think of yourself as a burden. I love you Ashley." He murmured and kissed my neck and ran his fingers through my hair.

I smiled at him.

"You really know how to make a girl feel loved." I whispered jokingly and smiled up at him.

"Of course darling, now lets get you out of that dress." He said, and pulled me to his chest and rolled over so I was on top of him.

He kissed me more and pulled the strings loose on the back of my dress until he was able to pull it off of me. I laid with him in only my bra and panties.

"I've waited forever to see you like this!" He said with a grin.

"Well, was it worth it?" I asked as I kissed him on the lips deeply.

"Hell yes, I love you and your body!" He said and rolled on top of me and pulled the covers over us as he kicked off his boxers and pulled down my panties.

We ended up doing the deed in that bed and also slept it off. I woke up later to Dare's loud snoring. I chuckled as I was lying on his bare chest and we were both underneath the covers, still naked.

"Dare..." I whispered in his ear.

He didn't wake up, so I whispered in his ear again, but he was out like a light. Dare had worked a hell of a lot harder than I did. I covered my bare chest with my arms. I was sore all over, at one point Dare had ripped my bra off and was groping me. Can't exactly say it wasn't unwanted though. Dare was rubbing off on me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep again, when I woke up next it was already dark, so I got up and grabbed one of his few shirts and threw it on along with my underwear. I went into the kitchen and made myself some food, and some for Dare when he woke up.

It hurt quite a bit to walk so I sat on the couch and watched some television, and messed with some old magazines, then lit a fire in the fireplace cause the place was freezing! I sat near it and stared out the window as snow was beginning to fall. These mountains were so peaceful and beautiful I could tell that was why Dare chose this location, but I guess he wasn't planning on the werewolf brothers being here.

_Hey_ _God, seriously, could you have really made me any freaking more like werewolf bait?_

I got up and limped to the kitchen and got some hot chocolate, dropped in a couple of marshmallows and then topped it off with a bunch of whip cream and limped back to my place on the couch near the fire. I sipped my drink and then I heard shuffling in the bedroom I figured Dare woke up, and soon enough I saw he walking out of the bedroom, rubbing his head, and when his eyes came to mine he seemed frozen, almost like the first time I saw him.

"Hey sexy." I said with a grin.

He was still standing there, frozen in place. A ton of different emotions flickered in his eyes as he stared at me, love, lust, confusion?

"Dare?" I said in concern.

He seemed to slowly regain the ability to move for his eyes left mine for a moment and he looked around, then back to me quickly.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Dare in shock. Did he really, forget me? Was he messing with me? When I stared into his eyes, I felt like he wasn't kidding. This... this was serious. I stood up, and came to him, slowly so as not to hurt my already hurting self.

"You really don't remember me do you Dare?" I whispered with a hint of tears in my voice.

"No, and trust me, I would remember that face, and that body..." He murmured as he shamelessly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his bare chest.

At least he had the decency to put on his boxers before coming into the living room. I pushed him away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Dare stop it."

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he smiled at me. "It sounds so good when you say it." He murmured in my ear.

As much as I liked Dare when he was being flirty, he didn't remember who I was, nor did he know we were married.

"Dare!" I shouted, and struggled to be free of his arms, when at the same time I really wanted them around me. "You and me, we're married!" I said, and lifted my hand for him to see the simple gold band with the tiniest of diamonds on it.

He looked at me funny, then he lifted up his own hand to see a ring on his finger as well.

"Well then... in that case..." He grinned at me and scooped me up into his arms.

He showered me with kisses like he did before we...

"Dare!" I shouted. "This is serious, you can't remember me..." I said and I choked on my words as tears spilled out of my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

Would he even care? After all he didn't remember me. He stopped kissing me, and to my surprise he cradled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Hey..." He began. "Why are you crying...?" He asked in a gentle voice that surprised me.

"I..." I choked on my words and my lip was trembling as I stared up into those stunning blue eyes that I knew so well they broke me.

I started sobbing out of control and he carried me over to the couch where he rocked me and gently shushed me. I never broke down and cried in front of Dare, never, and now I almost wished I had because it felt so nice. Slowly I began to stop, and a sincere smile graced his beautiful face.

"That's better, are you alright?" He asked and without a word I nodded and his smile grew kinder, if that were even possible and his eyes reflected his smile.

I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"I love you." I blurted out without a thought, how quick I forgot that he didn't remember me.

He touched my cheek and chuckled as he dried them of any left over tears. He didn't say it back to me. Could you go back on love, can you forget it, or did Dare never love me? Doubt filled my mind and I almost wanted to cry again, but Dare's touch, his eyes, his smile left me speechless, and frozen. I didn't know I was so in love with him until that moment.

"I'm sorry." He finally said after what felt like seconds, but I knew had been longer than that. "For making you cry. I just..." His voice trailed off.

"I know you imprinted, and..." He cut me off with a look of surprise.

As it turns out he remembered nothing having to do with me. So I took the next few hours to explain everything with great deal, including last night, which he seemed to enjoy.

"Sounds like I loved you." He said with a smile as he stared at me.

Loved. Past tense. I took in a deep breath and tried to hold in the tears in my eyes that threatened to fall. I wished he would at least lie to me.

"Don't you still?" I asked in a whisper as I stared up into his eyes, his smile didn't falter.

"I can't remember." He replied, and I was just relieved that it wasn't a no.

"So you don't feel anything for me?" I asked, my words came out all wrong, like venom.

"Well..." He said, and his eyes traveled lower and he rubbed my bare legs which felt so good with his warm hand.

"Can't say I don't feel anything for you." He murmured, his voice silky, but rough at the same time.

As much as I wanted to kiss him at that moment, I wanted him to _love_ me first. Or at least remember. Do you really forget your love for someone? My lip was trembling again and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I felt so fragile and vulnerable.

"Maybe I should have just let them take me." I whispered too quietly for a pair of human ears to hear, but Dare wasn't human and he heard perfectly well what I said, and to my surprise he was angry.

"You'd rather run off with three men who you don't know, or particularly like then be with me, the one you love?" His words stung like I had just been hit with a whip.

"Why should I be with someone who doesn't love me?" I shouted at him and shoved him away, only to fall on the floor, making my whole body ache again.

I moaned in pain, but when he tried to help me up, I pushed his hands away.

"You did this to me! And you can't even remember..." I cried, and the tears fell as I crawled in an attempt to stop the hurt, but the throbbing pain was everywhere.

"You explained it to me. I know I did." He said, and his words sounded almost painful. "Let me help you, please, I can't stand you crying."

"No." I said stubbornly and continued crawling in an attempt to get away from him, and my pain.

But I couldn't. He helped me anyway despite my protests, despite my struggles which only hurt me.

"Stop it!" He shouted finally and my protests and struggles ended as he cradled me once again to his bare chest and I couldn't resist closing my eyes.

"You need to rest." He murmured. "And I need to think." He said quietly.

He carried me back into the bedroom, and laid me down on the bed then covered me with the sheets.

"Dare don't leave me!" I cried when he headed to the door. "Please... I won't say a word or cry if you stay, I promise. Just please, lie down next to me, keep me warm."

His eyes stared into mine for the longest time, and for a moment I thought he was going to refuse, but instead he nodded and got into bed next to me. He pulled the covers up and onto himself as I struggled to get comfortable beside him. Then he did something odd, (well at least for having forgotten everything about me) he grabbed my head and put it on his chest. I felt all warm and tingly inside as well as out as my skin touched his. It was like a wildfire, his warmth spreading in me. Like last night. It felt good.

"I do..." He whispered. "Love you. I know I did. I feel it, I smell it, I see it." He said. "You are love."

I was shocked. I looked up at him, and he looked at me.

"You smell like me." He murmured. "But you also smell like..."

I could say nothing, I promised I wouldn't so I stared up at him in a daze.

"I can't explain it." He finally concluded. "But it smells amazing."

I him wanted to explain further, of his feelings. How could he love me, if earlier he simply said he couldn't remember? Was he just saying he loved me to comfort me? Why? Why didn't he just go? He must feel something, or I would be alone right now. My thoughts were driving me insane. I wanted answers to my endless stream of questions, but he simply looked down at me and said nothing more. I wrapped my arms around his chest and put my legs around one of his in an effort to steal his warmth. I sighed lovingly and fell asleep clinging to his half naked body.


	7. Chapter 7

**(It's not that deep on how Dare lost his memory... he hit his head. Also Ashley explained everything that happened until that point, like detailed wedding, the night before, and the 3 guys. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Glad you all are enjoying this sequel, and it's just beginning ;D)**

The morning came quietly. It was still somewhat dark outside when I opened my eyes. Cloudy days made me feel like my day would be the same way, cloudy, dark, dreary. But how could it be? Dare was right where I was, and he was like the sun to me. I looked up to see Dare staring down at me lovingly.

"Did you watch me sleep?" I asked in a whisper.

His lips broke into a smile as he touched my hair and lifted an eyebrow.

"So what if I did?" He asked, and I couldn't help chuckling.

Even if he lost his memory, he was still Dare, and he always would be. I hugged him and sighed, if only it had been a dream, then he would remember me. Dare tugged at the shirt I was wearing, _his _shirt. He lifted an eyebrow at me and gave me a naughty grin. I returned it and then gave him a kiss. Soon enough I was lying on top of him in only my underwear. He pulled the covers over us like he had the night before. His hands were tangled in my hair, and his lips were all over mine. Then there was loud banging on the door. He froze, I froze. My heart was racing at least 5x faster than it should. I took in a deep breath as we untangled ourselves and quickly put our own clothes on. Dare grabbed some pants from a suitcase, and I grabbed a tank top and jeans from my own suitcase and quickly slipped them on. Dare went on ahead of me, and I followed right behind. I was scared for him. When he opened the door I heard a gruff voice that I thankfully didn't recognize.

"Sir, I've come to warn you of a storm, there is bound to be an avalanche or two and this cabin is in the middle of a war zone. I think you might want to leave the mountain." It was a sheriff.

"Alright, thank you. I'll see to it that we leave the mountain thank you." Dare replied before he shut the door and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Why didn't I think of leaving the mountain? That was the easiest way to get away from those three werewolves after me. Dare turned around and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were emotionless, but I felt a sort of anger emitting from him. Perhaps because the sheriff ruined our _moment_.

"Hey, I guess this means we gotta go..." I said, I couldn't hold back the joy in my voice.

"Go? I thought this was our honeymoon!" He said angrily.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Dare I just meant that..."

"I know what you meant!" He shouted, and then covered his face with his hand in shame. "I know what you meant." He said softer. "But I wanted more time with you."

I took in a deep breath.

"Dare, it's not safe here. For me, or you. They'll kill you. You said it yourself, you can't protect me from them." I said, quietly and carefully as not to anger him.

"I want to stay here." He said. "They won't come back, you said so."

"For the moment, but they might-"

"Come on." He muttered. "They aren't going to come, especially with a storm on the way."

He came towards me, and embraced me. I felt his warmth around me, and reluctantly give in to him as he carried me into the bedroom and stripped me of my clothes. Once under the sheets had I wanted to stop, Dare wouldn't have. I let him do his thing, and soon we were exhausted and sleeping again. I woke up awhile later and decided to take a shower. Now it didn't hurt like it did the first time. I walked into the master bathroom without my clothes on and took a long hot shower. I washed all over and when I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out. Dare wasn't in bed so I figured he wandered into the kitchen to make some food, my stomach was growling like mad. I put on some sweats and a T-shirt before walking into the living room where small coals were dying in the fireplace. I sighed feeling what warmth it had created while it lived. I peeked outside the window to see snow falling heavily. I knew me and Dare had to leave. Soon. I went into the kitchen only to find Dare wasn't there. I panicked then, wondering where he could be. I checked everywhere inside, and when I found no trace or sound I called out for him.

"Dare?"

No answer.

"DARE!" I cried desperately.

I swear if he didn't come back that I would... well I wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Dare please! Where are you? Answer me!"

I knew it was no use, but I still called his name every two seconds, looked in cupboards (as if he could fit there) and in all the rooms. He wasn't anywhere. I went back into the bedroom, and looked to see that his suitcase was still there. I grabbed a heavy jacket, slipped on some boots and walked outside. I shivered fiercely in the cold as the snow fell all around.

"D-D-Dare!" I called.

No answer. I knew I had to leave before the snow fell any harder because it already looked like a blizzard. Tremors went through me despite wearing my warmest clothes. How was it so cold? I walked around the house, finding a woodpile by the house that hadn't been touched and a cellar. I considered checking what was down there, but I was too afraid that I might get trapped, or the snow would get hard and... I watched to many scary movies.

"Dare?" I called when I had circled the house, twice.

I came to the truck, and pulled the handle to the front seat, to my surprise it opened. I got in the truck and sat there shivering for a moment, searching for the keys, but I couldn't find them. Eventually I left the truck, made a couple more rounds and even went so far as to peek into nearby trees and call out for him, as if he couldn't hear me or something.

_Where the heck could he have gone without his truck, or his stuff?_

I almost considered leaving without him, thinking I had been abandoned here to die. But I knew Dare too well to know that he would never leave me. Would he? My heart raced at impossible speeds, I was surprised I didn't have a heart attack. When I couldn't bear the cold any longer I went back inside the cabin, into the bed room and shed my thick layers of clothing until I was simply in comfortable sweats. I breathed in deeply, and tried to calm myself as I left the bedroom, went through the living room and headed to the kitchen for some hot chocolate to sooth my nerves, what I wasn't expecting was a man standing in the middle of the kitchen holding out a cup of hot chocolate for me to take

"Thirsty?"

My heart jumped in my chest as I stared into the eyes of the werewolf from before.

"You lied to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thanks again for everything, you guys are amazing. And my dad wants to read a chapter of More than I bargained for. I told him no but he keeps asking. Lol I'm kinda embarrassed to show him. )**

I was frozen in place as I stared into those dark eyes. His face had no expression, a poker face, I assumed. My breathing completely stopped and I had to remind myself to take in air. He was waiting for me to reply.

"I wasn't lying." I said somehow keeping calm, returning his poker face.

"You're a devil of a woman if you can lie like that." He said, almost respectfully as he sat the hot chocolate down and got close to me, much too close.

He grabbed my waist before I could _thaw_ out enough to move away. The smile he wore on his face was one of triumph. His eyes stole mine and I struggled for room to look away.

"You going to come quietly?" He asked. "Or kicking and screaming over my shoulder?"

My heart beat sped up and I bit my lip as I shook my head realizing this must have been his doing, Dare's disappearance so early in the morning. It could only be their fault.

"You took him didn't you?" I whispered so quietly as if I really didn't want to know the answer.

A small smirk played in his eyes. My lip trembled as my question went unanswered.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I whispered just as quietly as my first question.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. He breathed in deeply, and his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so attached to him?" He asked, almost jealously.

"I love him, do I really need to explain it to you, of all people?" I asked anger rising in my voice. "Just give me Dare back, and we can forget about this, all of it."

He threw his head back and laughed. I winced as the sound echoed against the walls of the cabin. This guy reminded me a lot of vampires. 'Course he looked better than any pale faced blood sucker I'd seen.

"I didn't know we were negotiating. You want to see him you come with us."

_Us._ The word echoed in my mind and I let myself breathe in deeply before I looked around. I saw his two brothers hanging back silently behind us. I wasn't going to get away from this. Slowly I nodded accepting this as the only way to save Dare, whom was probably in danger, because of me. This was quite possibly the least I could do for him.

"I'll go." That was all they wanted to hear coming from my lips.

I was ushered out by the three of them, with a hand on my shoulder as if to say, _you're not going to get away from us. _He produced a key I realized was the key to Dare's truck.

"You stole his keys?" I asked angrily.

What kind of cold hearted bastard took a man's keys after kidnapping him and his wife?

"Borrowed." He said simply with a smile as if it would make everything much better, which it didn't.

I gave him a scowl and he immediately turned his smile off. So much for that. They put me in the back seat sandwiched between the two hot younger brothers who were both giving me unwanted looks. _For Dare._ I told myself in my head. _This is for Dare._ I tried to stare past them, ignoring their looks. I stared out the window of the car trying to memorize where we were going, already planning to escape before we got to wherever we were headed. Somehow they would always catch my eye, and smiles would spread on their faces, which I couldn't help thinking were so cute. Either way I looked I was ambushed by those brown eyes, skin, and smile that I couldn't escape. I bit the inside of my lip and focused my eyes straight ahead. Then I felt the youngest one's hand brushing away my hair. I shivered despite it's warmth. I was a married woman, why the hell would they take me? Couldn't they just find another girl, prettier even, and take her instead?

"Why?" I found myself saying.

All their heads turned to me. Curious eyebrows lifted. Brothers. Seriously? What the hell?

"Why what?" The eldest finally spat at me, quite venomously I might add.

He wasn't exactly the most patient person I've ever known.

"Why me? I mean... you can find someone prettier than me easily. _WHY_ me?"

They all were silent, maybe trying to make me understand so I wouldn't ask the same question over and over, but I couldn't help it. I was curious and I wanted answers to my questions.

"You understand werewolves and the dangers in being involved with one. About this mountain... we don't leave it. Vampires try and feed of the people here. It's our job to protect the small town that lives here and there isn't enough of us to protect it effectively."

"It'd take years for a child to grow enough to help you. Why not recruit a werewolf?"

I heard something like a chuckle come from him and his brothers. He shook his head.

"Strays aren't common, and anyway blood is what makes the pack. Packs don't just go around adopting strays for a reason, they aren't to be trusted." He muttered his hands tightened on the steering wheel as it began to snow harder.

The storm was coming in, and the road was barely visible. I didn't even know how he could see through all the snow that was falling down. Only a werewolf could drive in this stuff.

"And why not?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

Dare didn't have a pack anymore. Did that mean he wasn't to be trusted? There was silence for a moment, I saw his grip on the steering wheel increase.

"Quit with the question already!" He snarled, and his arms shook slightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had a right to know this stuff."

"Well you don't!" He yelled causing me to flinch.

I lowered my head and stared at my fingers as silence engulfed the car. I felt so alone. The youngest touched my chin and when I looked up he gave me a warm smile. For some reason in made me feel just a little bit better. Then they drove right up to the driveway of a rather large home, three stories tall. I was kinda surprised. I admit I was thinking they lived someplace like a cave in the mountain, but from what I was hearing in the car, it seemed like these guys weren't too bad.

_Oh god, what am I thinking? These guys freaking kidnapped me, and Dare!_

When the car was parked they helped me out of the car and the middle brother hugged me to his chest to keep me warm, but I felt somewhat embarrassed as I felt his strong chest underneath the jacket he was wearing. When we got into the house the eldest locked the door behind us and then gathered his brothers next to him as he spoke to me.

"I guess we'll start with names then, I'm Trey."

"I'm Jordan."

"I'm Matt."

They introduced themselves in order of age. The oldest Trey, the middle Jordan, and the youngest Matt. I wasn't that into all their introductions. I didn't care to know their name, all I really wanted was to see Dare.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Where is Dare?"

They were all silent. Trey glared at me. His jaw slowly moved from one side to the other, he was grinding his teeth together. Man, he sure got offended easily.

"You know it'd be polite if you told us your name." He said through gritted teeth.

"It would be, but I don't think manners matter when your with a bunch of kidnappers."

"We aren't kidnappers, you came here willingly remember?"

Crap. I said I'd go with them. I'd already forgot.

"Manners don't matter here." I replied icily, eyes drifting around the room in search of any sign of Dare.

I took in the room, the living room as It turned out with a comfortable looking brown couch with a fur throw over it, a huge plush carpet underneath a mahogany coffee table, and a huge stone fireplace. God this place was well kept for having been lived in by three men.

"Manners don't matter eh?" He asked in a low, growl like voice.

"Trey don't...!"

I looked over at them too late, and before I knew it I was being kissed. I struggled fiercely against him as his lips stole mine. _I'm married!_ Was the first thing that went through my mind. Then the thought of how warm he was, how strong he was... how much he felt like Dare.

"TREY!" I heard a shrill voice say.

Trey suddenly pulled away completely backing up a couple of steps with a fearful look on his face.

"What the hell? Show some respect to the poor girl!" I turned my head and saw a girl standing in an open doorway, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

Who was she?


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hopefully this will be a break from cliffhangers. :P)**

The woman strode over to me with long straight black hair trailing behind her, lower lip tucked under her upper one in a pout as she looked at her brothers, and then she came and held out her hand for me to shake and then a smile graced her face.

"I'm Sarah, their sister." She said greeting herself easily.

"Oh my god." I found myself whispering. "You're not in on this too are you?"

I couldn't help it when a shiver ran down my spine as she smirked.

"Well, can't say I'm not. It's for the good of the town you see."

Oh my god. Was there no one who would help her? Even the faintest hope I had of escape vanished. Obviously this girl was the mastermind behind the plan, I could see it reflected in her eyes. Almost like what her brother had said to me, a devil of a woman, except that she helped me. WHY!

"This probably seems really messed up to you. But, to be honest, this is what werewolves did a long time ago. Stealing a beautiful young maiden from neighboring tribes to keep as their own wives."

"I'm _MARRIED._" I shouted angrily at her, but she simply blinked at me.

"Well you see, they stole each others wives too." Another smile graced her lips.

"That is fucking messed up!" I said. "_This _is! We're not in those times where tribes ran wild, this is the 21st century! White men conquered! Get over it!" I screamed, my face was red, my hands were fists, my eyes were fire, I felt so angry.

They all were silent and breathing heavily, all stares turned to glares. Why did I say that?

"Trey..." Sarah said, and she didn't need to finish her sentence for me to get what was going to happen next, I took one look at those black eyes of hers and then ran.

The first thing I did was run into a room only to shut the door and find that there was no lock.

"We don't use locks!" She shouted, her voice had a hint of satisfaction in it.

God, this woman was mad! I back away from the door getting on my knees and praying to the lord that Dare was safe, and that Dare would save me. Then Trey came in, eyes a flame.

"_God have mercy on my soul."_ I whispered, he probably heard.

"He might have mercy, but I don't." He hissed, he was shaking uncontrollably.

I backed as far away as possible. Death seemed to be an option at this point, or I wasn't think straight, either way I picked up a knife used to open letters and held it in front of me with the blade pointed towards my heart. He stopped dead, eyes turning soft, shaking stopping completely and silence fell over us. I was desperate. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Leave me be." I whispered silently. "Give me Dare."

He was silent, he stepped away, towards the door. He looked like he was afraid. He left the room, but I wasn't stupid. I held the dull knife, turning it slowly in the other direction so I wouldn't hurt myself. My breathing was heavy. I really didn't care anymore if I lived or died. I just... I just wanted to be with Dare, and Dare didn't even remember me. It was only a few minutes later that Jordan came in, he looked so much smaller, and much more innocent than his other two brothers despite being the middle brother. He came to me slowly cautiously.

"Please, put the knife down." He said quietly.

My lips trembled as he stepped forward, and my hands trembled too. When he saw I made no movement, he came and took the knife away, pocketing it.

"We... we don't have your husband." He murmured quietly.

"He was gone before we came there."

That was probably the worst thing I had ever heard. Tears gathered in my eyes. I cried, hard, sobbed violently, and breathed only when I could, even though I didn't want to. Dare had abandoned me. But what did I expect from him? He didn't remember me. It was like I expected him to give his life up to a complete stranger. Jordan was hugging me, awkwardly I realized. He didn't know how to comfort me.

"I-I-I..." I choke on the words and ended up just sobbing more. "T-Take me to..." More tears.

I buried my face in the jacket he was wearing. My tears soaked into the fabric easily enough.

"T-To a bed." I managed to choke out my words.

I wanted a nice soft pillow to cry into and a bed I could easily pass out in.

"I will." He murmured and picked me up into his arms.

Everything reminded me of Dare. Everything. His arms, the way he was holding me. I only continued sobbing as he climbed the stairs to the top floor and put me in a guest room where I quickly attached myself to the pillow and sobbed as he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Eventually I heard the door shut and I was left alone to sob and feel bad about myself. In the morning (I did not remember going to sleep.) I looked around the room. A strange numbness was all I felt as I stood up. My mind was numb, not working properly. I stood up, blinking. I knew where I was. Who I was. But my mind would not let me think of why, why I was here, why I was alive, why Dare wasn't here to sooth me. When there was a knock on the door and Matt, the youngest came in I began sobbing. Of course, it was only natural another werewolf reminded me of Dare.

_But how did they have his keys?_ The doubtful little voice in my head asked.

"Hey come on now..." Matt murmured softly.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as he tried to sooth me.

My head and heart both ached.

"Not hungry? Or thirsty then?"

My sobbing slowly stopped as my stomach growled at me. I nodded slowly and he came and wiped my tears away as he put an arm around my shoulders and took me out the door to a kitchen on the third floor. Their house was really something else. Jordan was sitting there already sipping what looked like hot chocolate, or maybe coffee.

"Where's Trey?" I couldn't help asking.

"Gone."

"And Sarah?"

"Gone with him."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Things might get slower when school starts tomorrow, also happy new year guys :D )**

I nodded. Questions didn't really matter because nobody had the answers to the ones I really wanted to know. A sad silence fell over us as we all sat at the oak table pushed off to the side of the kitchen. They offered me hot chocolate, I took it and sipped it with my eyes remaining on the table the entire time. I felt this strange air of lightness, and sleepiness. Maybe this was depression?

"Ashley..." They both said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Look it's not so bad..." Matt began, but then his voice trailed off.

They didn't understand. I shook my head.

"Don't even try. Please." I muttered. "It won't help. Nothing you say will make me feel any better."

They were silent again, and when they asked if I wanted to eat I nodded absent mindlessly. They made me cinnamon raisin bagels with butter spread on top and sat it down on the table. I ate it quickly (I was starving) and then got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"Bedroom." I muttered, and they both sighed.

"Alright." Jordan said. "Just don't try anything while I'm in charge."

I nodded, sighing as I returned to the guestroom shut the door and plopped down, face first onto the bed, shoving my face into a pillow.

"_Hey..."_ It was a whisper, and was coming from the room I was in.

I lifted my head up slowly, looking around the room.

"_Hey... Ashley." _The voice was familiar to me.

Of course, Dare. That's who was calling me. But where was he.

"Ashley." Behind me.

I turned and a smile was on his lips. He looked heavenly. It wasn't long after our eyes met that we both were kissing. It didn't exactly occur to me how illogical it was for him to be there right then. But I didn't care. It felt like forever since I last saw him. After kissing him, and being kissed by him my mind began to form questions to ask him.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, lips trembling as he kissed my neck.

It felt so good to be with him again.

"I never left you." He answered as his lips came to mine again.

Now that was wrong. He wasn't with me. He wasn't... he couldn't be here. What?

"Dare..." I said, he didn't look at me. "DARE!" I shouted, his eyes came to mine and he stopped kissing me instantly.

"You're not Dare." I whispered quietly, and he narrowed his eyes.

"So what?" My eyes widen.

Not Dare... then...

"Then who are you?" I shouted and realized nobody was coming to help me.

"Does that matter as long as I look like him?"

"Of course it matters!" I screamed, but when whoever it was kissed my lips I melted into it.

"It doesn't seem to matter to you." He whispered in my ear before kissing my lips again.

I couldn't help what was happening. My mind was telling me something different then my heart, while my eyes were seeing Dare. My heart longed for him, my mind was like a whisper that I wasn't listening to. My heart won out. I let myself kiss him, like I kissed Dare. Deeply, passionately. His lips were warm, soft, but overpowering, like Dare's. It wasn't long afterward that I was lying on the bed, and he was on top of me. He looked like Dare, felt like him, sounded like him. I took in deep breaths, trying to get enough oxygen to my lungs.

"I should have done this earlier..." He murmured in my ear.

My mind was telling me something, whispering, annoyingly to me. I was ignoring it again as Dare was holding my hips with one hand and pulling my shirt off with his other. I was smiling at him, he was smiling back.

"_This is not Dare!" _My smile slowly faded, his smile turned into a nervous one.

I began picking out things that were wrong with this... person. Dare's hair was all wrong, he plain colored hair, this one had highlights. Dare didn't have a nervous smile. And the eyes, all wrong...

"_Don't be unfaithful."_ The little whisper got louder.

"He abandoned me." I whispered as I looked at... who was I looking at?

He was fumbling now, warm hands were shaky on my hips.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily now, teeth gritted. "How _dare_ you impersonate him!"

I pushed the hands away from my hips, which I found was easy. I grabbed my shirt and covered myself.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and kicked, and squealed until Matt came in.

"Jordan...!" Matt said, then realized his slip up.

"Shit Matt, I was so close!" He groaned.

"**GET OUT!"** I screamed once again, tears falling as I felt so vulnerable and violated.

When the both looked at me I noticed Dare was gone. How did he do that?

"Leave!" I begged now sobbing as I clutched my shirt to my chest feeling more hurt than I already was.

They both obeyed, and now I felt like I could just break at any moment.

_What... how...? _My brain could not form a sentence that actually made any sense.

I put my shirt back on and just laid there until I fell asleep.

"You did WHAT?" I heard someone yelling down stairs.

I opened my eyes. It was dark now, so dark. Who was yelling?

_What does it matter?Why does it matter? Why does anything matter._

My heart ached in my chest and the only thing I wanted to do was close my eyes, go to sleep, and never wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Even though it was _supposed_ to be a secret what Dare was doing, you guys asked for it. Enjoy. :P)**

**Dare**

I only went out to get some air, I swear it. When I put my clothes on and left the cabin I was stretching my legs, _really. _It didn't occur to me that what Ashley had told me about these three men was true. I didn't know they would come back, I really didn't or I would never have left Ashley there. _Never._ But it happened that way. I was walking, a little too far away from the cabin, too far to hear Ashley's desperate cries for me. I mean... it wasn't my fault alright? I couldn't remember her, but some how I knew her, loved her, wanted her. So when I came back to the cabin to find her gone with three different scents I knew something was wrong.

"Ashley..." I whispered, he scent was stale.

I found myself in a panic. I ripped my clothes off (well not literally) and changed into a wolf. My truck was gone, and that was obviously a bad sign. I had left the keys on the counter for anyone to take.

_Damn, I'm so stupid! _I growled in my head.

Why couldn't I remember these men? Why couldn't I remember her?

"_Dare?"_ A question from... my pack?

"_Guys? I thought..."_

"_Dare it is you! It's been so long, how's Ashley doing?"_

"_Ashley is... She's gone."_

Silence. I felt my heart ripping in my chest. I imagined myself holding Ashley and then...

"_That's hot dude."_

Shit. One horrible thing about being in a pack, your thoughts are not your own. I found myself growling. Ashley was _mine _and only _mine_ to see.

"_Just... you guys need to help me." _I snarled angrily in my mind.

"_Why weren't we invited to your wedding Dare? God, coulda met some of the hot girls in her family and maybe even-"_

"_THIS IS SERIOUS. GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND HELP ME." _

Silence, did I need to ask them again?

"_We aren't a pack anymore..."_

"_What? Why Not?"_

"_You left, got married... your dad was pretty upset."_

"_Who care's about my dad, look, fuck, I can't even remember anything!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Well, not anything having to do with Ashley... come on, I'm begging for help here."_

"_We'll think about it."_

"_What? Think about it? This is Ashley's life! Guys, Guys!"_

They were gone. Great. Just great. I was alone, again.

**Ashley**

"_Ashley... Ashley..."_ Dare's voice was in my head, speaking my name softly.

I opened my eyes.

"_Ashley is what I heard him say when we first came for her." _It was Jordan's voice.

A scowl came upon my lips as I woke up from a pleasant dream I could not remember, but I knew involved Dare somehow.

"_She responded to it right away. So, at least I got something out of it." _He was saying.

"_She probably hates us now." _Matt was saying miserably.

"_She already hated us." _Jordan said.

"_I hope you two idiots both know that she can hear you." _Trey, of course said this.

I sat up, rubbed my head, and frowned. I was still in their home. Still a prisoner. I wanted to scream, really badly. The door opened suddenly, without a knock. Sarah came in with a smile that said "please forgive me, I've done wrong", but I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit. I got off the bed and retreated into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Do you want to borrow my clothes?" I bit my lip as I realized I might actually _need_ fresh clothes.

"Sure." I said through gritted teeth and faked a smile at her.

She nodded with a wicked smile on her face that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"I'll get you something _nice_. Go ahead and take a shower, I'll leave you your clothes for when you come out." She said, and I took I a deep breath.

"Thanks." I murmured and turned on the water.

I waited a moment for the water to get hot before ditching my clothes and jumping in. I used vanilla shampoo and conditioner that smelled so good I couldn't resist using the vanilla body wash. When I got out and wrapped myself in a towel I realized my old clothes were gone and folded on the floor were brand new lace underwear, bra, and a dress that I could already tell would show off my curves. I took in a deep breath, trying my hardest not to scream. If this was her idea of a joke... well fuck this! I'll wear it proudly. I dried myself off quickly and through on the bra and underwear that fit me as if it were made for me.

_Must be a Victoria Secret brand. _I thought as I modeled in front of the mirror and then put on the red dress that made me breathless. It actually looked really good. Was I wrong to be surprised? I expected her to give me the ugliest clothes, but I forgot that she _wanted_ me to lie with her brothers. I strode out of the bathroom, and found white strappy roman warrior type sandals. I just grinned. Well, at least I'd look hot. I put them on, and found that they came to just below my knees, while my dress stopped just above the knees, it was rather short. Still I came out of the guest room feeling like a model as I came to sit at the kitchen table where I found the boys staring, jaws drooping. I couldn't help chuckling.

"You..." Trey began, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hey I forgot this!" Sarah said as she came and placed a white headband on my head.

I felt like a queen, or a princess. I lifted an eyebrow at the boys standing around.

"I thought you were going to make me food." I said innocently, batting my eyelashes.

It worked actually because they all sprang into action. I smiled. I looked down at the table, my smile vanishing as I thought of Dare. _He abandoned you._

"You look good in that dress." I heard Jordan whisper in my ear and a shiver went down my spine.

OK I definitely hated the dress now. After sitting uncomfortably for a few minutes they made a plate of food for me. I smiled when I saw it being carried to me, when suddenly everyone froze and the plate crashed to the ground.

"Intruders." Trey snarled.


	12. Chapter 12

**(I apologize for how long this took, I've been fairly busy...)**

Chaos erupted in the house as howls were heard and the sound of wood completely splitting echoed against the walls of their home. Immediately they all took off down the stairs, including Sarah. I took in a deep breath. Did Dare come back for me?

_Why would he come back to you? You've been acting like a slut._

My lips trembled as I looked down at myself. I looked like a slut. Tears came to my eyes. I didn't deserve Dare, but I had to see him at least once more. Just, once... I practically flew down the stairs, almost tripping at least twice in my new sandals. I heard the sound of something scuffing the tiles and the sound of things breaking, one more floor to go... I ran to the next set of stairs quickly, and this time I did trip. I fell, head first, tumbling down the stairs, crying out as I did so. I worked to cover my head with my arms, and managed to do it right before I hit the tile, saving my brains from a horrible headache. I heard something sniffing me as I uncovered my head and saw a familiar pair of wolf eyes staring down at me. The stunning dark blue I remembered so well.

"Dare..." I breathed like his name was a word I shouldn't say.

He nuzzled my cheek and those beautiful understanding eyes peered into mine, like the first time I saw him, when I didn't know... Dare was suddenly flung, away from me. There was the sound of snarling, and glaring between a wolf (one I didn't know who it was) and Dare who got up growling in warning.

Then another wolf came to me wasting no time in nudging me with it's huge wet nose. I looked at it, but didn't recognize it either. Again it nudged me, and I got to my feet shaking off the pain I felt, and pulled down my dress skirt. It looked at me, then the door, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Dare. When suddenly the two wolves began fighting. I wasted no time in running out of there as I was in danger of getting attacked, and I knew I'd be a nuisance to Dare. I followed the wolf, dodging other wolves that were fighting too. When we got to the door a wave of cold hit me. I grabbed onto the wolf's tail and clung desperately to it's warm fur. It looked back at me with sympathetic eyes.

"HEY!" I heard Sarah yell from the door as we hurried away from the house.

I looked back, and ran right into the wolf who laid down in the snow, waiting. I wasted no time thinking and got onto it's back. At that point I only remember closing my eyes and clinging to the wolf's warm fur as it ran off, to I don't know where. When we finally stopped I opened my eyes only to see darkness. A cave in the mountain I assumed. The wolf lowered itself for me to get off and I did so slowly. I let go of it's fur, finding that the cave was slightly warmer than outside. I turned to see the white of fresh snow at the entrance of the cave. I heard the sound of a match striking something and turned just as a fire flared behind me. I turned and saw Mark crouched next to the fire, his eyes reflecting it as he looked at me.

"Been awhile hasn't it sweetheart?" He asked with a half-smile.

I ground my teeth together, the last time I had seen him he was nothing more than a kid, now... He stood up, looking me up and down shamelessly as he ran his hand through his hair which looked like it was freshly cut. His brown eyes stole my own for a moment and then I looked away, sort of... My eyes were attracted to his chest, perfectly toned, with a six pack, shining in the light of the fire. I swallowed, and forced my eyes away from him completely as I stayed standing, and looked into the fire.

_When is Dare coming?_ I wondered.

"They won't be back for awhile." He said as he navigated around the fire slowly, the half-smile on my lips.

It looked like he had a lot of experience with women, because he had my eyes on him again as he stopped in front of me.

"You're going to freeze if you don't get near the fire... or near me." He suggested.

His eyes, his body, everything was so tempting. God why was I so weak against the charms of the werewolves? I nodded, and looked past him at the fire, and slowly his half-smile faded when I took a seat near it, but he sat right beside me with a bigger, natural smile. I wish I had that kind of confidence. I felt him tug at my dress, and then his hand rested on my inner thigh. To my surprise I didn't even jump, I was so used to having Dare touching me like that, his big warm hands... I felt them move slowly higher. I panicked when I came back to reality. I grabbed his hand, and he stopped it from moving, but smiled at me when I looked up at him.

"He won't have to know."

"Stop it." I snarled, moving myself away from him.

He came closer.

"Stop it, I'm married!" I yelled, my voice echoing against the cave walls.

"A marriage that the husband can't remember?"

"How did you-"

"I can hear Dare's thoughts you know. He loves you, but... he can't remember your wedding, only what you told him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm telling you, you don't have to have a loyalty to him, you can do what you wish. Perhaps sleeping with members of the pack..."

"SHUT UP. I'm not a slut!" I yelled at him, both fear and anger reflecting in my eyes.

"I didn't say you were one, now did I?" He asked me, his smile growing larger. "Now, lets see, what was I going to tell you... as yes... Dare's past loves..."

"Stop it." I said quietly.

"Why? You think Dare only ever loved you? In fact I believe he came here once, to court a girl by the name of Sarah... perhaps you've heard of her?"

My heart began to ache and he slowly advanced on me.

"Sarah?" I breathed quietly, looking at the cave floor, tears filling my eyes.

"In fact, Dare remembers a lot of her from before he ever saw you. He remembers kissing her, dating her, and the night he came here while you two were together." At that I let out a little gasp.

Me heart skipped a beat, my tears spilled over and I let out a painful moan. I heard Mark let out a sigh, and his smile remained on his lips as he took one massive step towards me closing all the space between us.

"Come here..." He whispered in my ear, brushing my ear with his lips.

His breath was warm, his lips were too...

"Mark..." I breathed his name, but I couldn't refuse him as I embraced him, I cried into his chest.

I always thought Dare was the kind of guy who would never cheat. I thought he loved me like I loved him. Unconditionally. It scared me how I loved him. I'd already forgiven him in my heart but at the same time it sought revenge, or comfort. Perhaps both?

"Do you want to...?" He whispered, his huge warm body was a mold for my own smaller one.

I snuggled against him, desperate for comfort.

"Yes." I whispered so quietly I scarcely heard myself.

"I do want to."


	13. Chapter 13

**(I'll try not to neglect the story again, but school and my own laziness really seem to stop me. I hope that is was worth the wait for you guys though. :D)**

He swept me off my feet, literally. He then pulled me to the back of the cave where smooth rocks were. He propped me up on one, and pulled off my sandals slowly as a smile played on his lips. For being a bad ass back stabbing bastard to Dare, hell he was handsome. After he took my sandals off he felt my calves and hissed through his teeth.

"You're freezing." He murmured a hint of concern in his voice. "Of course, I can help with that." He said changing to a flirtatious tone of voice.

"Please do." I murmured, chuckling at him as he ran his hands down the back of my calves, and then up to the back of my thighs, going higher than he had before.

I gasped, and he grinned at me as he pulled my dress up with his left hand.

"You look stunning in that dress. I'm sure you'd look even better with it off." He murmured, his tone was low, dark, sexy...

I smacked his hand playfully.

"You've got to work harder than that..." I murmured a mischievous grin finding it's way on my lips.

"I'm sorry darling, I've forgotten that you women were so hard to please..." He said as he let his hands trail up my thighs, and he stood up.

His figure was outlined by the fire behind him, it made him look godly. He smiled again as I stared... at all of him, really I couldn't look at anything else. I took in a deep breath as he slowly sank down, this time though he was hovering over me, arms on either side of my head with the rock supporting him. He placed his head beside mine.

"You always were a wild one. Tell me, do you scream?" He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck, and then my jaw line.

"No..." I said quietly and then gasped as he pressed his lips roughly on my neck while holding it still so I couldn't pull away.

When he finally did, I figured he left a mark of his own. I ground my teeth together, wondering if this was such a good idea...

"I can change that." He muttered darkly, no longer using a silky, flirty voice I heard earlier.

Just when I was about to pull away he kissed my lips roughly. The doubt multiplied in my head when Mark wouldn't stop to let me take a breath. I squeezed his shoulders, and he stopped. I panted and he apologized in a whisper.

"Are you ready now?" He whispered, his voice impatient.

"Mark... I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"God dammit Ashley!" He snarled and stole my lips.

"Mhmrrm!" I tried crying out, but he wouldn't stop kissing me, wouldn't let go of me.

When he pulled away I took the time to catch my breath again.

"Rethink this. I can make it hurt, or I can make it enjoyable." He whispered in my ear.

"You're not saying your going to... rape me." I shivered as I said it.

"Perhaps. If you say no." Mark muttered under his breath.

"You bastard." I snarled.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I was giving you a chance for revenge, he made that girl scream Ashley. And what he whispered to her when they finished. _More._" Mark murmured with a low chuckle.

I grabbed Mark, and pressed him to me.

"Go ahead." I muttered as anger over took me while my conscience and heart was screaming _NO_ to me.

He smiled at me, a good smile.

"I thought you'd agree with me." He whispered as he kissed my lips and got on top of me.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, and kissed me roughly once again. I pulled him closer, his warmth spread as if it were a virus, throughout my whole body. I let out a little sigh when he let me breathe and he began kissing my neck as he slowly lifted my skirt up with his left hand. Then I felt his fingers somewhere they shouldn't have been, but I didn't protest as he kissed my lips.

"Ready?" He murmured, but didn't wait for a reply as he pulled off my panties and then he pulled off his own shorts, leaving me exposed underneath my dress, while he was just exposed.

He grabbed my hips, and took one look deep into my eyes.

"You were such a good girl. What happened?" He muttered and our eyes locked onto each other.

This was all lust. At least I thought so until I saw a flash in his eyes, like anger.

"You supposed to be mine." He whispered. "And he took you."

Before I could think to respond I found myself gasping, crying, screaming even. But the pleasure and pain were equal and I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop.

_Slut._

He showed me how to work with him, he made me exhausted, and himself exhausted. We were curled up together in the corner of the cave sleeping. He had his shorts back on now, so I was resting on his chest when I heard a little pebble tumble towards me. I opened my eyes, yawning. What I saw standing there was probably the worst thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. Dare was staring straight at me, a mixture of deep anger, disappointment, and worst of all, pain.

"Dare." I breathed, but Mark woke up and wrapped his arms around me as he hugged me to his chest.

"You bastard." Dare snarled, his voice was so cold and full of hate I didn't recognize it.

"You invited me to take her. I couldn't resist. I'm going to take her back now, I mean you drove her to me. You still think of Sarah, your mistake." Mark said.

Dare opened his mouth to say something, but in his eyes I could see great sorrow, and regret.

"So he wasn't lying?" I whispered. "You don't even treat me like you did her."

"Because you're better than her!" Dare snarled and I flinched.

His jaw locked and unlocked as he stood motionless for what seemed like hours.

"Do you not understand?" Dare asked. "I went to her, because we fought. I didn't want to hurt you, I was so angry, I came here. I got my frustration out, I _used _her."

"You slept with her. You cheated on me."

"And what, that's your excuse for this?" He had raised his voice again.

"You didn't remember our wedding, or me Dare! You... you abandoned me." I whispered.

"I _LOVE_ you Ashley."

I simply stared at him. My heart was beating in my chest normally.

"Like you loved her?" I whispered quietly.

"I HURT her." Dare snarled.

"You think because she was screaming, that you hurt her?" I yelled, my voice echoing back to me harsher than I would have liked.

"Who told you she screamed?" Dare said quietly.

I looked at Mark who was glaring at Dare, and then back to Dare.

"Mark wasn't treating me like I was made of glass like you did."

"I don't want to hurt you." Dare repeated through gritted teeth. "I _didn't_ want to hurt you." He corrected himself. "But if you want me to, I can do whatever you want. Just come here." He snarled.

"Get out of here." I muttered. "I can't stand to look at you."

Dare looked at me, then shook his head and turned to walk away, just like that.

"I left her for you, you know. I didn't have to do that." He muttered and walked off. "I can always go back to her, she still loves me you know."

"Don't do it Dare." I snarled, and he looked back with a dark glint in his eye.

"Then get your ass over here." He commanded, but when I looked at Mark he simply shook his head.

"Let him go." He murmured, so I sat with Mark and watched as Dare left the cave, and my chest ached terribly as I felt my heart breaking.

What did I just do?


	14. Chapter 14

Mark cradled me in his arms after Dare left. He was rocking me gently in his big warm arms which were surprisingly comfortable. He gave me small kisses on my forehead, and stayed with me until the rest of his pack entered the cave.

"We're going to take you back to La push, alright?" He murmured, and I simply nodded into his chest.

I was still so exhausted. He chuckled.

"You look so innocent." He murmured. "I can see why he refrained from doing anything _rough_ with you. Don't worry though, we'll take good care of you, my lovely mate."

At that moment I didn't really care who I was with. I felt numb after the horrible heart ache I experienced when Dare left. I merely hugged him and sighed as he lifted me up and we went off into the cold night. I shivered a bit and snuggled against him as we entered a heavy duty truck that looked new, had comfortable back seats, and the best air conditioner I could have asked for in a car. He laid me on his lap as his pack piled in, they each let my rest my legs on their laps. They turned on the radio, but really low so I could sleep. Still I was only the kind of half-asleep you felt when sleeping in a car.

"Dude, how did you get her to sleep with you?" Someone mumbled.

I heard Mark chuckle and felt his chest rise as he took in a deep breath.

"Well, I told her the truth." He murmured as he touched my head, making my head tingle with goosebumps, it felt so I good I mumbled into his chest and snuggled closer to him.

He stroked my hair lightly, and I sighed lovingly only half aware of what they were saying.

"She's mine now so I don't want any of you touching her. Alright?" He snarled jealously.

"Yeah." I heard disappointed answers from his pack.

"Good. I'll find you mates." Mark said. "I promise." He murmured and continued to stroke my hair tenderly.

The ride to La push seemed so fast to me, probably because I was sleeping, or maybe because I was enjoying Mark's comforting.

"Run on ahead, and get a bedroom ready. For the both of us to stay in." He commanded of the members of his pack, and they all obeyed.

By this time Mark was picking me up in his arms as I blinked sleepily.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you." He murmured apologetically as he kissed me forehead.

I smiled up at him, still a bit drowsy.

"It's alright." I murmured, and somehow I felt like I belonged with him.

It was like I knew him, when I only ever spent more than a few hours with him. His smile was so beautiful, genuine, real. He was like... I couldn't remember the name I was looking for. Mark made me forget. I touched his chest with my fingertips, tracing his muscles and I felt him shiver with pleasure. I stared up at him, and found him staring at me as if I were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mrs. Hardwood has a room ready!" I just faintly heard someone calling to us, but the words were all jumbled up in my brain and I couldn't make sense of it.

"Mm." Mark mumbled in acknowledgment, but it seemed like he didn't hear them either.

I blinked and then smiled, and then the most beautiful smile I ever saw on anyone's face suddenly came to rest on his lips which looked so perfectly soft, warm, and loving. It seemed impossible that he was even looking at me like he was, and yet... before I knew what I was doing my fingertips were touching his lips, and he needed know further excuse to smash his mouth completely against mine. The world suddenly tumbled away and then...

"Mark!" The teasing sort of voice boys used when messing with each other ringed in my ears, and the moment completely shattered.

"Aw, look at you two!" I heard Mrs. Hardwood clap her hands together and I suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed in Mark's arms.

"Alone. We need to be alone." I surprised myself by suggesting this, he nodded, but his head was turned away from me, he was looking at... Mr. Hardwood.

I grew stiff in Mark's arms. An irrational fear of this man bubbled to the surface and I cowered against Mark. He was waiting. They were all waiting, as if... as if they waited for this moment for a long time.

"Mark..." I whimpered, and he held my head to his chest.

He smelled of the forest, of sweat, and of sex. I clung to him desperately as he began walking towards them. My whimpering grew louder, but Mark gently shushed me and I grew calm.

"Mark." I heard Mr. Hardwood say. "And Ashley." I immediately froze. "Glad to see you've chosen Mark." I wanted to say _over who? _But then I remembered Dare.

A painful ache began in my chest similar to that of which I felt when Dare turned away from me, gave up on me, abandoned me... I moaned painfully and I was crying before I could stop myself. I sniffed into Mark's chest, and then I heard a bit of shuffling.

"I apologize if it was something I said." I heard Dare's father say.

"Glad to have you home, son." He murmured and I saw his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Thanks." I heard Mark mumble and he moved again, up a somewhat familiar flight of stairs, and into a bedroom perfect for us. Spacious, with it's own master bathroom, huge closet (filled with clothes I might add), and a full length mirror.

"Anything and everything you want I will provide for you." Mark murmured when he laid me down carefully on the huge bed which was now ours.

He stroked my hair carefully, then my cheek and kissed my lips softly.

"Can we shower?" I whispered. "I think I smell like..." I didn't have to finish my sentence.

"Like the love making we did?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "Milady wants a shower, she shall get it." He said, in a mock old English accent. "Or..." He put on a huge grin and used a low, sexy, rumbly voice. "We can bathe together." He said as he went into the bathroom and then came out grinning wider. "Master bath, bubbles, and a brush for me to use on your hard to reach places."

I laughed at him.

"You're pathetic."

"Desperate you mean?"

"Why would you be so desperate, for _me_ even."

"Because I've waited for you a long time." He murmured. "Because... I fell in love with you before Dare did, when I first saw you." His eyes stared into my own and seemed so utterly sincere that I realized he couldn't be lying.

He had no reason to.

**Dare**

The moment I stepped away from Ashley I regretted it. Completely. Sarah was a controlling manipulative bitch. The only thing she did well was... well let's just say I took quite a few rides in her bed. Hey, I'm not perfect. From what I could recall Sarah and I had broken up, then there were blanks, huge blanks, and then I went to Sarah at night out of nowhere (the time I cheated), and the rest was blank until the point I woke up to Ashley. And Ashley... was so different. She was so... amazing. I drank her in the first time I saw her. I was ready to pull her in my arms right away and then she cried, for me. Because of me, and cried more, and more. I couldn't make her happy. She'd never be happy with me. I didn't deserve her, I deserved Sarah. Sarah wanted me bad, perhaps I thought of her every now and then... God, it was my fault, all my fault.

"Damn." I muttered into the air.

I alone made Ashley cry, more than anything. She would be better off without me. But I... I would be a wreck. I went back to the cabin Ashley and I stayed in. I moved slowly, brushing the counter, staring at the spot on the couch when I first saw her. The bed room... Ah it smelled like the deed was done here, which it had been. I chuckled and then I shook my head, and sighed. If only I could remember... On the way out of the bedroom I stared at a dent near the bottom. Where I had apparently hit my head. If only I could... No, throwing myself at the wall was a stupid idea, but...

_No._ My mind growled.

_You'll only hurt yourself more if you remember her._

But my stupid self didn't listen. I ended up waking on the floor, at the base of the stone fireplace. I remembered it all then. As all my memories flooded back to me, I realized... I never once thought of Sarah. It was only Ashley. Until... I remembered our fight. I was being stupid. I'd been to forward, my _needs_ had nagged me until I gave in, left Ashley's and went to Sarah. She was more than happy to please me.

"Ashley..." I moaned, my lips trembling.

My own stupidity drove Ashley to my only rival, my most hated enemy. My Dad's favorite pack member, his new favorite 'son', _Mark._


	15. Chapter 15

**(There are a few names from Mark's pack that might seem vaguely familiar...)**

I had lunch, and dinner with Mark and his pack after I took a shower (by myself I might add). I changed into form fitting jeans and a loose T-shirt. I found him constantly catching my eye as we ate, and I could only smile at him. I didn't ask Mark where he had seen me. I didn't want to, at least not yet.

"My dear I've got clothes for you to wear in your closet. They're all new so if you come downstairs wearing them I can cut the tags for you." Mrs. Hardwood said.

"Thank you Mrs-"

"Call me Mother, dear. It's alright."

"Thank you... Mother... I saw them when we first came in the room."

It felt strange to be sitting here with Dare's parents... without Dare beside me. Instead it was Mark and although I admitted he was handsome, that didn't mean I loved him like he said he loved me. After he told me, I just kinda nodded speechlessly. I was in this for revenge. I thought he was too. I had butterflies swimming in my stomach as I listened to the somewhat calming sounds of the guys shoveling food into their mouths, which always made me chuckle.

"Excuse me, I've got chores to do..." Mrs. Hardwood excused herself and it was just me and the guys in the pack sitting at the table and as soon as she was gone they changed their conversations.

"I scouted the high school yesterday. No potential mates." Brad said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Didn't you imprint?" Tanner added.

"Yeah but..."

"Yeah, well we haven't." Phillip muttered as he jealously glared at Mark sitting beside me.

"You imprinted on the one girl... what's her name, Kim?"

I took in a deep exaggerated breath at hearing Kim's name being said.

"She's with the Quileute's." Brad snarled, his eyes sparked like flames.

"She was pretty cute." Someone muttered and there were grumbles of agreement.

"Nobody is taking Kim!" I shouted. "Don't even think about it!"

Heads turned towards me, suggestive looks were exchanged and smiles flicked from face to face.

"No." I began as I stood up, and looked down at Mark for help, but he only shrugged.

"You bastard." I snarled, and then all the other guys got up, including Mark.

"It's nothing personal Ashley. They aren't going to hurt you or anything, just call up Kim..."

"I SAID NO." I screamed at him. "I hate you for thinking this is alright! I hate you for being so calm about taking her away from someone she loves. I HATE YOU!"

I ran as quick as I could, sobbing. If Mark thought I would listen to him and his pack with their stupid selfish ideas of getting themselves mates, hell he had another thing coming.

"Ashley, stop running! Ashley!" He called as I crossed the kitchen tile, ready to run into the forest, get myself lost and cry my eyes out until someone came to save me.

But who would save me? Dare went to Sarah. To think I'd even make it to the forest was stupid because Mark caught up to me just as I was feeling sick.

"Are you crazy? You could have hurt yourself!" He shouted, although I thought he was over reacting since I didn't even make it to the next room, let alone the front door, or the forest.

"Shut up." I cried. "Stop it. I don't want this, I don't want you. I want Dare."

"No you don't Ashley he-"

"I _know_ what he did!" I snapped at him, my lips trembling. "I already forgave him, I just... I needed some time, I understand I was just stupid, and angry."

"Ashley..." Mark began but I shook my head to stop him from speaking.

"I like you Mark, I do, but I love Dare. This was a mistake. All of this was a mistake."

"Ashley..." He said softly, I expected him to be angry.

I took in a deep breath, gripping my stomach which was beginning to hurt. I shouldn't have ran right after eating.

"What?" I asked, having calmed down.

"You're pregnant."

I stopped breathing and my knees gave in. Mark caught me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Who...?"

"I don't know if it's mine or his." Mark said grimly.

I took in deep slow breaths, but then started crying.

"What am I going to do? I can't call my mom from here..." I sobbed into his chest.

I felt so ashamed as well as embarrassed. I felt like people on those shows who would scream and yell about one or the other cheating then figure out who was the father.

"You could call Kim." He suggested, and when I looked up to yell at him some more, I realized he was truly thinking about me, not the scheme they planned to use me for.

"I can't she would-"

"If she's your friend, she won't judge you." He murmured as he stroked my hair.

I nodded and stared at him with trembling lips. My stomach was feeling so horrible I wanted to throw up. And what made it worse was the questions I wanted answered. Who was the father, Dare or Mark? If it was Mark... I would have no chance with Dare. I'd... I'd have to get a divorce. Everything suddenly felt so real I wasn't playing games anymore. This was serious. I needed Dare, not Mark. Even if Mark treated me so well, but wasn't afraid to hurt me. Dare... he was... my life. I cried, and cried, and cried. Mark took me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"It'll be alright. I promise." He murmured as he kissed my head. "I'll leave if you want. I realize this is my fault."

I sobbed louder. The only reason I went to Mark was because he comforted me so well, and he knew when I needed him to go away. Now he was making me feel guilty without meaning to. Mark slipped out of the room and I cried into the pillow. I felt so alone, so cold. I wished Dare was holding me in his big strong arms. I wished... I wished he would kiss my neck and massage my back like he did when I got home from school on days where I cried when we were apart for the hours of the day I needed to be learning. I remembered when he used to try to get me to sleep with him, I remembered when he kidnapped me from school and we picnicked in the forest. I remember his proposal, his eyes, he face when I cried...

_Dare why didn't I go to you when I had the chance? Apologized, forgiven you, and just moved on?_

I eventually fell asleep on my tear soaked pillow, knowing in the morning I was going to call Kim and have her comfort me. Since the honey moon it'd been awhile since I had any girl time, unless you counted Sarah, which I didn't. I just hope the guys wouldn't try anything if she did come... _if._


	16. Chapter 16

**(As always, thanks guys. You are what makes my stories great. Your support really means a lot to me. :D And it looks like there is some baby momma drama! Lol. )**

The morning brought about chirping baby birds crying for their mothers. The sky was clear of clouds, and the sun was shining through the window. I wished it were cloudy, and raining so I wouldn't feel twenty times worse than I already did when I sat up and looked out the window with a scowl on my lips. I just wanted to disappear. Turns out Mark didn't sleep in the same room as me that night. So I took a shower, changed into sweats, and made my way downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning." Mark murmured, catching me in the hall.

He smiled at me, lifted my head up, and kissed my lips so sweetly before pulling away almost as soon as he had started. I grabbed his neck and forced his head back down as I hungrily kissed him back. I missed the warmth werewolves radiated, the familiar warmth I loved. But Mark's warmth wasn't even half as good as Dare's. Still, I needed it desperately. We were making out in the hall, Mark pressed me to the wall, then lifted me up against it, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. With my eyes closed I could just imagine Dare in his place...

"Mark, breakfast. Ashley's probably hungry." Mrs. Hardwood said.

When I opened my eyes and broke the kiss I realized I shouldn't get so carried away with Mark. I bit my lip as Mark put me down on the ground and I thanked her in a whisper as I passed.

"Of course." She whispered back. "I know you still love Dare."

I took in a deep breath and winced as I felt my heart burning in my chest. At the mention of Dare my heart began to hurt. If only I could speak to him, tell him I love him, hold him, kiss him... at breakfast everyone spoke about miscellaneous topics, that is until Mrs. Hardwood left.

"Ashley, how are you feeling?"

"You alright?"

"Need a friend?"

I knew what they were doing and I glared daggers at them all.

"I'm done with breakfast. If you would excuse me." I said fiercely before leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

I let out a heavy sigh. Feeling sorry for myself was all I could do. How did I get myself in this situation in the first place? I walked past a phone, and then another, and then another. I hurried up the staircase and to my room. I stared at a phone next to the lamp. Ok was someone just putting phones around to screw with me? I stared at it, wondering if I should or shouldn't call her... eventually I picked up the phone, dialed Kim's number from pure memory, and waited.

"Hello?" I was so relieved to hear her voice after what seemed like forever.

"Kim?" I asked and after a moment of silence she replied.

"Ashley? Oh my god! Where are you, you're honeymoon was over I thought? What happened?"

I took in a long deep breath and then explained everything that had happened up until that point and I waited in silence after I finished.

"You still there Kim?" I asked, thinking she had hung up on me.

"Yeah... I... I'll be right there." She said, and before I could warn her about the guys she had hung up.

"Damn." I muttered and put the phone down. I quickly grabbed myself a pair of shoes and tried to sneak down the stairs.

Unfortunately for me, the guys had amazing hearing.

"Where ya going Ashley?"

Shit. Exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"You easedropped!" I snarled at Brad who looked a little too eager to have not heard my conversation.

"You just talk loud." He said. "We're not going to hurt Kim. I'm just going to use simple... persuasion tactics." He murmured.

"I'll kill you first." I shouted at him and just as I was about to attack him and probably end up hurting myself Mark grabbed me.

"Sorry Ashley." He whispered as he dragged me outside.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I cried.

"I promised." He whispered in my ear, then kissed my neck.

"Stop it you stupid-" He stole my lips, and the words from my mouth.

"Mmphmm!" I tried, I really did to break free of his grip, but I melted against his warm body, he held my hips pressed against his.

"After this I'll take you to the bedroom." He murmured after he broke our kiss.

"But Kim-"

"Will be taken care of by Brad."

"He can't do that!" I cried, tears spilling over onto my cheeks.

"He can." Mark whispered. "And he will."

"I hate you." I snarled and he only had to kiss me to silence me. "I still hate you! Even if you kiss me like that, even if you're good in bed."

"You're hard to please." He muttered.

"You have no idea." I said and then a car pulled up behind us.

"Play your part Ashley, then you can have another ride." He winked and I scowled at him, but he didn't seem affected by it.

"You'd let me sleep with you even if I didn't do this." I muttered, knowing he would hear it. "And I don't want to, thank you very much." I said into the air.

"Ashley!" I heard Kim cry out.

"Kim!" Her car door slammed shut and she ran to me before hugging me.

"I tried to warn you on the phone. The guys set up a trap. Go back in the car, I'll be alright." I whispered, knowing she'd have less than a minute to be in her car and gone before they came for Kim.

"Ashley, I'm not leaving you." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Kim, you don't understand, they will _kidnap _you."

"They _wouldn't _dare." She whispered, but I nodded.

She stood still for a moment, and her indecision was a mistake.

Brad came almost out of nowhere, scowling at me before he grabbed Kim.

"Put me DOWN. NOW." She screamed so loud Brad actually did.

Kim took a moment to kick him in the groin before she walked off towards her car.

"Let's go!" She called without turning back, I hurried after her, but Mark grabbed me.

"Kim!" I cried, but when she stopped all the other guys restrained her.

"Get OFF ME." She shouted, but Brad was behind her.

He turned her head back and kissed her lips. She kicked and I could hear her muffled protests. I winced as I watched, and then finally she stopped fighting and they let her go. Brad smiled at her, and then kissed her again passionately. Kim, turned on her own, gripped his shirt, and kissed him right back.

"Kim, think of Jared!" I cried, and suddenly she stopped, shoved Brad away, and attempted to get past him.

"Mark, take Ashley away! She's ruining this." Brad growled fiercely as he stopped Kim with very little effort.

"Ruining this? She's SAVING me." Kim shouted, she was a bitch when she was angry.

"You just kissed me. You think you can go home and tell Jared what just happened?"

Oh my god he was trying to make her feel guilty so she would stay.

"KI-" Mark covered my mouth and carried me into the house.

I looked back to see Kim, crying... and Brad hugged her to him with a smug look on his face. What did I get her into? My lips trembled as Mark led me up the stairs into the bedroom.

"We going to do this thing or what?" He whispered in my ear as he laid me on the bed.

I quickly got up and stood up.

"Don't you dare touch me." I warned him.

"And why not?"

"Because I said not to!" I shouted at him, clearly upset.

"That's not a good enough answer for me." He murmured, swept me off my feet and pinned me to the bed, but merely held me there as I stared up at him.

"Let go of me." I said quietly.

"Not until Brad's done."

"Mark, let me go."

"I can't. I promised."

"Well break your promise!" I snarled and glared up at him.

"I can't." He whispered in my ear. "Or my word would mean nothing."

His lips grazed my jaw line, and he nibbled on my lower lip when he got there.

"Mark..." I said quietly.

"You don't want to do this?" He asked disappointed.

"Mark, I don't love you." I whispered, and he stared at me like I just told him his mother died. "I told you this already." I said softly, but he looked so hurt.

"I'm all you got." He whispered softly. "If you need me to help you, I won't. Until you sleep with me again. I know you want to, you're a woman after all, you'll come around." He whispered sinisterly in my ear.

I breathed in slowly as his lips lingered just above mine. I stared at them, and then his lips slowly curved into a smirk.

"Already you want to kiss me."

"No." I lied, too quick.

I knew he was right, _he_ knew he was right.

"They're done now, so feel free to wander about the house. As a prisoner to your own desires." He got off of me and without another word he left the room.

I took in a deep breath, actually scared... and a bit aroused. Mark was way too good at this. I knew I'd need him soon. He was making it hard to not feel like this. I bit my lip nervously. I wanted Dare, not Mark. With Dare, at least I knew he was doing the things that he did because he wanted the best for me. Was I ever going to see him again?


	17. Chapter 17

I let out a scream for all my frustrations. It was long and shrill, perhaps it would carry to Kim? Perhaps it would save her from the charm of these bad boys? When I finished screaming I was panting, and then moments later Mark came in, looking about ready to strangle me.

"Wh-" He grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"He almost had her in bed." Mark growled in my ear. "And you ruined it. She's crying now."

"Mmhph!" His hand was crushing my head to his chest, and I could barely breathe.

He let go, and with a shove I was on the bed. I whimpered as I touched my jaw which hurt like hell. I stared at him fearfully, and he only glared at me. He was _really_ angry. My lips trembled and tears clouded my vision.

"Don't." He said fiercely. "Don't you dare cry."

They spilled over, and I could see the expression on his face soften completely.

"Hey... hey... come on..." He whispered, but my tears turned to sobs and soon he was cradling me in his arms, but I didn't want him to.

"Go." I choked on the word as I pushed him away, but he held me tight. "Please!" I begged.

"Ashley, you really think I'd leave while you're crying?"

"Y-You've d-done it b-before." I sobbed and buried my head in his chest.

"When?" He whispered. "I don't remember..."

"A long time a-ago."

"Ashley..."

"Just go away, please! Y-you're making i-it w-worse!" I cried.

"You sure you want me to go?" He whispered, failing to hide the concern in his voice.

"Yes." I replied, quietly so my sobs wouldn't make me stutter.

He looked at me distantly. His emotions were fairly well hidden from me. I could see I hurt him, but at that point I really just wished he'd hate me and dump me outside so I could find my way back home.

"I won't." He said through gritted teeth, and for a moment I thought I heard him wrong.

"What?" I asked, my sobs had lessened enough to let me talk without stuttering.

"You heard me." He said quietly as he looked down at me.

"Mark please-"

"Don't tell me to leave, 'cause I won't." He said as if he were offended.

"But you told me that-"

"I know what I said!" He snapped and then seemed to regret it. "I know, I lied." He murmured so quietly It almost seemed like he didn't say it, but he stayed cradling me so I didn't doubt it.

I let myself calm down, hoping Mark would leave. He didn't. I stared at him, waiting for something. He didn't move, but I could hear his breathing. Eventually I grew comfortable enough to close my eyes, but just for a second... I woke up much later, the sun was setting, Mark was sleeping beside me, holding my waist protectively. I tore out of his arms and burst out the room. I heard him waking up, and I quickly sprinted down the hall when I suddenly realized I was only wearing my panties. I screamed, and I heard mumbling and groaning from the guys that were still asleep. That wasn't the greatest idea I ever had. I hesitated between escape, and running to Mark out of embarrassment. The guys peeked outside their rooms, and when they saw me they whistled. I went scarlet and was frozen in place. Mark got to me and quickly wrapped a blanket around me mumbling under his breath.

"Go back to bed!" He snarled when they lingered in the hall.

I noticed Brad wasn't among them. Mark carried me back into the bedroom.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked angrily.

"I just slipped off your sweats alright? I knew you were going to run off when you woke up, I thought you'd notice before you came into the hall. S'not my fault." He muttered.

"YES IT IS. I'M FREAKING NAKED." I shouted at him.

"Naked with your clothes on, yes." Mark replied calmly.

"You call this clothed?" I yelled at him, and without thinking I grabbed Mark's hands and placed them on my exposed thighs.

A jolt ran through my body as his warmth slowly spread throughout my body.

"Wait... I didn't mean to-" His lips pressed against mine.

_Too late._ His lips were firm, angry, soft, warm...

_NO, not again!_

I couldn't resist him. I was only a woman and one woman could only do so much to fend off a man.

"Ashley!" Kim called me, snapping me out of my trance.

I pushed Mark away, and I heard him growling, heading for the door...

"Stop!" I shouted at Mark so loud he did.

I knew the look on his face because Brad had the same look when I interfered with him and Kim.

"There you are!" Kim called, seeing me through the crack in the door.

I quickly snatched my sweats and pulled them on before fleeing down the stairs with Kim and we met up with Mrs. Hardwood in the kitchen.

"Thank you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem. You did the same for me, but... I'm just sorry I couldn't help before... when he got you to sleep with him." Kim said quietly.

"I'm so sorry girls. This werewolf business is so... _dirty_. Boys are boys regardless if they are werewolves of not." She murmured and served hot chocolate to me and Kim.

I thanked her and sighed.

"Jared's on his way with the pack. Jacob is staying behind because..."

I knew why. I took in a deep breath and nodded, and then half-smiled.

"I have to stay." I said after a long silence. "You need to be rescued."


	18. Chapter 18

**(How are you guys liking these big bad wolves? ;) )**

"You have to come with me." Kim said as if it weren't up for debate.

I shook my head and laughed sadly.

"There's nothing for me to go to." I said quietly.

I knew I couldn't face my parents, and probably not even Dare if I ever got to see him again. I'd chosen Mark over him, and for what? Revenge? I knew I was being stupid, but why did it have to come to this? To my being alone, with Mark, where there was no _wrong _with these boys.

"I'm not letting you stay here!" Kim said rather loudly.

"I'm not letting you go." I heard Mark growl from the doorway.

Mrs. Hardwood left in a hurry out of the kitchen and I turned my head and watched him walk to me in two quick strides, before he hugged me to his chest.

"I need you." He whispered in my ear so convincingly, I believed him.

"Mark..." _I'm not in love with you and never will be._ "Don't do this, please." I whispered not voicing my real thoughts out loud.

He kissed the top of my head over and over.

"Leave her alone." Kim snarled. "She doesn't like you!" Kim defended me fiercely.

Mark laughed darkly.

"You don't know how easily she's swayed. She came to me. She must like something about me." Mark mumbled the last part to himself, but I heard him.

"Yeah, it's called your body. And I couldn't help it, you made me feel betrayed!" I hissed through my teeth like I had tasted something disgusting.

"I only told you the truth, and you swallowed it eagerly, like you were looking for an excuse to abandon your precious Dare." Mark shot back and I grew silent.

"Don't listen to him." Kim said, and Mark shot her a look.

"Don't make me call Brad." Mark snarled viciously at her, and Kim looked at him with frightened eyes.

She was scared of them just like I was. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Don't threaten Kim." I said angrily. "You think you can just waltz in here and sweep me off my feet, take me to bed, and make everything better? Life _doesn't _work like that, _I_ don't work like that." I said and found that Kim didn't back me up this time.

Dare's threat still hung in the air.

"It's worked on you every time." He murmured, and kissed my cheek.

"Stop." I said, a force behind my voice making sure he understood I meant it.

But, his kisses continued along my cheek, my jaw, to my lips.

"No..." I managed to whisper before his lips were on mine and then Brad swept in stealthily, catching Kim off guard as she avoided looking at Mark and me.

**Kim**

I felt so guilty sitting there unable to say anything, and then I felt arms on my waist, so warm, so strong. They reminded me of Jared, could they be his arms? I turned only to be pulled to Brad's chest. I gasped, and pushed, but it was no use, he had the strength of a wolf.

"You can't escape me this time." He whispered quietly.

"Don't touch me." I snarled.

"I already am." He replied flirtatiously.

An even match, Brad and I were. His eyes pierced mine with a strange intensity. They made me want to drop everything and be with him, but only when they held my eyes. I looked away. Those eyes were that of the devil. My heart and his beat at the same speed.

"You were meant for me, and me alone." He whispered, but I knew of this pack's mind games, I wasn't going to fall for them, I wouldn't, I couldn't.

I had Jared coming to my rescue, and yet...

"Just climb upstairs with me, all your troubles will go away, I promise." He breathed in my ear seductively, if that were even possible, which it was because he was doing it.

"Let me go." I said dangerously.

"Come with me." He murmured.

"No." I replied, squirming uncomfortable in his arms.

"You remember what happened when I touched you right?"

A shiver ran down my spine. How was it that Jared was the same species as these guys? How could werewolves be so _bad_. They were the good guys... or they were supposed to be.

"Please don't do it again." I whimpered, and he grinned.

"Now, I see we're negotiating." He said.

"No!" I breathed as he turned me to face the other way.

I stared at the floor shaking.

"Mm..." He touched my hips.

"S-stop." I stammered, having noticed Dare and Ashley's disappearance.

"We're alone now sweety, don't worry 'bout anything."

"Please..." I begged. "I..." His fingers slowly slid into my jeans, lingering on my hips.

His warmth was contagious I soon noticed as it spread throughout my body. I gasped.

"Bedroom?" He whispered, giving me a way out.

I felt embarrassed, standing in the kitchen, his fingers in my jeans... on my hips.

"Please." I breathed, and his hands came away, I could feel how much he didn't want to remove them.

He lifted me up into his arms, grinning down at me.

"You get weak in the knees when I touch you darling. Does Jared do that to you?"

"No." I answered truthfully, and then I realized my mistake.

His grin grew wider.

"What did I tell you? Meant for me." He said and kissed my lips softly.

_Jared I'm sorry... Even I'm not strong enough to resist..._

"I..." _think you're right. _My lips could not form the surrender that would come from those words.

I didn't want to show weakness, but my body betrayed me already. Before Ashley snapped me out of the trance I was in, his hands were up my shirt, feeling gently. Their warmth, the gentleness of his strong, rough hands, and his beautiful face made me fall to my knees. That was my surrender. That was my own body's betrayal. He knew. I knew. We knew I was weak against his charms.

"I hate you." I breathed. "But I..."

I couldn't choke out the words as we came to his room and he shut the door behind him. He didn't bother locking it. He knew I couldn't leave if I tried.

"You're a devil." I breathed.

"Yeah? Well I bet you can be one too." He growled sexily, twisting my words to make his own encouragement for going through with this.

He pulled me to him forcefully by the belt loops in my jeans.

"Mm..." He murmured, always before he did something I didn't want him to, and yet I wanted him to _so_ bad.


	19. Chapter 19

"I love how you struggle against me even though we both know you want to do this with me." Brad whispered in my ear.

Resistance only prolonged the torture I knew he would inflict upon me, that he _was_ inflicting on me.

"Just give in to me darling. I'll be gentle, or rough, if you like that."

A shiver ran down my spine. His hands were in my back pockets, I was glad they weren't elsewhere, but I still hated how badly I wanted them to be elsewhere. I had to be strong, I knew I loved Jared and Brad wasn't going to change that. But with his body pressed so close to me I couldn't help feeling what he felt, lust. Slowly he removed his hands from my back pockets. His hand trailed up my side, rested on my hips a moment, and moved upward to my breasts.

"Just say yes." He whispered and kissed me.

"Yes." I breathed when he pulled out of the kiss.

He began his work. He gripped my hips and pushed me onto the bed.

"You won't regret it." He whispered, but I knew I would.

He pulled my shirt over my head, smiling as he looked me over. I felt incredibly embarrassed, but he didn't laugh at me. He brought himself close, lifted my back, and held me as he kissed me. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. It left me starving for more when he pulled away and I heard a _click_. My bra came undone. That was what he was after. I suddenly felt vulnerable as he climbed on top of me and kissed me to distract me while he undid my jeans.

"I hate you." I whispered in between kisses.

He only smiled at me as he got me completely naked, and he still wore his shorts.

"You need to learn to love me then." He whispered to me, and ran his fingers lightly on my sides making my skin tingle.

I took in a deep breath, caught his eyes, and we were making out again. It wasn't long afterward that he himself got undressed and he had me beneath the sheets. I fell asleep against his chest, completely naked.

Ashley

Mark took me to the bedroom, but I refused to do anything with him. I fell to my knees, covered my eyes, and waited for Mark to leave.

"Ashley... get up!" He said, but I didn't, I stayed on my knees, waiting... "Alright... I get it. I'll stop." He muttered and I took in a deep breath.

"You're lying..." I accused him.

"No, I'm not. You're already pregnant, I don't need to do anything. I just needed to get you away from Brad and Kim." Mark muttered, and I stood up.

I felt angry.

"You're so stupid!" I cried. "Kim is innocent, she has Jared, and she came here to help me! How could you do this?" I said, my voice cracking with emotion.

"Because it's what needed to be done Ashley. You've got to understand, we're guys, and also werewolf guys. It's our job..." He said, leaning close as he kissed my lips and then brought his head beside my own. "To impregnate you girls."

"You bas-"

"Save it Ashley." He said as he grinned. "You were only needed to get pregnant."

"So all that stuff you told me was a lie?" I whispered, and in his eyes I saw nothing to answer my question.

"No. I do love you, but not the kind of love Dare has for you. More of an appreciation really, I love your body, your personality..." He stole another kiss. "The way you cling to your girlish innocence..."

"Don't touch me ever again." I snarled at him.

"I don't know if I can do that, you're going to have a litter of my children." He said with a grin.

"I would rather die!" I spat, and he only smiled before reaching out to touch my stomach.

"And leave this one all alone? I don't think you could kill something so innocent."

I took in a deep breath and glared at him.

"You're a monster."

"Always was, always will be." He muttered, winked, and then left the room, locking me inside.

I really hated him then.

Dare

I felt my heart beat in my chest, faster than normal, when I got a call, from Jacob. I picked up, figuring he would only call me for something important.

"Get your ass back to La push. Ashley's in danger." He said with a sharp edge to his voice. "I can't believe you let Mark have her!" He shouted on the other end. "I gave up, because I thought you could protect her!"

"Listen, it wasn't exactly my fault! A pack lives up here, they stormed in and demanded Ashley!"

Jacob just laughed at me.

"I suppose you just gave her up then?"

"NO." I said into the phone. "I'm coming back alright?"

"You better hurry, the guys are eager to go."

"wait what? You're planning a rescue?"

"Kim's captured too. Can't just leave them there Dare. Now get your ass down here!" Jacob hung up on me and I scratched my head, sighing.

"You coming back to bed?" Sarah called from the other room.

I was in my boxers. I let out a heavy sigh, and found myself jumping out of the third story window, turning into a wolf as I did so, and ran like hell. It didn't take long for me to meet up with Jacob and his pack. Jared was shaking like crazy, and when I came to Jacob he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I figure you hate me now right?"

"What do you mean? I always did." Jacob snarled, and I nodded.

"Yeah, well, we're going to have to be temporary _friends_ if we're gonna save Ashley." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He was silent for a moment as he looked away and replied distantly.

"I'm not going."

"Hell, you're coming. My pack isn't a bunch of softies like you guys, we need everyone to go. _Everyone._" I said, and the guys all turned to Jacob.

"I can't stand to see her after what you've done." Jacob replied.

"If you love someone, you love them always." I said, implying that Jake never did.

"Fine." Jake said. "But I'm not shaking your hand."

"Fair enough." I said and then we began to plan.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Thanks guys for all the reviews, and for reading. I read all of them even if I don't reply. :D)**

Kim

I woke up, took one look at Brad, and started sobbing. I woke him up, and my sobs were so loud, so overpowering that when he spoke I didn't hear him, didn't want to. No more comfort. I screamed at him as I sobbed, spitting ever venomous word I'd ever learned, and surprised myself when I said some words I didn't know. He was trying hard to calm me, but I got out of bed and scrambled to cloth myself with my eyes blurry with tears and my lungs heavy with sobs.

"Kim!" I heard him shout. "Get back in bed, we'll talk!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." I screamed at him only to start crying more as I managed to get my panties and my jeans on, I fumbled around for my bra before he had me wrapped in his arms and pulled to him with my back against his chest.

God, I hated him so much! I hated how he reminded me of Jared, his strength, his muscles, his warmth, his eyes... It made me want to scream so bad. His arms were wrapped around my breasts, covering them as if he knew I felt so vulnerable.

"Quiet down now, alright?" He whispered in my ear.

I hated when he whispered, it was too hard to distinguish a voice that way. I closed my eyes for a a moment as I cried and made the mistake of imagining Jared. A tingling sensation ran through my body and I melted in his arms. My mistake. He carried me back to the bed and laid me down.

"I'll bring you breakfast." He mumbled sounding tired.

I kept my eyes closed and snuggled the pillow to my chest. Then when I opened my eyes again I remembered. I got dressed and came to the door. Thank god it wasn't locked. I hurried down the hall and then stopped dead when I saw Mark in my way.

"You better go back to bed." He said quietly. "If Brad sees you, he's going to mess with you some more. Trust me, just play it like a baby. He won't try anything if you're crying."

I stared at Mark and then I realized he was helping me, somewhat, I mean it's not like he was carrying me to Jared, but the next best thing, saving me from Brad. I nodded, understanding. I went back to bed, took of my shirt (though I hated to) and my bra and wrapped the sheets all around me, feigning sleep. When Brad found me like that he left me breakfast and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered quietly, trying not to wake me.

I felt his fingers on my hair, and I flinched. He drew his hand back, and my eyes were shut too tight...

"Trying to fool me?" He asked with a chuckle. "You almost did." I heard a heavy clunk and then he left the room without another word.

I took in a deep breath, scooped up my clothes and put them on with a shudder. Then I proceeded to look at the bed side table. A little bushel of violet Lilac rested on a silver tray of pancakes and a glass of milk. I picked it up carefully in my fingers, twisted it, and smiled. It smelled amazing, and was the cutest flower I'd ever seen. I never really was a rose kind of girl.

_Don't you dare fall for him Kim. Jared is waiting for you, faithfully I might add._

Damn my thoughts. I automatically felt guilty and sat the lilac down and then ate breakfast. When I was done I kind of lingered in the room. Feeling guilty some more for having slept with Brad instead of Jared. God I missed Jared.

_I wish he would- _

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

_Ashley. _

Ashley

I went to sleep after Mark locked me in his room. I cried myself to sleep actually. Being without Dare, and with no comforting warmth I was left to fend off my lonely broken heart by myself. I needed that werewolf warmth, but Mark never came and I cried myself to sleep. In the morning he brought me breakfast, and I woke up just as he was about to leave.

"Mark!" I called out before I could stop myself.

He stopped, and turned back, lingering near the door, ready to bolt.

"Please... stay. Hold me." I begged, and in his eyes I saw confusion.

"Don't Ashley. You don't want to be with me." He muttered with a hint of jealousy.

What was that about?

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Dare." He only had to say the name to make me sob. "Ashley..." I heard the hesitance and sorrow in his voice that I would expect from someone who actually _cared._

"What?" I yelled venomously. "You love to watch me suffer don't you?"

"No I-"

"L.E.A.V.E. Forget I asked anything of you!" I cried, but then I felt his arms around me.

"Rest." He murmured. "You need it."

I found myself nodding, and I sighed as I snuggled against him. When I woke up next he was gone. I groaned, and then rubbed my eyes softly. When I sat up I saw familiar blue eyes on me and I accidentally let out a scream. A huge wolf in the middle of a bedroom was pretty scream worthy I thought, but I realized my mistake. The wolf hopped onto the bed, and it threatened to give under it's weight. It nudged me roughly out of the bed, sniffed me, and stiffened. I knew this wolf was Dare, but why did he seem frozen? Wasn't he saving me? The door open suddenly, and slammed into the wall hard.

"Get out Ashley." Mark snarled, shaking violently.

"You get out!" I yelled.

He glared right at me, his shaking lessening slightly.

"Get out, I don't want you to get hurt."

I felt Dare nudge me towards the doors as Mark moved from the doorway. Both of them had their eyes on me the whole time as I left the room. I wasted no time in running down the stairs and then I found Kim following close behind.

"They're here?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Let's go." She murmured and stole my hand as she pulled me out the front door.

I could hear the fight we left behind us. Barks, yelps, thumps, and the whole house was shaking. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Jared waiting for Kim with a sports car. Kim came to Jared, let go of my had and hugged him for the longest time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered and cried for the longest time.

I stood feeling for Kim, she made the same mistake I did, I realized.

I gave them their privacy, and then when they unhugged, Jacob came out of nowhere it seemed and when I looked into his eyes I lost track of everything. He looked at me like he had the first time. It felt so amazing.

"Hey." I breathed.

"Hey." He replied, and I had to blink back tears.

It had been awhile since we had both seen each other, but by the look in his eye I knew I had some explaining to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**(I'm terribly sorry I left it like that for all of you. It was not right. I hope to finish this as quickly as possible to make up for the long wait. I'm sincerely sorry, I would hate me too if I waited so long)**

I stood awkwardly in place, and I nervously touched my stomach. I felt slightly nauseous. How was it that werewolves could tell I was pregnant before my own body could?

"It's good to see you Ashley." Jacob said as he stared at me like the most precious thing to him.

"Jacob... I." He grabbed me and kissed me so passionately, desperately, and lovingly that I submitted to him and allowed him to kiss me.

"I'm sorry. I had to." He whispered when he pulled away.

"It's alright. Seems like everyone's doing that these days." I muttered feeling so dirty it was ridiculous.

"Sorry, but we really have to go... reunions over." He said and ushered me into the car as Jared did with Kim and the boys took the front seat as we sped off in the sports car. I looked at Kim as we both looked guilty.

My innocence and hers were both left behind us it seemed and silent tears filled both of our eyes. We suffered in silence together, the only real comfort we could have. I was so stressed out, wondering about Dare and if he was unharmed, or perhaps lying unconscious, or worse, dead... My lips trembled at the thought of it.

"Ashley, we're here..." Jacob had opened the car door on my side and helped me out as he walked me to his house, and to his room where he let me sleep.

"I'll protect you with my life Ashley." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair once before quickly leaving me alone.

I laid on his bed, wrapped myself in the covers and laid there, waiting before I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Jacob expressed concern but he knew I was pregnant and simply made sure I had plenty of water, as a fellow member of the pack suggested he do. It wasn't until the next day that Dare showed up. I woke to see his figure in the doorway.

"Dare?" I whispered quietly.

"Go to sleep Ashley." He said quietly.

So I did. When I woke again it was to throw up another time and I wandered into the kitchen for food. Dare wasn't there. I panicked and called for him desperately. While everyone tried to calm me, I stressed myself out too much and ended up in the bathroom throwing up again. When Dare came back he made sure he was nearby, but did not come close to me. He was there when I woke, when I ate, and when I threw up. He was by my side constantly after that. He never made physical contact with me. I dreamed of how it used to be with all the simplicity's of a child. How, how did this all happen? I didn't know if Dare could forgive, because it really didn't seem like it now.

It was when I was 6 months pregnant that I realized I wasn't showing at all, like I should and everyone avoided me except for Dare. He came to me the day I realized it.

"You aren't pregnant." He said quietly. "I... we thought you were, at first, but then after about a month... it was mostly a mask for your safety."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You're not pregnant."

"I-I heard you, but what? That doesn't... it doesn't even make sense? I was throwing up..."

"You were stressed out so much when I left to run errands that you made yourself throw up. It was just stress Ashley."

"So you lied to me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I was only trying to protect you."

"I see." I said quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

"You're not mad?"

"No, how could I be?" I asked with a laugh. "I... I was rescued and protected from Mark. My god, he scared me so much. He manipulated me-"

"You don't need to explain, I forgive you. Now I need you to forgive me..."

"Forgive you? For what?"

"Cheating on you, again."


	22. Chapter 22

**(I hope this somewhat makes up for my absence. WARNING: some of this chapter may not be appropriate for those who do not like explicit content.)**

"When did this happen?" I breathed the words through gritted teeth.

"Before we came to rescue you." He said, and I let out my breath slowly, steadily, as if to by myself time. "I, I have to forgive you for that, because..."

"I know what you did." He whispered. "You don't have to repeat it."

"Alright." I muttered as I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Fuck Ashley, I thought you weren't angry!" He shouted at me as he shook slightly.

"I can't help it! Aren't you mad at me for what I did?!" I yelled at him as I stormed up to the door and pulled on the locked door although I knew it wouldn't budge.

I huffed and turned back to face Dare when I found him inches from me breathing into my face.

"Of course I'm angry." He said growling low, dangerously.

I backed up into the door way as he moved closer still. I cornered myself I soon realized as I reached out my arms to either side of the doorway, touching the stone a few inches deep with the door at my back and the stone at my sides. My lips trembled as I looked away from him. I was a ruined girl. Unworthy of his love, but he had betrayed me too.

"You..." His lips were at my neck and he was breathing heavily as he kissed me hard and sucked on my skin.

"Dare..." I moaned and he pressed himself to me.

I moaned again as I felt one of his hands feeling my inner thigh, and he rubbed me there roughly with hands that were tough, and big. He then lifted my leg up and held my womanly parts to his groin which he rubbed roughly against me. I moaned loudly, protesting by saying his name, but each time he rubbed harder until I kept moaning his name.

"You know what I want." He whispered into my ear as he unlocked the door and released me.

I stumbled back, turned as I saw Dare advancing on me, fell and crawled as I tried to remember my way around the place. I panicked. The way Dare was panting, the way he was staring at me, chasing after me, I could not think. The hall scared me the most as I half ran, half stumbled down it. I saw the couch, the kitchen. I knew I was trapped with him, and he wanted me in his bed. I ran as far as I could from the bedroom, ran up a flight of stairs only to have him catch my foot, and laugh as I kicked viciously and ran up the remaining steps.

"You can't escape me." He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" I screamed and I ran into the nearest room, shut the door and as I was about to lock it, Dare easily pushed me away, and the door open.

"Leave me alone Dare!" I cried, but he only shook his head.

"You spoke jealously about how I treated Sarah, remember?" He asked as I ran to the window. I unlocked the latches just as Dare pulled me away from it, screaming as he took me into the hall near to the stairs.

"Stop it!" I screamed and thrashed wildly, and it was just enough to have him stop, only to press me against the wall.

"I like how you struggle, it makes me want you so, so much more." He whispered as he was able to pin my arms above my head.

He kissed my neck and I moaned, cried, and almost enjoyed what he was doing. A strange sensation went through me and I cried out when he rubbed his erect groin against me roughly.

"You're enjoying this?" He asked as he lifted my shirt while he kept my arms still and my body pressed against him, I could do nothing, not that I wanted to.

"You tease me!" I said when he managed to get my shirt off.

"Yes." He whispered roughly in my ear. "I didn't play rough with you because I was afraid you wouldn't like it. Now I almost wish you didn't, this would be a much better lesson that way."

He shoved his hand roughly underneath my bra and groped my breasts. He had barely touched on the things he knew when we were together, but I realized he was much more skilled then he let himself on to be. I moved my hips along with his groin, and cried out when he found weaknesses I didn't know I had on my breasts with his hands or my neck with his lips. Then he undid my bra and released me again as he simply walked away.

"Dare!" I called. "Mark did so much better than that." I said, and instantly Dare was upon me, his eyes looked darker as he shoved his hand roughly into my panties and he felt how wet I had gotten.

Of course Mark had been much much worse than Dare, even before Dare started this. Dare pushed me down to the ground easily enough.

"You are enjoying this too much..." He said and in his fit of both anger and jealousy he easily ripped my jeans and panties off of me.

"You don't know how much I want to ravage you right now." He said as he panted and kissed my lips passionately as he himself undressed, so quick, that when he finished the kiss he entered me without warning.

I moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure as I realized my womanly part would have to adjust to his size. Dare was much much bigger than Mark was and I had gotten used to no one at all.

"I see you found out who is better in this." He said as I cried out moaning and crying as he did not allow me time to adjust to his size.

He pounded within me as I arched my back, moaned and worked my hips, grinding against him. He sucked on my nipples and made them both erect as he worked them with his hand as well.

He moved roughly, and I moved my hips to compliment this. When finally I felt an orgasm I moaned as long and loud as I ever had and he continued to work me as I made noises that please him and then he finally was finished we both laid there and he stayed inside me, pulled me to him and then kissed me before getting rough again for a moment and then he let me go.

I panted and caught my breath as he slowly pulled out of me and he kissed my neck again and then sucked so I had a bruise and moaned loudly.

"Ah. That felt amazing." He muttered as he got his clothes, and I stared up at him as I laid, sweating, and tired.

"We can take a bath together if you'd like to." He said, his voice returning to normal.

"I, I'll take a shower by myself." I said as I caught my breath.

"Suit yourself. I hope to have a great time with you again Ashley, this is going to be our real honeymoon. Hell, I'd love to fight with you again if it ends like that." He grinned as he looked at my clothes ripped to shreds on the ground.

"Go get one of my shirts if you need to, I'll make us some dinner."

I let out a sigh as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What just happened?" I breathed the words to myself as I turned on the water to the shower.


	23. Chapter 23

After my shower I took one of Dare's shirts and scavenged around for a pair of short shorts, some underwear, and a bra left here from when I stayed last. I threw the outfit together and took a look at myself in the mirror. My hair, still wet, fell on a shirt of Dare's, which he hardly ever wore. It was red, loose, and covered my short shorts completely. I put on some deodorant, and just a little bit of perfume that smelled faintly like vanilla before I went down the stairs to see Dare just setting a plate of grilled steaks on the kitchen counter.

"Hey there sexy." He practically purred, and my face flushed profusely as I walked into the kitchen.

Shyness fell over me almost instantly, and he laughed a little at it, but he strode over to me cupped my face and kissed me slowly and passionately. It was a long, lingering kiss and when he pulled away I was grinning like an idiot.

"How do you still keep that innocent look?" Dare whispered as he planted a soft kiss on my neck. "I love that about you."

I laughed and Dare put his arms around me. We hugged for awhile, but then my stomach growled at me.

"Our food is getting cold." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah I got to keep you fed." He said sighing dramatically as he let go of me.

I laughed again as he laid a steak on my plate and pulled some potatoes out of the oven and plopped it down on my plate as well.

"Was all this food just waiting here?" I asked and Dare nodded with a slick smile on his face.

"I kept it stocked because you never know when you want to escape the rest of your world with your lover..." Dare said and I laughed at him as he chuckled. "I also let Kim stay here with Jared from time to time, and they usually kept this place stocked up too."

"You weren't planning this were you?" I asked accusingly as I grabbed a knife to cut my steak with and a fork.

He let out a huge sigh, looked at me, and grinned devilishly at me.

"You'll never know." He said while I started cutting into my steak with my knife and fork.

He stole them from me, and he cut my steak quickly, whereas I usually took forever cutting my steak. I smiled at him and kissed him as thanks. Then we sat across from each other smiling and staring at each other after we took a bite or two. I felt his feet on mine.

"Dare..." I half scolded, half encouraged.

I knew Dare liked it when I played games with him. God, we were so dysfunctional. I felt him rubbing my ankle, and then his slowly went higher.

"Dare, I'm trying to eat." I said, but I chuckled at him.

"Come on..." He mumbled with a playful scowl.

"Well I can get kidnapped for you, and we can go have sex like that again." I said, and he glared.

"I don't want you to get kidnapped, I want you here, with me. Always." He was serious, and I found my eyes watering a little.

"Oh god, no Ashley, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." I croaked as I wiped my tears away on the shirt of his I was wearing. "You're being too sweet."

"Well, if I wasn't sweet sometimes, I wouldn't expect you to stay with me."

The tears came back and he groaned.

"Ashley, I'm sorry, I'll stop saying sweet things!" He said and I laughed through my tears of happiness.

Dare could be so strange sometimes.

"It's ok, I'm done crying, don't worry."

"Alright finish eating, I wanted to watch a scary movie with you..."

"You know I get scared from them."

"That's the point." He said grinning at me.

"You'll be too scared to leave my sight, and trust me I could stare at you lustfully from afar, but I prefer seeing you near me so I can see all the details." He gave me a look over and I just laughed.

"I can't eat if you keep making me laugh!" I said, still laughing.

"Sorry, sorry." He murmured scarfing down his food while I ate at normal pace, none to eager to see the scary movie Dare picked out.

I stared out the windows which showed the sky painted black, a small moon showed through a few stray clouds. There still wasn't much light out there, but still the stars outside were stunning and I finished my dinner staring at them. After dinner I thanked Dare again and he took my hand as he escorted me to the couch, turned on the T.V in the living room, and then popped in a DVD of said scary movie. Then he smiled at me again.

"I know how much you hate ghosts, Ashley." I groaned as he took a seat next me me and I sat fairly close to him, just in case I freaked out, which I most certainly expected myself to do.

When we began watching I thought maybe, just maybe I might get through it, but I jumped, clung to Dare, covered my face in his bare chest, and held his hand when I got really scared. When it was over Dare was right, I glued myself by his side, glanced around frequently and over thought every little creak and crack that the house made.

"It's alright, I'm right here." He would whisper when I insisted on turning just about every light in the house.

"I know..." I whispered back shakily.

He took me to the bedroom and I laid on his chest as he stroked my hair gently. I closed my eyes and slowly, very slowly, I fell asleep, but just as I was about to lose all awareness I heard him speak.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "That I couldn't protect you better."

I was only half aware of what he said, and I didn't stir, but I believe he meant to whisper with me fully asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came slow, but when I woke I was greeted by Dare's still face in sleep. I couldn't help smiling as I stared at how young and innocent he looked. I sighed lovingly and laid my head back down on his chest. I listened to his steady heart beat, and soon he woke, yawning and stretching his arm opposite to the side I was laying on. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled lazily back.

"Morning..." He yawned again.

"Morning." I murmured as I kissed his chest.

"Don't get me excited so early in the morning, you might regret it."

"I don't regret anything I do with you." I murmured as I kissed his neck. "As long as it's out of love or passion, or a bit of both."

He chuckled at me as kissed my forehead.

"You're such a tease..." He said huskily.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he responded by kissing me on the lips, parting them with his tongue while it danced across mine. I smiled into the kiss and before I knew it, it was over and Dare got up in only his boxers to stretch. I stared at his back muscles which were so defined. My eyes traced them hungrily, and Dare turned to see me staring. He gave me a devious grin as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Come shower with me Ashley." My cheeks flushed profusely.

"Dare!"

"We're married Ashley, and I've seen you naked."

"You haven't seen me shower!" I called back.

"Well, there is a first for everything!"

I moaned.

"No thanks!" I called, as I quickly ran out of the room and practically flew down the stairs.

When my phone rang suddenly I flinched. For some reason I felt like I wasn't really in a world with other people. It felt like just me and Dare for the longest time. I went and searched for the phone, just barely able to reach it before the end of its ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ashley?" A female voice asked.

"Mom?"

"Honey I missed you so much, where are you now, isn't your honeymoon over?"

"Well, actually mom... we sorta extended it."

"Extended what?"

"The honeymoon." I said and she laughed at herself.

"Of course, of course. I was only worried. You will come visit soon honey right?"

"Yeah mom, you know I will."

"Alright, I'm sorry for bothering you. Tell Dare I said hello."

"You're not bothering me mom." I laughed. "And I will, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and stood still for a moment with it in hand.

I knew I had to visit her soon, it had been way too long. When my phone rang a second time I jumped and then laughed at myself as I answered assuming it was my mother again as she often wanted to say something after we hung up.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

I checked my phone to see if it dropped the call. It didn't.

"Hello?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry Ashley... I just, I had to hear your voice..." It was Jacob.

"Jacob..."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I..."

"Jacob it's ok, but Dare he'll get mad..." I said quietly, listening for the sound of running water, but I was worried Dare could still hear.

"Oh so it's alright for you to sleep with Mark, but you can't even talk to me?" It felt like he had slapped me in the face.

The was silence. He didn't apologize.

"Goodbye Ashley." He growled and hung up.

I stood frozen in place, phone still up to my ear. I felt numb, before a wave of emotion hit me and I began to sob. I knew what I'd done. I thought I buried it deep within, but it was like a raw wound. It was my weakness. I couldn't stand what I did. I betrayed Dare, even if he betrayed me first, it didn't matter. All relationships had their weaknesses, and mine and Dare's was a common one, infidelity. Revenge had motivated me, and maybe I should have thought before I did, what I did, but I didn't. And Jacob, who was always on my side just reopened a wound where it hurt me the most, my heart.

Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did, push Jacob away, for just simply speaking to me. And what did it matter if Dare knew I was talking to him? What would he do? My lips trembled and my whole body shook violently as I sobbed.

When Dare did not come to my aid I felt so lonely. I needed comfort, sweet comfort. I waited a few minutes, before his shower turned off, and then he heard my sobs. He dressed in a pair of shorts and then ran down to comfort me. He picked me up and sat me on the couch as he knelt down and asked what was wrong.

"Jacob he-"

"What did he do to you?" Dare snarled and sniffed the air. "Why can't I smell him?"

"Dare-" I choked on his name. "He called me... he... he..."

"He hurt you?" Dare asked, his eyes glazed over with a damaged look.

He didn't ask what he said, but he sat there.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you." He said, and I sat there for several long moments.

"I want to forget." I said quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

**(I'm glad there is still interest in the story despite my long absence, which again I apologize for, I really should have finished this before I took my leave.)**

Dare took me in his arms, but said nothing more. What I wanted was impossible, and Dare knew it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I love you Ashley, and we both know what we did, we forgave each other."

"I still feel jealous of the girl you were with, and I feel so dirty and so sorry for what I did with Mark."

"Don't think I don't feel jealous and sorry too Ashley. What we did will always be there and I blame myself, I shouldn't have cheated on you when we were dating just because we had a fight. We can only try and forget, but that comes slowly Ashley. There's not a day that goes by that I feel sorry for what I've done." Dare said seriously.

Tears streamed down my face and I kissed Dare. His lips moved slowly at first then it worked up into a passionate kiss, and soon he pulled me so I was sitting with my legs curled around his back and I was in the center of his lap. For a moment I thought of nothing but his lips on mine, but when we pulled away panting for air it flooded back to me. He stared at me like I stared at him, in surprise.

"I..." I looked down and my face burned as I uncurled my legs from around his body, but Dare wouldn't let me move from his lap.

"We aren't dating anymore Ashley. No one is going to walk in on us, why are you so embarrassed?" He asked for once sounding a little hurt.

"I, I... Dare, please... 6 months ago I was taken, and held against my will, I'm a little more protective..."

"Not in the hall when I-"

"That was different!" My voice raised and my lip quivered as I stared at Dare.

He narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing.

"I need my family. I need Kim. I need to get away, I feel so..." I took in a deep breath, but instead of calming me I felt like I was suffocating. "Smothered..."

"No you don't." He growled. "It's what Jake said. I'm going to fucking kill him." Dare snarled as he gently pulled me off of his lap and then left the room in a hurry.

"Dare..." I said. "Please don't!" I begged as my eyes began to water. "Dare, you'll make everything worse!" I cried, sobbing.

"What do you want me to do Ashley? You would not think of feel this way if he didn't call you!" Dare yelled as I came into the kitchen and he was searching for his keys.

"Dare!" I cried.

He turned to me his eyes wild, his whole body shaking.

"Go, away, Ashley." He said slowly in between heavy breaths.

I knew I should have listened, but I slowly came closer to him, his eyes warned me of the danger as I stared into them, trying to calm him. It was when I touched him that he flinched and grabbed me desperately like something was trying to take me. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my neck forcefully until I was crying out for him to stop, even though it hurt just as much as it pleased me. When he did pull away he kept me close to him, and I lifted my hand to my neck as tears of pain filled my eyes again. He said nothing, just held me. We stayed like that for awhile until finally I pushed him away from me and just walked away. I didn't believe Dare would go after Jake anymore and when I didn't hear him opening drawers and searching anymore I knew it was safe to fall asleep in the bed, which I did.

"_So you can sleep with Mark, but you can't even talk to me?"_

"_I didn't mean that."_

"_Then what did you mean?"_

"_I don't think I married the right person."_

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night with my body on fire. I sat up and looked to my side. Dare didn't sleep in bed with me. My mind was cloudy and I could not think straight as I got out of bed. I stumbled when I tried to walk, but I was able to reach the wall of the bedroom to steady myself with.

"D-are." I coughed as I choked on his name.

My throat was so dry, and I desperately needed water. I walked to the doorway and then let go to get to the staircase, where I fell and despite a severe lack of strength I inched over to the stairs, and slowly descended, crawling with my legs behind me so if I passed out I would not fall down them. When I got to the bottom I continued to crawl into the kitchen where I used a chair to get me on my feet again. When I finally got to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water I was completely exhausted. I drank the whole bottle and ended up with about 5 empty bottle nearby.

"Dare..." I called, my voice sounded better, but I was not strong enough to be heard.

I sat propped up by the fridge itself and drifted in and out of consciousness. When my fever broke and I woke up completely, I was staring at a familiar and welcome figure kneeling down in front of me.


	26. Chapter 26

"Jake..." I breathed his name like a sigh of relief.

He said nothing to me, but held a look of concern on his face as he looked at the state I was in. Without speaking and hardly making a sound he picked me up in his arms, climbed the stairs and laid me in my bed.

"Don't go!" I cried weakly when he turned to go.

"Ashley." He said my name longingly, lovingly.

Jake would never have hurt me, never cheated on me, if only I had chosen him.

"Jake please. Sleep here tonight." I said quietly.

He let out a sigh and eyed the door, he closed it softly, and then climbed into my bed beside me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I snuggled up against him.

I shouldn't have asked him. I was a married girl. I was a stupid girl. I was still, just a girl. When I woke I opened my eyes and saw Jake still there. I spoke nothing of Dare. This was most certainly a dream, it had to be. He was already awake, his face masked from me.

"Jake..." I said and ran my fingers across his chest.

What a beautiful dream this was. His head snapped to me in an instant, and I saw the look of longing, love, and lust all combined into one stare, with maybe a mix of anger in it too.

"Ashley, don't." He breathed, his breath was hot.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't. We were caught staring at each other.

"Don't make me..." He whispered, but we had our lips on each others and we were kissing each other softly, but desperately, passionately, but lovingly.

"I knew it." Dare said, and I opened my eyes and pulled out of the kiss, but I didn't let go of Jake.

"Dare..." I began apologetically.

"I invited him Ashley. I wanted to see. You ran straight into his arms, just like I thought you would. He was always supposed to be the one for you."

"Dare, please, I love you..." I said.

"Fuck, Ashley... I can't love you, not like that."

"Dare..." In his eyes I saw the hurt, but he turned his face away.

"I was never good for you. I knew I wasn't. I'm a werewolf, and not even the fucking good kind." I had left Jake on the bed as I stood up and I walked towards him."GET AWAY!" He yelled, but he turned and looked at me teeth bared and lips curled into a snarl. "You don't understand Ashley!" He yelled, as he looked me over hungrily.

"Dare, get the fuck out of here." Jake growled.

"Stop!" I said, but they argued despite me.

"Fuck off Jake!" Dare snarled.

"You invited me to tempt Ashley, you said you needed me to watch her, so you fuck off!"

"That was before I saw her with you, and all I want to do to her..." His tongue swept over his lips and I felt instantly vulnerable.

"Guess I was always right about you, I knew I hated you, but now I realize that someone like you could never change." Jake said glaring at him as he stood protectively in front of me.

"I guess it's because I'm the only real werewolf here."

"Beast you mean. At least I don't act like an animal!" Jake yelled.

"ENOUGH! I can't do this, I can't, I- I want a divorce!" I screamed and tears poured down my face as I ran out of the bedroom and out of the house.

Thankfully no one pursued me. I took a large clean breath of air. I stood there for a moment, then I went back inside to get my phone and Dare's keys to his car on the counter, but when I returned inside I heard wood snapping, glass breaking, growling, howling, and large thumps.

"Oh my god no!" I ran up the stairs just as Jake, in his wolf form, flew out the door, permanently widening it and crashed into the hand rail.

It broke, the pieces snapped and flew all over the place. I covered my face with my arms and then I heard growling and when I uncovered my face I saw Dare looking down through the new hole in the hand rail.

"Dare, don't do it!" I said, my voice and whole body shook.

His ears went up, and he turned to me as if in surprise, he looked at me for only a moment before he crouched and then sprang off the edge to tackle Jake. I ran forward and stopped when heard Jake howl in pain.

"Stop it Dare!" I screamed and sobbed.

When he did though I was even more surprised, until I saw that Jake, laying in his wolf form was unmoving. I watched Dare slowly move away from Jake's body and ascend the staircase. He made no noise, other than that which his paws made. I backed away quickly into a different room, one which he couldn't fit in as a wolf, and shut the door, but then I saw there was no lock. When I turned on the light I found it was a walk in closet. I turned off the light, shrank into the corner, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Ashley..." His voice came from right outside the door.

I closed my eyes as silent tears fell.

"Ashley, I'm sorry." I opened my eyes and sat in shock.

Dare wouldn't apologize if...

"Ashley..." He spoke my name quietly, not angrily.

I heard the doorknob turn and he stood outside the door, staring at me as light flooded in.

"We need to talk."

"Dare, please. I meant what I said."

"Ashley stop. I might get angry again." He said, his voice already sounding like he was.

"Dare I can't handle your tempt tantrums!" I said. "And you hurt Jake. He was trying to help."

"I know, but I... can't help it."

"Well this needs to stop. Your acting like... the bad guy."

"I'm trying, Ashley." He whimpered.

"You haven't shown any sign of change." I whispered. "I don't believe you can."

"I'm trying." He said quietly, and he cupped my face gently, almost like Jake would.

"Dare, I'm scared of you." I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.


	27. Chapter 27

Dare stood silently in front of me as he stared at me. I could not meet his eyes after that, but instead I slipped past him and ran down the stairs to Jake. He still hadn't woken up. I knelt down and stroked his fur softly, waiting for him to wake.

"You care too much." Dare said after a few minutes and I turned around suddenly in surprise, he was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Is that bad?" I asked quietly.

"It is, if your care is misplaced." He said, glaring at Jake lying limply on the ground before returning his gaze to me.

"It's not misplaced." I said glaring at him, but he kept a steady gaze, calm, piercing... "Then go, because I'm going to continue to care about him. I never stopped." I said, and Jake stirred underneath my palm.

I turned back to him as his wolfish eyes opened and I smiled at him. His eyes lit up when his eyes focused and he slowly pulled himself up and licked me all over, that is until he saw Dare. He growled low over my shoulder as I embraced him to keep him from going after Dare and possibly getting hurt again.

"Shhhh." I soothed and his growling grew just a bit softer.

"Go Dare." I said quietly. "I'll get the papers to you later."

"No you won't."

"Dare please."

"You love me Ashley." He said, his voice thick like honey.

I used to love the way his voice sounded when he was trying to be persuasive, but right then it felt so wrong, forceful.

"Go. I want nothing to do with you Dare. You aren't good for me. Crawl back to that ex of yours-"

"Is that it then? You think I'm so weak-?"

"Yes, I do. You can't control yourself, your urges. You are more like an animal then any guy I've ever met." I said venomously.

"More so than the wolf you're holding?"

"GO." I shouted with my face in Jake's fur, turned towards Dare.

"Why don't you leave? This isn't your place." Dare growled, and Jake bared his teeth and barked at Dare.

"Maybe I will." I said. "But not because this isn't my place, because it is, but because I'd rather be with Jake than with you."

"Ashley..." Dare said, his eyes looked darker, his body shook viciously.

"Don't." I said quietly. "Please." A look of helplessness swept across my face, and Dare stopped shaking instantly.

He still cared, but he was hurt, and the Dare I knew was reckless when he was hurt or angry. I let go of Jake and stood up, I stared at Dare, and in an attempt to try and calm him I strode forward and embraced him.

"I'll never lose my love for you, but this is better for me." I whispered quietly.

"Ashley I can't lose you." He replied, his voice barely even a whisper as he kissed my cheek, and my jaw, and when I was trying to push him away, he kissed my neck in just the right place.

"Dare! Let go!"

It hadn't occurred to me that Jake hadn't made any noise, until all of a sudden Dare was on the floor and Jake was wearing a pair of his shorts and a white T-shirt he _borrowed _from Dare. He grabbed my hand, took Dare's keys off of the kitchen counter and I reached for my phone as he hurriedly led me out of the house and opened the door to Dare's truck for me before he got into the drivers seat and drove me the hell away from there, back to the territory of his pack.

"Kim?" Jake called her. "Ashley's going to be staying with you for a little bit, but right now we're going to visit her parents... Yeah, so they'll stop calling you... Yeah... Yeah, I'll explain later." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me as he drove dangerously fast until we were sitting in the truck outside my parents house.

"I can't..."

"You can Ashley, you've been avoiding them. Dare let this happen to you, but I don't want you to lose touch with your parents."

I took in a deep panicked breath.

"Alright. I can do this." I got out of the car, and Jake followed me.

I looked back at him, pursing my lips in fear.

"Go on." He said and I walked up to the door, knocked, and instantly regretted it as butterflies flew in my stomach.

I felt like I was going to be sick by the time my mom opened the door and she grinned before hugging me, then she looked at Jake and was instantly confused.

"Where's Dare?" She asked.

"Well... I-"

"Ashley!" My dad, who was almost never home came to the door and hugged me, and then me and Jake were both ushered in.

My mothers question lost in the commotion as she went to get us some snacks, like I was still in high school and I was bringing over a friend.

"It's been so long sweetheart."

"I know dad." I said. "I'm glad I came to see you."

My stomach was hurting, and I was shaking slightly out of fear, but Jake took my hand in his and smiled at me. The butterflies lessened. My mom came back in with cookies and milk, I smiled at the simplicity of it.

"So how are you honey?" My mom asked out of concern.

As far as she knew I was on a 6 month long honeymoon. Which I obviously didn't have.

"Well... I'm ok health wise." I said smiling.

"Well that's good!" Mom said to me smiling back.

I bit my lip.

"But, mom I-"

"So are you thinking about college honey?" My dad asked.

"I haven't been, but I'll be looking into it soon..."

"And Dare, what about him?"

"We, I..." I swallowed, the butterflies came back and I looked at Jake for support.

He nodded and smiled at me.

"I'm... getting a divorce. I think."

"A divorce?"

I nodded closing my eyes, waiting for someone to explode on me, but no one did. I opened one eye then the other and sighed in relief.

"I thought you were going to yell."

"Why would we yell? Honey, this is a choice you've made, and if you're unhappy now it's almost a sure thing that you won't be happy later, but you're sure it's not just a fight?"

"I'm sure, Dare and I always had really rough patches, but I'm just... unhappy more of the time than I am happy. I think it was a mistake to marry him." I said quietly.

"Then dear, if you're unhappy, we'll help you file for divorce." My mom said with an empathetic look in her eyes.

My lips trembled and then tears spilled over my eyes as I smiled.

"I love you guys." I whispered and then both my mom and dad hugged me tightly.


	28. Chapter 28

While I caught up with my mom and dad Jake listened and waited until we were standing at the door ready to leave.

"Thank you mom and dad for everything, I really appreciate all the support."

"No problem at all dear, but won't you be needing somewhere to stay?"

"Well, I was going to stay with Kim..."

I felt guilty for not spending time with my parents, but if I stayed with them I knew I would be questioned eventually about what really happened, and they wouldn't understand what I was going through at all. Kim would though. I gave them hugs and then left with Jake to Kim's house.

"While you're there the pack is going to be guarding you."

"You don't have to do that." I murmured, but Jake shook his head.

"Yes we do. We don't know what Dare will do without you." Jake said seriously.

I laughed harshly.

"You say that as if Dare needs me." I replied while shaking my head.

There was silence, and when I looked at Jake there was a serious look on his face. He wasn't kidding.

"Come on Jake, he loves me, but he doesn't need me."

Again Jake did not reply, so I stopped talking until Jake pulled into Kim's driveway and she ran out to greet me as I got out of the truck.

"Ashley!" She cried as she embraced me.

I laughed and then when she let go of me she took on a serious tone.

"What happened?" Just then Kim's mom came out of the house.

"I'll tell you when we're alone in your room." I whispered as her mother hugged me and started talking.

Jake stood there again, waiting until her mother returned to cooking dinner, which she invited Jake to He said something about having to leave and apologized, so she just disappeared back into the house with Kim while I said goodbye to Jake.

"Well..." I began awkwardly. "Thanks for everything Jake."

"No problem." He murmured.

I knew it was uncomfortable, we used to date, I was married and getting a divorce. It was all a little to complicated, and made for an awkward conversation. Silence endured for a few seconds, but I wasn't known for being a slow thinker.

"I appreciated you _rescuing_ me." I said with a smile, and he chuckled at me.

"No problem." He said with a little more oomph.

I laughed.

"Have you run out of words?"

"I don't have much to say but, I do want to do something." He said and before I could figure out what he meant,he pulled me smoothly into his arms.

He paused a second to allow me time to push him away, when I didn't he lowered his head and kissed me softly, gently. His lips were tender, firm, and smooth. I could automatically feel the difference between Jake's kisses and Dare's. Dare kissed as if he were starving for me, while Jake kissed like he cared for me. When he pulled away I felt a warm feeling inside I hadn't felt since dating him. I smiled brightly and sincerely at him.

"Do you have to go?" I asked quietly.

"I have to." He said. "I have pack duties to get to, but I promise I'll be outside the house guarding you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Dare won't hurt you anymore." He said as he left and I stood there and watched him drive away.

Tears fell from my eyes. _We don't know what Dare will do without you._ Who was really hurting who here?

"Ashley! The food's ready!" Kim's mom called from inside the house.

I stood for a moment longer before I turned and headed into the house to eat dinner where I held meaningless conversations with Kim's mom. When we finished we both headed upstairs to Kim's room and she shut the door.

"What happened? I saw you guys kissing, you're married Ashley!"

"I don't think marriage means much these days." I said quietly.

"That's not an excuse!" She yelled then she got silent, waited, and then lowered her voice. "Tell me what happened?"

"I'm going to get a divorce." I said quietly.

"Oh." She said confused. "What... what did Dare do?"

"A lot of things." I said quietly. "But he attacked Jake and... I swear he would have killed him, and I..." I took in a deep breath. "I am afraid of him, he can't control himself especially when he is angry." I murmured.

I remembered how he couldn't control himself when he had me to himself, even though I did succumb to him then. I remembered all the times he got so angry he could not keep himself off of me, I remembered how fierce he was with others, how he hurt people and never thought twice about it. What did that make Dare? After awhile of silence Kim sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." She said and gave me a hug. "Jake will take care of you now."

I stopped breathing for a short second as I caught on to her tone. She never liked Dare. For the sake of our friendship, did she just go along with it? I hoped not, for that meant I truly picked the wrong man. I was unhappy, and I was alone.

"Enough about me though, how are you Kim?" I asked.

"Me and Jared are great, considering. He was much more understanding that I deserved. I know he could never do anything like that to me..." Her voice grew soft, and she fell silent.

Dare could betray me, just like I betrayed him. Jake could never do that to me.

"Come here." I said when Kim's eyes began to water and we hugged while both of us cried silently.

It was later in the night when my phone rang and I quickly picked it up and answered without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was Jake.

There was silence. I checked my phone, it said Dare. I choked on my breath as I put my phone up to my ear again.

"H-hello?" I repeated softer, Kim was in the bathroom taking a shower, and the Kim's mom was asleep.

I wasn't afraid because I knew Jake would be outside protecting me.

"Ashley." His voice sounded so quiet, so vulnerable, like a whimper.

"Dare..." My lips trembled.

"Please come back." He begged me.

I bit my lip because his voice was like a sirens song, it pulled me. I stood up, my hands shook and I knew I shouldn't but I silently slipped out of Kim's room.

"Embrace me, I'll protect you." I stopped at the top of the staircase. "I'll be gentle with you." I descended slowly in my shorts and tank top that I borrowed from Kim. "I don't want to hurt you." I believed him and kept going.

When I stood at the front door I could almost feel him. I closed my eyes and my hand went to the door knob. When I opened them Dare stood there, his blue eyes on mine. His hurt and vulnerability left me feeling sorry for him. I hung up the phone and my hand fell to my side.

"Ashley." He inhaled deeply as if he missed my scent.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and I found myself drawn to him. I touched his chest, he opened his eyes. His lips turned upwards into a devious smile as he pulled me closer and kissed me roughly. I struggled, finally snapping out of whatever it was that possessed me to come to him. I screamed.

"Ashley!" I woke up suddenly.

"Thank god Ashley, you were screaming like someone was trying to murder you, are you alright? You dozed off and-"

"I'm alright thanks Kim." I said sighing in relief.

It was then that we heard a wolf howl.

"That must be Jake." She said. "He must be worried."

I looked at Kim for a moment before I got up, and then ran out of her room, down the stairs, and to the front door. I opened it to find the outside of her house void of life. I took in a relieved breath, but I stepped outside anyway, and I waited for a few minutes in the chilly night air before Jake in his wolf form came up to me.

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to apologize. "I had a nightmare."

He approached me and nuzzled against me.

"I had to see you Jake, you make me feel safe." He licked me and I sighed as I embraced him.

It was a few minutes later that Jake stirred me, and licked me as he whimpered. I knew I was keeping him from his duties so I reluctantly released him and returned to Kim's room.

"Sorry." I said, but she nodded in understanding and then I laid my head down on a pillow to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Sorry guys, it has been a short while since my last update. If you've been waiting like crazy, I apologize. I got into a car accident not to long ago and I really haven't made the time to write, but I'm ok, I got away with a few scratches and bruises thanks to my seat belt! :D)**

The morning came and there was no trouble. It was strange, but I welcomed it. I slept in until noon before Kim woke me to tell me that I was going to take it easy for awhile until the divorce papers were all in order. My parents had gotten a lawyer for me, a good one.

"Jake hasn't come around. Jared told me this morning that he won't be able to see you until later like... night later. They'll both come over and we can hang out together." She said while I was rubbing my eyes to get rid of my sleepiness.

"Tonight?" I sighed. "I want to see him now..." I murmured.

"Ashley." Kim chuckled. "Relax, they have to keep watch for-"

"Dare..." I groaned. "Can't the other pack members watch out for him?"

"Jared and Jake are assigned here, but the other guys after the night, they do whatever they're told to do by Sam."

"I know." I sighed heavily and rolled onto my stomach.

"Oh no you don't, we're getting up, getting breakfast and we're going to act like normal girls out of high school." Kim rolled me back over and pulled me out of bed.

"Isn't sleeping in normal?" I muttered as she dug through her closet and pulled out tight fitting blue jeans, a deep purple long sleeved V-neck shirt and a beige jacket with a fur lined hood. "What are we going to do?"

"Ashley... I don't believe I ever took you to a party." Kim said with a devious smile.

"What? A party? I don't party like a party party..."

"Well, that will change, trust me, your hips and mine with be moving to the music. Don't let your good figure go to waste Ashley! We're hot, we're gonna flaunt it!"

"But what about Jake and Jared?"  
"Jared okay-ed it. He loves to watch me dance, and Jake... I'm sure he'll be watching too." Kim said and I blushed slightly as she hustled me into the bathroom with the clothes she picked it out told me to get ready.

I chuckled to myself as I turned on my shower. I brushed my hair, cleaned myself up, then changed into her clothes. It was about one o'clock when I was finished and we had breakfast at a diner not too far from the house. Kim told me they could go anywhere nearby as long as there were trees to conceal them, so next we hung out with some old friends at their house before the party started at 8pm and me and Kim arrived at 8:40. By that time most people were there and me and Kim went to the back of the house where there were sliding glass doors and a homemade dance floor.

The music started and in a group of people I knew from school I started dancing, laughing, and just generally having a good time. I moved my hips like I didn't even know I could move them. Me and Kim danced with each other until it got late and Kim got a text from Jared telling us to meet at her house so as we moved through the crowd of people to the door. When I saw the door open ahead of us and I saw Dare and his old pack members I froze immediately.

"Kim..." I whispered. "We have to go out of the back."

I knew she saw Brad like I saw Dare. She nodded at me and when we turned around one of them was behind us.

"Ladies, leaving so soon?"

"We're tired, and we want to leave, why don't you leave us alone?"

"We won't keep you long, just a moment of your time is all we'll take, see... we can't stay long either." He muttered as he herded us through the crowd right into Dare and Brad.

"Ashley." Dare said with more than a hint of his husky, sugar coated voice.

"Dare, leave me alone. Jake will-"

"He has no idea, and he won't know I was here. Not that it matters, you're still my wife. Or have you forgotten?" He murmured into my ear so I could hear his voice above the music.

"I'm leaving you."

"Not right now."

He took my hand and stole me away, farther from Kim than I wanted to be so that we were mostly alone in a corner where we could just hear the music.

"You look very nice in those jeans." He held my hips as he forced me to sway with him to the music.

"Good, then maybe Jake liked them." I muttered darkly as I felt him tense up, but he relaxed soon enough.

"I'm not the monster you think I am Ashley." He said as his lips brushed over my cheek.

"Really? Because you're acting like the same jerk who tried to get with me in high school."

"And yet, you've moved so close to me..."

"You're holding me here!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You are clinging to me." He said with an amused grin and a mischievous glint in his eye.

I realized he was right I had pressed closer to him until we were touching.

"It's cold." I lied; I didn't know why I had gotten so close.

"Sure, or maybe you want some comfort."

"You don't comfort me." I whispered fiercely as people bumped into us as as they danced.

"Then maybe your afraid of something else? Speaking of which I never pinned you as the party type."

"Stop! Stop with this... this game! Dare I'm done. I told you that!" I said fiercely, struggling to keep my voice low.

"I'm only speaking to you Ashley. Be calm." He said, though from his lifted brow and the smirk he wore on his face I could tell he enjoyed this far too much.

"Jake will come for me."

"He's waiting for you. They expect you to take a few minutes to get there, it's been... about two, maybe three, and they will only get suspicious, but I will let you go by then. You'll be in his arms soon, but for now you're in mine." He said, trying to make small talk.

"I should have expected you to do something like this, the one time I try to have fun you show up to ruin it." I pushed him away and his arms fell.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course, you're right, because I showed up at the _end_ of the party. But go on, have fun then. I suspect Brad has finished talking to Kim. You two can go. But I will see you again Ashley." He said and I turned quickly and pushed through the crowd as Kim came to me with angry tears in her eyes as we quickly made for her car and drove quickly to her house.

"Jared!" Kim cried out as soon as we got there.

Her mother was out, visiting relatives. She sobbed.

"They were there." Tears welled up in my eyes as Jake noticed he pulled me into an embrace.

Kim was stricken much more by this than I was. I didn't blame her.

"It's ok." He whispered. "I'm here. They disappeared into Kim's room and I stayed with Jake as he led me into their living room and we sat on the couch.

We didn't say much, and when I got tired I laid my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep. His warmth and kindness made me feel extremely safe.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Well since this story is MATURE, and you are reading this, I will be WARNING you that this chapter has some content that will not be suitable for those easily offended by such content, that is all, thank you.)**

"Get out Jared!" I opened my eyes suddenly to Kim's voice, Jake was still with me, holding me, but he was already awake.

"Kim! Calm down!" Jared had his arms up in surrender, but she was mad, and when Kim was mad she didn't let up.

"I said get OUT! And take Jake with you! We're done with both of you! We'll find us a pair of boys who can actually take us out, and do things with us! I'm tired of this bullshit!" Kim was ranting in her room and I groaned as I sat up.

"Brad was right! Your pack is just a bunch of pussies who do nothing all day but fucking work. If you fucking realized there was a whole world to experience, then MAYBE, you can come back! God, this isn't fun anymore! I want more, I want my old life, what I _used _to have before you came and made things boring!" Kim ran down the stairs with pairs of heels in her hands, and she threw a pair over to me, almost hitting me in the process.

"And look it! When I could have been training Ashley on the party scene, I was stuck waiting for you to finish your work, waiting for you to hold me, waiting to watch a movie I don't even care for! Well we are done. I _know_ Ashley craves the wilder side of things, just like I do. We won't be prisoners this time, we'll be _welcome guests_!"

"Kim listen to yourself!" Jared yelled back but she didn't care as she ran around the house. "Your talking crazy, last night you were crying because of _Brad_." Jared growled as his name came off his tongue.

"The only reason I was crying, _Jared_, is because he insulted _you._" She spat back.

She picked up our phones, left a note, ran upstairs to grab something and came back down with two party dresses. She threw a purple one at me and kept a black one for herself before she disappeared upstairs again.

"Kim, I'm not letting you leave this house!" Jared yelled, and there was a while before a response as she came downstairs wearing the little black dress with the sweetheart neckline and carrying two huge suitcases.

"Too bad, I wasn't asking you, and you don't own me. Let's go Ashley, and why haven't you changed yet?" She groaned and dragged the suitcases nearby as she helped me up off the couch by taking my hand.

"I brought all the essentials for us Ashley. You have been on the pill right? I think you told me that... we're going to have so much sex, we're going to party..." Kim was talking loudly so Jared could hear as she practically stripped my clothes off me in front of Jake, who, didn't look away as he stared at the process.

"Ashley..." I heard Jake's voice filled with that seductive tone I was used to in Dare's voice.

He stared wide eyed, his pupils had overtaken his eye, and Kim stopped dressing me as soon as Jake showed interest. She shoved me towards him.

"Should be some practice to be had here. All boys are the same when they get that look in their eye and they're turned on, and I know you don't really want to go back to Dare, so make it last Ashley." Kim said as she left the room and argued with Jared elsewhere.

Jake was quivering as I stood nearly naked before him. I had my arms folded across my chest, but I knew it was too late. He reached out and grabbed my upper thigh, successfully pulling me forward where I fell into his lap. My legs were folded on the couch on either side of his legs. He trembled so much as he whispered an apology and then his hand caressed my body. I shivered with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful..." He said quietly as his hand moved to my bra which he threw off with no effort.

He grinned as he got a good look at them, but he wasn't satisfied, he pushed me off him so that I was lying on the couch. He was still shaking, holding himself back, but his eyes full of lust, reminded me of Dare's full of anger, and I knew it was impossible.

"Jake, wait..." I breathed, my lips quivered, I had only ever been with Dare.

I didn't quite know what I was doing.

"Relax." He whispered. "I've got this." He said as he climbed over me, then he lowered his head to my neck, searching for my sweet spot there.

It was the one thing I truly could not fight and I squirmed underneath him uncomfortable. Jake wasn't wearing a shirt, but had a pair of cargo shorts on that he made no move to remove. At least that was a good sign. Then his lips met the spot I was fighting for him not to find.

"Jaaake!" I moaned, saying his name like a warning, but like with Dare, it only urged him forward.

He kissed that part of my neck in ways Dare hadn't. He sucked on my skin there, making me weaker, making me moan his name. My back arched with the pleasure of it all. I wanted sex, I wanted this. He forced my back to arch, and he slipped one arm underneath me as he rubbed himself against me.

"Jake..." I gasped, I could feel his parts through his shorts, and they weren't small either.

He stopped kissing my neck and grinned at me.

"I guarantee you'll enjoy this Ashley." He whispered seductively in my ear before kissing my lips.

The passion and need surprised me as he forced my mouth open and our tongues danced. He pulled my body to his, still with the barrier we had, his shorts, my underwear. I ran my hand across his chest feeling his muscles as they moved. He was grinding against me, teasing me.

"Jake, give me what I want." I whispered as I shyly kissed his neck.

"On my terms." He whispered in my ear, surprising me.

Jake always did what I wanted. Now it seemed like he was doing what he wanted. With his free hand he caressed my hips, and his fingers tugged at the sides of my boy shorts until he had pulled them off of me. I gasped. I wasn't used to my own nakedness, and I felt vulnerable to Jake. He continued kissing my lips, my neck, and as his hands traveled down my sides and I was panting, waiting for him to give me release, but he was calling the shots. He was exploring my body, all my curves, my hips, my breasts.

"Jake _please_." I begged, and he grinned at me in between kisses.

"Please what?" He asked as he pushed his groin in between my legs still with his shorts on.

I moaned as I gripped his shoulders.

"_Please_ give it to me." He smiled.

"If that's what you want." He pulled his shorts off quickly, almost as desperately as I felt, and then when he got his boxers off he positioned himself, and held my hips firmly in his hands.

I squirmed desperately and with my legs I tried to pull him forward but he wouldn't budge. I knew he was trying to make me want him more, but I couldn't possibly want him more than I did then. He shook, and I knew he couldn't wait any longer as he entered me. He was slow, and let me adjust to his size, until he was completely in.

"I'm not going to hold back." He said as he pumped into me and kissed my neck. "I have for too long... I've wanted to do this since I first met you."

I arched my back as he felt me up and together we ground into each other. I moaned loudly, I didn't care of Kim heard. Jake moved quickly, he was leaving everything to instinct, and we rolled off the couch and onto the floor where I was on top of Jake. He grinned at me and I scowled, now he could look up at me.

"Move your hips Ashley. Kim said you can dance." I glared at him, but my anger didn't last long, considering the situation.

I moved my hips around in a circle as Jake lifted and pushed me down on him. He held my hips feeling me as I moved. I arched my back, and Jake had to hold me to keep me from pulling out of him. Eventually it got to a point where we couldn't stand it any more and Jake thrust into me quickly while I rode him out. He moved me how he wanted as I panted and moaned for more, until I let out one final moan and we both climaxed. I collapsed onto his chest while he was still inside of me.

"I don't want to pull out." He said as he laid there.

"I don't think you can." I said with a grin. "Your so huge..."

He rolled over on top of me and kissed me lips.

"You noticed?" He asked as his eyes devoured me again.

"Ashley!" Kim's voice ruined the moment. "Come on let's go! I know you guys are done!"

I sighed, but Jake kissed my lips passionately as he slowly began to pull out of me.

"You don't have to go." He said, but Kim threatened to come in the room if I didn't so I dressed in the dress she gave me and Jake dressed in his shorts and I went to the front door.

"Jared's waiting for you Jake. Hope you two had fun." Kim said and Jake just smirked mischievously as he left with a nod to me.

"My god Ashley, I didn't think you were so naughty." Kim said as she shut the door.

"Me? You pushed me right into that one." I said with a laugh.

"But you enjoyed it just as much as any other girl would." She said and I laughed, neither confirming or denying it.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Brad and Dare are bringing a camaro, god Dare is so fucking rich." Kim said sighing. "I'm jealous of you." She said with a wink.

It was like overnight, Brad's words had changed Kim.

"Wish I could say that." I muttered as we waited for them to show.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Thank you to those who reviewed and those still reading, it keeps me writing!)**

"So what did you and Dare talk about?" Kim asked me as we waited by the door.

"He was trying to flatter me."

"It didn't work then?"

"No."

Just then their car pulled up, but as we opened the door I quickly found out they both drove separate cars. Dare was driving a new black shiny camaro and I could help staring as he grinned at me with his hair messed up just perfectly and his shirt was tight against his skin.

"Come on girls! Don't leave us here staring!" Brad yelled from his new white camaro.

I looked at Kim for some kind of guidance, but she only smiled at me as she whispered in my ear.

"Be careful. I've got your back, but you have to play it safe. I can only do so much." She whispered, her voice no higher than a breath.

She hurried to Brad's car and they pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road leaving me with Dare. I bit my lip as he stared at me. I looked to the forest hoping to be saved by Jake.

"You fucked him didn't you?" He asked and my head snapped back to him.

He stared at me with a lifted brow and just gave me a laugh.

"You are so like me, it's not even funny." He said as he cut the engine off and got out of the car.

"I am _nothing _ like you!" I spat venomously as I stood defenselessly in the middle of the driveway. "How could you even say that?" I whispered, tears appeared in my eyes and I wiped they away with the back of my hand.

He moved slowly, cautiously. I didn't move.

"Ashley come back with me. Be my wife. I will take you out and show you off, I will take care of you, and at night I will love you like you want to be loved." He said his proposal sounded so good.

Inside I knew I shouldn't accept. Inside I knew we'd hurt each other. I just didn't want to feel that way.

"I..." He was close now, closer than I realized.

"Ashley, please. All you need is me." He said as he stopped right in front of me.

He reached out his hand and I flinched. His hand fell, and he stood with his lips set in a grim line. He was fighting anger.

"Please." I whispered weakly, but then I felt his hand slip into mine.

His warmth mingled with mine, sending a pleasant tingling throughout my entire body.

"I'll take it slow." He murmured softly in my ear. "I promise."

My lips trembled as he opened the car door for me and helped me inside.

"Ok." I said numbly as he put on my seat belt and I sat like a doll, confused, and blank with my hands folded in my lap.

He kissed my cheek as I stared at my fingers and then he got into the drivers seat. I was hurt, but I wondered how Kim was feeling.

**Kim**

"Woooooo!" I cried out as Brad drove fast with the top pulled down.

I shook my hair wildly as we flew down the road. Music I felt like dancing to was on, and I moved myself to the beat. I caught Brad staring at me hungrily. I grinned at him. Brad smirked and flashed me a heart stopping grin.

"You must have done this a lot." I said smiling at him.

"What?" He asked smiling smug at me.

"You know just what to do..."

"I've been practicing for you." He said as reached out and grabbed my thigh.

"Ah, you think I came back for you?" I asked him, and his eyes caught mine as he came to a stop at the front of the mansion.

"I know you want to mess around, but I warn you, I get _very_ possessive." He growled as he took off both our seatbelts in one swift motion and he had pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Brad!" I moaned, he already knew I couldn't fight him when his hands gripped me so strong, and he nibbled on my neck.

But, he pulled me and I climbed into his lap as he kissed me all over my arms, neck, and face.

"Stooop it; we're in the front of the house." I whispered in his ear as he kissed me roughly on my neck just to hear me say his name.

"I don't care." He stole my lips with his and I kissed him with the same overwhelming need as his did.

"Well, I, do." I said when I got a chance to breathe in between kisses.

He groaned as he shut off the car engine and took out the key.

"Fine, wrap your legs around me, I can hardly wait as it is." He growled low and I measured his impatience in the anger he felt.

He held me with one hand as we kissed over and over just to hold him over until he got to the door. He unlocked it with his free hand, and as soon as we got inside and the door was shut he took me with him to the floor where we continued to kiss, and his hands traveled all over me.

"Hey Brad." I stopped, but Brad didn't seem to care. "Guess you forgot we were here, but, since we are. Mind if we watch?"

"Brad..." I said as he continued kissing me, he didn't even bother to look me in the eyes.

"Hmm...?" He was so into me, and my body, his hand went higher than my dress and when I felt his hands gripping the only thing keeping him from me, I struggled underneath him.

"Stop this now!" I yelled, and he stopped to look me in the eyes.

"Fine." He snarled at me, though it was mostly playful. "But I want to see you in my room tonight." He whispered before kissing me a final time and helping me up.

I felt embarrassed as Brad held me underneath his arm protectively and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Nobody better touch her." He snarled, but I was getting looks from all of them.

"Unless I say so..." I purred smiling crookedly at them.

"We'll see if they can get passed me." Brad growled, a warning to all of his pack members.

He pulled me along with him into the kitchen where there was apparently a meal waiting.

"Don't get any ideas Kim, I'm keeping you safe here, not them." He said as we sat down at an empty dining table.

"Oh? And what am I endanger from?" I asked and he stared at me for a long time.

He leaned in close to me and slowly he moved a strand of hair from my face. He smiled halfheartedly.

"Dare's father."


	32. Chapter 32

**(I'm thinking of having Paul and an OC imprint story after this one. One where the Paul is all a flirt, and the girl he imprints on doesn't like him at all. What do you guys think?)**

**Ashley**

Dare drove slow as if he almost didn't want to return to the mansion he once called his home.

"So you went back to your pack?" I asked quietly.

Dare jumped at the sound of my voice, surprised that I had even spoken to him.

"Yeah." He said softly, but gave me no more to run on.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hey are you hungry? We can stop someplace to eat if you want?" He drove faster.

I watched him clench his jaw whether in anger, impatience, or fear, I didn't know.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I reached out to touch him, he flinched, and then he sped the car up even more.

We arrived at the mansion and he still hadn't answered my question. The front door of the mansion opened and out poured Phillip, Tanner, and Scott. Dare got out of the car quickly, and then came around to my door which he opened and shielded me with his arm as they surrounded us.

"Your dad, I mean Jack, has been waiting." Tanner said as he eyed me.

I found myself wondering where Mark was, shouldn't he be with them?

"Shut the fuck up, I don't care about him." Dare snarled.

"You know he's the _only_ reason she is all _yours._" Phillip growled.

"She's mine, because I can protect her from you pigs." Dare pulled me closer.

"Really?" They challenged.

Tanner licked his lips as he grinned at me.

"Nothing like a challenge, eh Dare?" He asked.

"Fuck you! I'll talk to him!" Dare said as he pushed past them with me practically attached to his hip.

"What are they talking about? What's going on?" I asked him quietly.

He ignored my question as we entered the mansion. He hesitated inside, the guys walked through the door soon after us, with the luggage Kim had packed for me. Then my stomach growled.

"Dare, I'm hungry." I muttered, and he looked at me, nodding silently as he walked me into the kitchen.

Kim was the staring at Brad who was avoiding her gaze. Kim looked a little angry, but I greeted her anyways.

"Hey Kim." I smiled, glad that she was there with me.

"Hey." She said though she glared daggers at Brad.

"Ashley, I'll be right back, I have to talk to my dad." He murmured in my ear and as soon as he let go of me I felt utterly defenseless.

I wanted to call him back, in a panic I went after him, but then I felt strong hands wrap around my waist. Heels really were useless things. I looked back and saw Tanner smiling at me. He was the leanest of the group, though still pretty bulky with the muscles and all. His hair was dirty blond, which I had to admit was my favorite hair color on guys, while his eyes were the color of chocolate.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly in my ear.

His breath was hot, and he pulled me back into the kitchen and over to a table away from Brad, and Kim who looked about ready to fight him. When we sat down he smiled at me casually.

"Samantha will make us some food soon, you're probably starving." He said.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking off at the doorway Dare walked out of.

I wished he didn't have to leave without me.

"You look a little tense there... relax you're safe with me." He grinned and a dimple showed that I didn't notice before.

I smiled back at him, unable to resist.

"See? There we go. Smiling makes you ten times prettier than you already are."

"Stop it." I said playfully.

He smiled crookedly and then Samantha came over, her graying hair pulled back into a ponytail and a dirty apron tied over her clothes with a tray of food in her hand.

"Thank you very much." I said as she served us some Italian style food, pasta, bread sticks, and some soup.

"No problem." She said with a smile, before walking away.

"Now Ashley, if you don't mind me asking... did you come here willingly like Kim?" Tanner asked with a lifted brow.

I shrugged and picked at some bread sticks that Samantha had made.

"I was kind of dragged along." I murmured.

"Really? I didn't see any rope tied to the car..." I blinked at Tanner, and then I cracked up when I realized the joke.

He smiled at me, seemingly pleased with himself. We ate, and I was silent, still quite uncomfortable with out Dare there with me.

"So Ashley-"

"You mother fucker! Why would you lie to me? I came her to have fun not be a fucking prisoner!" Kim was screaming and we both looked over at the scene she was making.

"I'm sorry! God damn it Kim! Why do you get so fucking angry with me? It's not my fault! It's-" Brad tried defending himself.

"Yeah _dare's father_ I got it ok? Why don't you explain? Or are you scared? _Hm?_"

"He wants you to stay here, ok? He's trying to protect you guys." Brad lowered his voice.

I stood up, I wanted to listen in, but Tanner swept me up into his arms and out of the kitchen so fast I hardly had any time to react.

"What the hell? I wanted to hear what they were talking about!"

"Listen, Ashley it's for your own good, you're not supposed to hear that."

"Well Kim is certainly in on this info! Why don't I get to hear?"

"She's not supposed to either." He muttered.

"Oh my god! Where the hell are you taking me anyway?" I asked.

"Relax, I'm not allowed to throw my moves on you. As long as Dare cooperates with his dad."

Just then we heard a huge BANG from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Tanner asked stopping suddenly and turning with me still in his arms.

It sounded like a gun had gone off.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Things get a little weird in this one. I'm looking to finish this story up with a satisfying conclusion, but hell I don't know where this is going. Lol)**

Tanner turned around quickly and when we got into the kitchen I saw Kim holding a gun pointed at Brad. There was a hole in the wall near to where his head was. His hands were in the air and he was frozen in place. Now wasn't Kim the prepared one? When we came into the room though, she pointed it straight at Tanner.

"Let go of Ashley you fuck." She said firmly, and a little too calm for the situation.

Her glare looked like it could kill. Tanner let go of me, and I quickly went to Kim just as the rest of the pack came into the room except for Dare and Mark. She pointed it at all of them in turn, glaring as she told me to pick up her purse. When I did she cleared the doorway to the entrance by waving the gun around. We ran from there to the door, which was locked, like literally padlocked. Kim's gun was loaded though, and she wasn't going to let a little lock stop her. She shot it, and I tore it from the door as we opened the door.

"God Kim..."  
"Get to the car Ashley don't stop for anything." She said and we ran, high heels and all Dare's camaro.

Then we heard an even more intimidating sound, the cocking of a shotgun. We stopped and when we turned around I saw Dare and Mark both holding shotguns.

"You're making a mistake." Dare said. "Come back here and I won't shoot."

"You wouldn't shoot us." I said as I stepped forward, but Kim pulled me back.

"They want you to get closer Ashley. Stay with me."

They were walking towards us, both with grim looks on their faces.

"Do you have your phone in your bag?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah get it, call Jacob."

I quickly pulled out the phone from her bag, and when I started dialing I heard a gun shot, and looked as the barrel of Dare's gun was smoking.

"Put the phone down NOW!" He screamed, and I flinched.

Mark and him both were advancing, and Kim's hand was shaking. None of them were really going to shoot.

"Ashley grab the other gun in my bag, and run." She whispered and I quickly fumbled with her purse looking for the gun she was talking about while dialing with one hand.

"And please tell Jared, I'm sorry, and I love him."

"Come with me Kim." I said, but she shook her head.

"I have to distract them."

I found the gun in her bag, was able to quickly unbuckle the strap of my heels and kick them off, and then I turned and ran. Dare was yelling, but Kim started shooting and all the noise was behind me as I sprinted for dear life. I succeeded in calling Jake, and when he picked up I was breathing heavily, but I was too scared to slow down.

"Help, please..." I coughed as I stumbled, almost dropping the phone.

"What? What's wrong Ashley?"

"I made, a mistake... coming here. Please, hurry. Kim and I... don't want to be here."

"I'm on my way should I get Jared?"

"Bring everyone." I said as I forced my already burning legs to run faster, and my lungs, god they were on fire, and a cramp was developing in my side. "And tell Jared..." I coughed really hard and I slowed down just a little. "That Kim said I'm sorry, and I love you."

"Got it. I'll be there soon Ashley."

"Wait!" I said quickly as an after thought. "I love you."

Jake was silent on the phone.

"I love you too Ashley." He hung up quickly and I carried it in my hand, for the lack of pockets to put it in.

I wondered how the hell I got so far without anyone coming to get me. What did Kim do? Did she actually shoot someone? Did she shoot _Dare?_

_Oh my god, no, she wouldn't. Would she? She never liked Dare. Dare never cared for her, in fact all he ever cared about was himself, and with him I was isolated from everyone, including my own family. Dare isn't capable of loving me, he doesn't even like himself._

"Stop." I told myself, trying to block out the thoughts that rushed into my head, but it didn't matter.

They came anyway.

_Sure he's a thrill, but his anger in uncontrollable. _But he is trying. _He can't change._ I don't know that. _Jacob is good for you. You love him, he loves you... _But it's not the same. _Isn't it? _Dare is... _a monster._

The car came then, it was Jake's he was going incredibly fast, and his car was followed by Jared's and then the rest of the pack. I slowed to a stop and coughed roughly, trying to catch my breath. Jake stopped the car next to me, off the road.

"Hey, get in the car." He said as he got out and the cars sped past us. He opened the door on the passenger side and handed me some water.

"Thanks." I coughed before downing the entire bottle of water in between breaths. "Let's go, Kim needs us." I said and got into his car.

"What happened anyway?" He asked as he started the car and then got back on the road.

"Kim pulled out a gun." I said as I stared at the road ahead of us.

"Kim has a gun?" He asked as he sped up the car a little.

"And then Dare and Mark had guns."

"They pulled guns on you?" He practically yelled as he pushed the gas pedal down all the way.

"Yeah I know... I never thought Dare would do that to me."

I gripped the handle on the roof, the speed we were going scared me quite a bit. When we got there no one was there. We got out of the car, but then Jake looked at me in alarm.

"Get back in the car!" He ordered, but they were there already on us.

Dare pointed a gun at Jake while Mark grabbed my waist, and Dare's eyes flicked up to Mark jealously. I fought him fiercely and cried out for Jake, but Dare refocused on Jake, he looked ready to pull the trigger.

"Dare, please don't do it." I cried out desperately as the tears began to fall.

"I don't have a choice Ashley." Dare said his eye trained on Jake through the eye of his gun.

"Please, please, don't. I'll do anything I swear, when you say it! Just please don't kill him." I begged.

"Ashley don't!" Jake yelled at me.

Dare looked over at me, his lips visibly quivered.

"I can't Ashley. I don't have a choice." He repeated, his voice strained.

"Dare... you always have a choice." I said and he looked at me, staring at me, his gun still pointed at Jake.

"Shoot him!" Mark yelled. "The sooner the fucking better!"

"Shut the fuck up Mark!" I yelled, anger welled up in me.

I'd never felt anger like that. It burned inside of me, and it was eager to spread.

"Don't you shoot him Dare!" I screamed near hysterical.

"Ashley, please!"

"I won't forgive you! I'll hate you _forever._"

He looked at me, his eyes pierced my own, he understood. But still he didn't drop the gun.

"Ashley you don't understand..."

I kicked Mark in the groin, and ran to Jake, shielding him with my body.

"Damn it Ashley, get out of the way!"

"You shoot him, you shoot me too." I said, and I looked up at Jake.

He shook his head at me.

"Ashley, get out of the way." Jake whispered to me as he took my hand in his.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I understand what he's doing."

"What the hell Jake? Do you want to die?"

"Ashley you have to let him make his choice."

"What the hell?" I repeated. "What's going on? Are you brainwashed?"

"Ashley, this is the end of a long, long, long feud between our packs. Dare, has to kill me."

"Who said that has to happen?" I croaked as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

"His father." Jake whispered as he kissed me on the top of my head. "Now go."

"Jake, I'm not going to let him kill you."

"You have so little faith in me?" Dare asked, I looked over to him and noticed the gun lying on the ground.

"Dare... I..." I was surprised to say the least.

"Come with me, Ashley please." Dare said, his eyes full of panic and sorrow.

"Dare..."

"Dare, she isn't going to go with you after this!" Jake snarled.

"Choose Ashley, Jacob, or me?" Dare asked, his eyes piercing my own.

Who was I supposed to go with? I hesitated, looking at them both.

"Come on Ashley! Before my dad-"

"Before I what?" Dare's father strode over, Kim's hands were tied behind her and she was underneath his arm.

"Before I come and wreck her decision, her escape? She would never leave her friend here. And Dare, you're disposable, after not having the strength to kill our rival, I think it's very clear how weak you are." Dare's father said so casually you'd think he was talking about the weather.

He didn't even give Dare the illusion that he cared about him.

Dare trembled and looked to the ground, but said nothing. He took the abuse.

"What is this about, really?" I asked him.

"This is about survival of the fittest. Imprints have long been stolen from my pack, and our territory has gotten smaller and smaller here in La push. First choice of imprints means first choice of _breeding stock_. I want the land that Billy stole from me a long time ago, and when the whole pack is dead, and you two girls with us, we'll have all we need to return to our old ways."

"Holy shit." I said, I was in shock. "What... the fuck... is wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

"No. I can assure you I'm of sound mind."

He threw Kim down in front of me, Brad stepped forward to take hold of her.

"Come now, and you'll earn a place by Mark's side."

Oh, my, god.


	34. Chapter 34

**(Finals stress, and hanging out prevented me from finishing up this one. Hope you enjoy the drama. :P )**

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "Where did you take them? What did you do with them?"

"Who are you talking about?" His father asked in clear confusion.

That was when the wolves came. The guns were stepped on by huge paws that crushed them easily underneath their weight, everyone who could shifted and joined the fray it was so quick and so terrifying, they were tearing and ripping with claws and teeth mercilessly. I didn't know who was on who's side, but at least the fight was even, all the members of the pack were helping.

I rushed to Kim, while Dare's father and all the guys were distracted. I quickly untied the rope binding her hands and helped her up.

"Ashley, thank god." She said with tears in her eyes as we both got out of the way of the fighting.

"You two wouldn't be trying to leave would you?"

Me and Kim both turned quickly to see Jack standing there, he looked harmless now, no one to protect him, and no gun in his hands. It took one look to send me running from him, with Kim on my arm. A wolf jumped out in front of us, baring it's teeth as it got in our way, but it was tackled by another wolf and we didn't have to stop moving.

"Get to the car!" Kim cried and we hurried to it.

I got into the drivers seat and Kim took the passenger seat. The keys were in the car, thank god, and I quickly got away from that house.

"Stop at my house, we need to change our clothes to something more practical." Kim said, her face and her whole mood became serious after what just happened.

Of course, I really didn't blame her. I went to her house, and we changed into jeans and long sleeved shirts. We took jackets, money, and other necessities and told her mom we were staying at my house. We weren't. When we got back in the car we drove off in the opposite direction from the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked, though she hardly seemed concerned.

"I have no idea." I said. "But as far as we can possibly go tonight."

Kim didn't have her phone and after a few hours I got several phone calls from both Jacob and Dare. I at least knew they were both still alive, but I didn't pick up the phone. I didn't want to make that choice between the two of them. I couldn't.

"You have to talk to them sometime." Kim murmured. "I know, it seems hard, but... out of the two of them, only one is good for you."

"Stop, I know you think I should be with Jacob, but I..."

"You get that thrill with Dare, huh?" Kim said.

I shrugged. I really didn't know what to say, or really what to do.

"I get what you're saying. Jared is like Jacob is to you. But do you know why I always go back to him?" She was staring straight at me while I was driving. "He's really good for me, he treats me right, and he really loves me. Sometimes, I wonder if I even deserve him." She got quiet and turned to look out of the window.

Trees passed by quickly, and when we got hungry we stopped, ate, and went on. I was wide awake when Kim napped. I couldn't sleep, and my mind had gone numb. The sound of music over the radio was like ringing in my ears. Annoying, and seemingly unending. I stared at the road, until night fell completely and I decided to pull over at a hotel. I knew Kim was tired, and when I laid in my bed trying to sleep I stared up at the ceiling, my mind absolutely refusing to think. That is until I did finally get to sleep.

"_Ashley, why did you choose him?" Jake asked, while standing in front of me._

"_Why'd you leave me?" Dare asked, I could almost feel his fingers brushing my cheek._

"_I love you." Jake whispered in my ear._

"_I love you." Dare said in his husky voice._

"_Stop!" I breathed, my chest really felt like it was tightening._

"_We can't." They both said together. "Until you choose one of us."_

The sharp sound of an alarm clock woke me up and I sat bolt upright. I felt worse than when I fell asleep. I had a huge headache, and when Kim started groaning I winced.

"I can't drive today." I said quietly.

"Do we have to keep driving away?" She asked.

"What else can we do?" I muttered, rubbing my sore head. "We can just wait this out."

"Or... we can go back and face this head on. We can't just run from our problems forever Ashley."

She was right, though I really wished she wasn't. I nodded, and we left after eating breakfast and showering. She drove while I slept fitfully. Thankfully the dreams didn't last too long, and I didn't have to explain to Kim when I woke up and pretended I needed to shift positions. The calls had stopped, and I feared the worst, until we pulled into Kim's driveway, and both Dare and Jacob stood there. It was like my nightmare come true. I got out of the car, and Jacob directed Kim inside to where Jared was waiting.

"Ashley..." Dare began, but I didn't let him say anything.

I walked past the both of them without saying anything, but Dare caught my arm and pulled me with my back to his chest.

"Don't ignore me Ashley!" He hissed in my ear.

Jake twitched, visibly upset at Dare's treatment of me.

"What Dare?" I asked angrily.

Dare turned me around to face him.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer our calls?"

"They weren't important to me." I said blankly.

"Ashley! Listen, we managed to subdue some of the pack, but my father-"

"Your father what?" I yelled. "He's not dangerous at all, and you do _everything_ he tells you to do, isn't that right? What he can he do? NOTHING!" I was practically screaming at him.

"Fuck Ashley! You don't understand!" He yelled back at me.

"Quit yelling at her Dare." Jake said as he began to shake.

He glared at Jake but forced himself to lower his voice.

"I missed you Ashley." He whispered quietly. "I was worried, I-"

"Stop it Dare! I can't take all this werewolf business! I was ignoring your calls because I was trying to avoid this! I can't do anything, I can't choose either of you! I don't want to hurt anyone..." My voice became just a whisper of what it was.

Tears were fighting to appear, but I suppressed them by closing my eyes tightly.

"You already hurt us both." He said. "But you chose me, remember?" He slowly pulled me closer, but right before his lips were able to touch mine, I pushed him away.

"Jake..." I said begging him to rescue me, and he took me from Dare.

Then I realized what I'd done, but it was too late.

"Oh, I see now." Dare said quietly.

He took a long look at me, his eyes searching mine for something, and then he shook his head, and just walked away. I watched him go, my mouth opened, but no sound came out. When he had disappeared from view I looked up at Jake, my eyes filled with sorrow.

"Jake..." I whispered hoarsely, before the tears fell and I hugged him.

The decision was made for me.

"Ashley..." Jake said quietly, reluctantly. "The reason Dare has to listen to his father is because he's one of the last _real _werewolves."


	35. Chapter 35

"_Real?_" I struggled to breathe. "What do you mean _real? _Aren't you all _real_ werewolves?"

"Ashley..." Jake's voice was begging me. "We're just shape shifters. Dare's dad... he's the real deal. He turns only on the full moon, he doesn't have a choice. He's wanted power since he was bitten a long time ago when him and my dad were in the same pack."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled feeling completely left out of the loop.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell you, Ashley. It's Dare's father, and Dare he's..." Jake's voice trailed off and I stared at him waiting.

"Dare's what?" I asked clearly frustrated with Jake's behavior.

"He's a half-blood werewolf. I'm sure you noticed by the way he acts..."

I stood frozen in place, no longer hearing the words Jake spoke. Was that where all of Dare's anger came from? Was that why he hurt so bad? He was trying so hard, but he just couldn't help it? And me, the one who loved him despite his flaws, abandoned him? A tear fell from my eye as I looked to the spot Dare had left only moments ago.

"Ashley...?" I looked up to Jake and gave him a small smile to ease the concern that showed through on his face.

"Let's go inside Jake." I said gently, and he took my arm as we headed for the door.

I took one last look back, just in case, but the glimpse I got was just a still scene of the bleak La push where the weather was always so miserably cold, or barely warm. When we got inside the house we sat on the couch. Kim and Jared had already made up and she was lying in his arms, smiling up at him, he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and Kim was grinning deviously at him. I no longer felt comfortable with Jake beside me, and the house practically empty.

"My mom's going to be home soon." I heard Kim say to Jared.

"We can go into the woods..." He replied, his tone flirtatious.

"Jared!" Kim scolded playfully as she pawed him, but he knew Kim to well.

"You know you want to." He whispered, and she pulled his head to her and kissed him on the lips.

"I won't admit it." She said, her eyes seemed to light a fire in Jared when she stared into them, and as if by some unspoken agreement, Jared lifted her up into his arms, and they left the house.

Things got awkward very quickly between me and Jake. Silence fell over us as we sat on the couch we had sex in, not too long ago. Luckily he seemed a little scared to touch me, and I was glad he didn't. Things were already cloudy in my head and heart. I was worried about Dare, what he would do, what he _was_ doing.

"What, are we going to do?" I asked Jake quietly, staring at my hands in my lap.

"Dare was supposed to help keep you safe, but..."

"And your pack?" I asked, trying to get the subject away from Dare.

"Jared's with Kim, the guys are protecting their imprints... and those without imprints are hanging out nearby. They're all just waiting for an atta-"

The door suddenly burst open and Dare came in, his face conveyed all of his emotions, anger, hurt, and disgust.

"Why?" Dare yelled at me, he was shaking almost uncontrollably.

He was glaring at Jake as he spoke to me, he sniffed the air and growled, he knew what happened, but just being in the place where it had happened, well it made him angrier...

"Dare..." I stood up, but Jake did too, and he held my arm back.

"Don't." He whispered to me. "He could turn at any second."

"How could you?" He snarled, he looked as if he had a drink or two too many.

"Dare please..." I moved forward, but Jake tugged on my arm to keep me back.

"Jake!" I said, and pulled my arm out of his hand.

I turned back to Dare, his lips were quivering, and his eyes looked into mine so completely I lost my breath. I stepped forward, of my own accord, he was still shaking, still angry.

"Dare." I whispered soothingly.

"Ashley..." He was growling low, a warning.

He knew how out of control he was now, and even drunk, he knew he could hurt me. He was about to yell again, when I cupped his cheeks in my hands and pulled him close. Our lips pressed together desperately. He held himself back, I could feel it as he gathered me into his arms and held me protectively. He stopped shaking, and just embraced the moment.

"Ashley..." He took a breath.

"Shh." I whispered. "Just kiss me."

He smiled sheepishly at me, something he'd never done before as he nudged my neck with his head and then he pressed his lips to my neck, up my jaw, then back to my lips where we kissed passionately, deeply.

"Da-" I moaned unable to tell him to stop, that it was enough.

But it wasn't enough. He knew, I knew. With Jake behind us, I could feel him glaring, feel him burning with anger, but he kept quiet. When Dare finally had enough he kept me in his arms and stared at me.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked, his crooked smile melted my hurt as I nodded, my eyes filled with tears.

He put his finger to my cheek to catch them.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked with a frown. "Am I hurting you? I didn't mean to..." He said his eyes widened with alarm.

"No, no. You're not hurting me Dare." I whispered and laid my head on his chest. "I'm just happy." I whispered to him.

He chuckled and we stood there for god knows how long before we finally let each other go.

"So I'm assuming you're going to help protect Ashley now, considering it's the night of the full moon." Jake said, and Dare turned to him.

"I wasn't planning on abandoning her to fend for herself."

"She wasn't going to have to fend for herself, I'm here." Jake said his voice betraying his anger.

"Like I said, I wasn't planning on abandoning her."

They glared at each other, but then Dare smiled.

"Come on Ashley, let's sit down." I sat with Dare on the seat Jared and Kim were just in.

I looked at Jake apologetically, but he wouldn't even look at me. I cuddled up to Dare, his warmth spread easily on my skin, and I looked up at him as he looked down at me, his breath smelled like alcohol.

"What's going to happen Dare?" I asked him quietly.

"Nothing's going to happen to you Ashley, I won't let it." He replied and kissed my forehead. "You look a little tired, go ahead and sleep, it's alright." He stroked my hair and I nodded, looking one last time at Jake who simply refused to look our way.

I felt sorry for him, but what could I do? I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him. He looked more peaceful than I'd ever seen him.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest before I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

I woke to the sound of breaking glass, Kim's screams, and howling. The house was pitch black, but I could feel Dare was still beneath me.

"Ashley..." He whispered. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't, Dare."

"I have to." He replied, his lips touched mine. "I have to protect you."


	36. Chapter 36

Like out of a nightmare, the darkness was so absolute it was like someone was shutting out that which should have flooded the room, moonlight. Dare got up leaving me on the couch, but I knew he was still standing there.

"Please don't go!" I begged. "What if something happens to me when your away?" I tried to guilt him into staying.

"I won't let it." He said, repeating what he told me earlier.

I stood up, and felt for him, I touched his arm, and slowly I let my hand fall into his.

"Dare please..." I begged as I felt his chest, to his neck, to his cheek.

He turned his head at my touch, but he didn't fight when I turned it back, tilted it down, and kissed his lips. He tasted like alcohol, and as we kissed I knew he was fighting himself, trying to stop himself, and finally, when he did, he hugged me to his chest.

"Ashley, you don't understand, I'm the only one who can stop him." He whispered in my ear.

"How?" I asked quietly, aware that a fight must have been going on outside, and how selfish I was to keep Dare here, when he could be out there helping.

"Silver." He said quietly. "That's the only way."

I choked up. Silver, as in a silver weapon? Was he going to _kill_ his father?

"Dare..." I was aware of the alcohol that still mingled with his breath, and I grew scared. "Are you going to kill him?" I was shaking.

"Ashley, you know as well as I do that he won't stop at anything to get what he wants." He said quietly.

Faint sounds of a struggle could be heard outside the house.

"Did Jake leave already?" I asked, trying to change the subject, stall him longer...

"Ashley, I have to go now." He said, his had was slipping from mine. "Stay here, alright? I'll come back for you. Jacob shut the windows before you woke up, he knew this was coming. Please, don't leave this house." He fingers slipped completely out of mine.

"Dare!" I called, but I heard nothing. "Dare!" I choked on my tears.

I heard the door open and then shut, and I felt so hopelessly alone.

**(This part can be skipped, MATURE content warning.)**

Kim

Jared nipped at my neck, and I squealed. We both laughed as we moved between the trees. He put me down on my feet so I could walk as we held hands. He stared at me intensely with a half smile on his lips. Jared always had a way of looking at me like I was the most beautiful, as well as the only thing in the world which I simply adored. I grinned at him before I let go of his hand and fled further into the woods.

"Kim, don't make me chase you!" Jared called after me as I laughed.

"Your going to have to!" I called back as I ran from him.

His warning had been playful, a hint of huskiness to his tone, which usually meant he wanted the chase as much as I did and at the end, well, there was always the prize for the hunter right? I moved through the trees, my skin brushing the outstretched branches that welcomed me as an old friend, ready to catch me if I fell. A smile stayed on my lips when I could no longer hear him following me. Jared was a great hunter.

"In all of my dreams, your all I see..." I sang, my voice carrying in the forest.

I began to slow near a spring of water, teasing Jared, as I knew he'd be watching me. I knelt down to drink the cool water, and as it flowed through my fingers I heard a very faint rustling. I smiled, because that meant Jared was losing his composure. After that, my bra was the first thing to go. I took it out from underneath the shirt I had changed into when I got home. Then I brought the cold water to my face, to clean it of any make up that was left. Jared always liked it better when I had no make up on.

"In all my dreams, it's just you and me." I sang as I lifted my shirt up over my head.

I heard a twig snap. He was closer now. I grinned as I sat down near the water, I pulled my knees up to my chest to cover my breasts. I picked at the bottom of my jeans, waiting for the signs that he was coming near. He was quiet, and I was surprised, this was usually when he made the most noise. I stood up, my arms folded across my chest as I looked around. There was no sign of him. Then strong arms pulled me back.

"I got you." He whispered, and I grinned as he turned me around. "Where's my reward?" He asked, eying my arms that still covered my breasts.

"You think I'm just going to give it to you?" I asked. "I'm the victim here." I said innocently.

He grinned at me.

"I'll fight for it." He said.

Jared knew me well. As I turned to start the chase again he grabbed my waist, and pulled me to the forest floor with him. I kept my arms crossed, but he pulled them away and pinned them above my head. He stared openly at them, but his eyes always flickered to my own, to let me know he wasn't forgetting I was what he wanted. Then he put his weight on me as he leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me with that almost desperate need that all girls wanted to feel once in their lives at least.

"Jared..." I sighed lovingly.

He pulled me over with him until I was on top of him. He caressed my cheek, and smiled up at me before his hands strayed to my jeans. He unbuttoned them, as I teased him by squirming on top of him, they easily came off.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he roughly pulled my leg to his waist and then he pulled me underneath him again.

I laughed as he stared down at me, admiring me. My hands went to his shorts, his chest already bare, already so alluring... When I had undone them, I found that he, in fact was not wearing any underwear. I checked out his junk, then looked back up at him.

"I forgot how... gifted you were." I said, and we both laughed.

He rubbed the small of my back with one hand, kissed my neck, and the combination of the two had my back arching. His slipped my panties off, and then, knowing what I wanted, he roughly put himself into me. I gasped, forgetting how Jared liked to surprise me. My legs were wrapped around him in such a fashion that he was able to move how he wanted, and right now I could feel what he was feeling. It was jealousy, and it manifested itself in the way he pushing into me now. With each thrust I would gasp with pleasure, and maybe a little bit of pain, but if I expressed that to Jared, he would stop, and I knew he needed this.

He slowed only to make me moan his name with each time he kissed my neck. He nipped me there, before commencing to give me the most pleasurable hickey I'd ever had. Then I ground my hips against his, and he let me do some of the work as he kissed me, distracting me, making me falter. His hand pressed against my ass, and as he applied pressure he set me on the right track again.

"Jared..." I breathed when he finally let me out of the kiss.

He smiled at me, but then he kissed my neck again, and thrust into me roughly, and I gasped, I knew we both felt what was coming soon, I gripped Jared shoulders, as we both worked towards what we wanted, that sweet relief. I moved skillfully against him as he quickened his pace, and soon I was gasping for air, moaning his name loudly. He groaned with me, and then we both felt it, the ecstasy, before it stopped, and he slowly pulled out of me. We didn't have much time to relax, considering there were wolves just standing on the outskirts of the clearing, watching.


	37. Chapter 37

**(I know this is so terribly short, forgive me, I haven't been writing at all for a long time, and no excuse is a good excuse. I wanted you to know I am still trying so here is a bit to show you that until I can wrap up this story with a finale!)**

Jared covered me with his body instead of shifting like I expected him to.

"Jared..." I was terrified.

Their eyes shifted between me and Jared, they slowly closed in on us, surrounded us. The forest was always dark, but the sun had gone down, and moonlight trickled down between the leaves.

"It's alright baby, it'll be alright." He whispered and he kissed me softly.

One of the wolves started growling, I guessed it was Brad. He pulled away from me, slowly, reluctantly. He reached for my clothing and gave it to me, covering me with it. Then he got off of me, facing the surrounding wolves before he himself lunged and shifted, landing on one of the wolves.

"Jared!" I screamed as wolves piled on him, I pulled my underwear on quickly, and then my jeans.

Jared wanted me covered from them. I was his, and he was mine. I understood what that meant, why was I so childish before, so stupid, so... backstabbing. I finished putting on my bra just as I heard growling behind me. I was shaking when I turned my head back and one of the wolves was standing right there practically in my face.

"J-" My lips were trembling so bad, I could not call for Jared I had lost my voice.

I had never been so scared before. Tears slipped from my eyes slowly as I stared at the eyes of the wolf in front of me. The growling stopped and I heard a whimper come from the wolf as it cocked its head to one side. Was it showing me sympathy?

"Please..." I begged, the only word that would come from my mouth.

In the moonlight its eyes sparked, but it was not the good kind of spark. I drew back just as it lunged forward, though its intention was not to hurt me. I noticed its jaws did not snap fiercely, but instead softly as if to grab my clothing. I grabbed my top and put in on quickly before I got off the ground and ran. It could not be gentle in a chase, I realized, but I also knew I could not out run a wolf. To lunge for me would mean to injure me, and that was clearly not its intention.

I pleaded in my mind for Jared to be safe as I ran. I was slower than I should have been, but I could run no faster. I begged as well, for a miracle. I wanted to be able to out run the wolf chasing me, which I suspected was Brad. I found that I was getting slower and slower and my breath was labored, I slowed down and stopped as I hid at the base of a tree. I sat down and desperately tried to slow my breathing down so it was quieter, and as I listened and waited I again begged that Jared was safe. I knew he was outnumbered, and that scared me to death. I convinced myself to wait it out, that a wolf that size would be unable to get me here. But my blood ran cold when I heard a howl unlike any other I heard before, it was almost human.


	38. Chapter 38

**(To be honest with you guys I think I'm not going to make anymore fan fiction, it's not really my thing, I like original stories better. I've started an original series a long time ago, and as soon as I edit them how I like I might try to get them published, but for now, and possibly forever, this is my last fan fiction story. Still a bit more too go on this one. Enjoy!)**

Ashley

It wasn't like Dare thought I'd stay where he left me. I never stayed when he told me to, and I had a very good reason to believe that I wasn't safe here. I felt my way to a light and turned it on. I grabbed what I thought I'd need, basically a weapon. It took me a moment to look for something I could carry that wouldn't stab me or be a complete danger to me in case I needed to run. The best I could find was a pocket knife. Well, at least it was something right?

I shut the light off after grabbing a set of keys from the table and felt my way to the front door. I shut the door and locked it, and right as I heard the lock click I heard a voice behind me.

"Ashley." I froze, to afraid to turn around.

It was familiar but I couldn't quite pin down who's voice it was. I turned around and Brad was standing there gripping Kim by her hair hair roughly, holding her hostage.

"Mark's looking for you." He said as Kim stared at me, her eyes pleading with me for help.

But what was I supposed to do? I literally had nothing more than a little pocket knife and I realized how stupid it was for me to even have thought that would help me fight a werewolf.

"Really? Then why didn't he come here himself, was he so much of a coward that he had to send you?" I replied venomously.

"He's a bit busy at the moment." Brad replied, his voice showed no resentment or impatience.

I stared at Brad, he had no reason to act so cool and calm, unless his pack had the upper hand.

"And what is it that he is busy with, exactly?" I asked, trying hard not to let my lip quiver.

He merely smiled at me.

"That is entirely up to you Ashley."

"Ashley run!" Kim begged. "Don't listen to Brad, please. You need to get out of here, they-" Brad silenced Kim with a tug of her hair and a kiss to her lips.

But I could not move. I was scared. Scared of what Brad meant by _up to me_. What was up to me? Kim struggled with his lips against hers, she was trying to protest, and then her fighting grew weak. She seemed somewhat exhausted as she let him kiss her. Her eyes had a sort of look to them as though she needed sleep, I attempted to push Brad off of her, but he grabbed a hold of my hand and ended his kiss with Kim.

"Give me your knife." He said, eying the pocket knife in my hand.

"Why, it can't hurt you anyway." I feigning innocence.

He glared at me and I heard his teeth grind together.

"Brad, baby..." Kim murmured, her tone flirtatious, devilish, if a bit tired.

She used that tone only when she was flirting with Jared, never anyone else. Kim had kept some exclusive things between Jared and herself, she had told me all her little telltale signs of trying to seduce Jared, though she told me it was never that hard. Brad turned immediately to Kim, his eyes caught hers, and she tilted her head back.

"Come on lets just go baby, I'm so tiiiireeed." She dragged her word on, her lips pulled into a pout and she leaned against him.

He seemed so taken by her, he loosened his grip on my arm, but then he whispered.

"Alright my baby." He kissed her cheek affectionately, as though within him he still had that protective instinct.

He held us both, but he was distracted now, he held Kim by her hand. She was playing him, and she was playing him well. His hand gripped my wrist tightly. He did not care for me, and I knew it was best for me not to draw attention to myself as he eyed Kim, whispered sweet things in her ear that Kim did not care to hear, but she sighed, nudged him, yawned, and groaned in exhaustion. She knew how to play him for the fool he was. He took in all that she gave. Her bait was like the finest of steaks. How could he even hope to resist her? I stayed quiet, and moved at their pace as he walked us into the forest.

Oh god, how the forest looked so terrifying at night. I walked without knowing where I was going, until Kim collapsed to the ground and Brad freaked out.

"Kim!" He cried as he let go of me without a thought.

I grew concerned as well and when he laid his head against her chest to see if her heart was still beating she mouthed the word _run_ to me. I nodded and she closed her eyes before I turned, and silently left them. But I soon found it to be a mistake. It was too dark to navigate properly, though the trees sometimes let moonlight through. I walked for a long while, and finally rested against the trunk of a tree. I silently prayed that Dare would find me. Though with the distant sounds of fighting going on, I prayed he wasn't injured as well.

"Look what we got here..." Marks voice echoed against the trees.

I looked around and squinted in the darkness hoping to make out a silhouette or a shadow, or him, but I saw only the darkness itself. My lip quivered as I tried desperately to find him in the darkness.

"All by yourself... you came looking for me?" He asked. "What a good girl you are to come by yourself, right to me."

I cringed at the sound of him trying to smooth his words like honey, but there was anger there, anger and jealousy, and violence hidden in his voice. I refused to speak, to encourage him. I had no reason to speak or reply. He was toying with me plain and simple. Though a question was on my lips and I my heart was begging for an answer. _Where is Dare?_

"You must be freezing." He continued. "I can warm you up easily, I have but one favor to ask of you."

"A _favor?_" I spat, forgetting my silence.

I heard him chuckle incredibly close by and I froze.

"Yes a favor..." He whispered in my ear.

My breathing became ragged. I could not hear him move closer, I could not see him, I could not move. He gently stroked my hair, though he had an obvious desire to do more. He pulled my hair back away from my neck, and he kissed my neck from behind. My lips quivered still.

"A deal, we could make." I said with no emotion, before I lost the ability to bargain with him.

"A deal?" He repeated in a whisper.

His lips settled against the skin at my neck as he began to suck. I breathed in sharply and held my breath, as to hold back a moan.

"Yes." I let out the word. "Dare."

He lifted his head from my neck and I let out my breath.

"Dare?" He snarled, he did not even try to conceal his hatred. "Always Dare, the bastard."

"Yes it is always Dare." I said defiantly, and he pressed his lips against my neck with force and when he began to suck on my skin there it was all to quick for me to respond the way I wanted and I let out a moan.

"There we go, good girl." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and my vision blurred slightly as tears came to my eyes.

"Now, what deal... is it you'd like to make with me?" He asked.

"Dare, I want him alive, and safe." I said carefully.

"And what is it you're willing to bargain?" He asked, again playing with my hair, as his fingers shook slightly.

He was barely holding himself back.

"Myself."

That was exactly what he wanted.

"What do you mean? You're going to have to be very clear with me." He said with a grin in his voice.

I closed my eyes as the tears spilled over. He knew exactly what I was offering him.

"First." I said, trying to take control of the situation.

I commanded myself to gain control over my fear as I turned to face Mark. I wasn't ready to see his eyes shining in the dark as they captured my own. I was slightly caught off guard. They had an intensity that forced me to continuing looking into them. It wasn't anything pleasant that I saw in his eyes. I took in a breath and then built up enough courage to continue.

"I want to know where Dare is." I said though my voice wavered a bit and he grinned at me.

"After you give me what I want..." He said as he looked down at my lips.

My lip quivered and jutted out in defiance as I remembered my pocket knife.

"Fine." I said, and he smiled at me devilishly, as he leaned down to kiss me I brought the knife to his stomach and plunged it into his flesh with all the strength I had left.

He cried out, and I ran without waiting for him to recover.

"Dare!" I screamed.

I ran as fast as I could, stumbling as I went.

"Dare!" Tears were in my voice.

"Ashley, my dear, why not quiet your voice down a bit? I'm sure Dare is doing just fine." It was his father's voice I heard.


	39. Chapter 39

"No..." I breathed out quietly, but he still heard.

"Oh, yes dear." He said, his voice smoothed over perfectly the way Dare smoothed his words over with me to make them sound so much sweeter.

I didn't no where it was coming from and that terrified me.

"Where is he?" I said trying to bring the force in my voice again, but all I managed was a scared whisper.

"I can show you where he is." He said, his voice echoing.

It was still so dark, I couldn't see.

"For a price?" I asked, closing my eyes as I thought of Dare.

"Of course. Nothing comes without a price."

"Ashley!" Dare's voice rang in my ears, I opened my eyes suddenly and looked around, but all I saw was darkness and the outlines of trees.

I was terribly confused and tears came to my eyes once again.

"Where is he?" I practically begged.

How I longed for his arms wrapped around me, his warmth, and his kisses...

"Don't you want to know my price?" He asked softly, his voice was closer, much much, closer, but I took another look around and could not find where he was hiding.

"What is your price?" I practically hissed through my teeth.

"Love Dare." He said simply.

I stood frozen in place in disbelief.

"Didn't you want me to love Mark?" I asked saying his name in disgust.

"No. I wanted him to mate with you. But I've changed my mind on some matters... now come and follow." I didn't know what he was planning, but when a wolf came from the undergrowth I did not hesitate in following it.

This wolf was not the huge bulky wolf that I knew as a shape shifter, but it was a normal, wild wolf, leading me. I watched it carefully, from what little I could see of it's fur shining in the captured moonlight. I didn't know where we were headed, but we seemed to walk for quite awhile, and soon enough we stopped at the edge of a clearing, then the wolf ran off without a trace. I heard groaning and grunting, and when I pushed through the vegetation and into the clearing I saw Dare chained to two posts, both his hands and feet were chained to the post.

"Dare!" I cried in concern.

I came to him and gently cupped his face in my hands.

"Oh Dare..." His eyes set upon mine, drinking me in.

"Ashley...?" He asked, his head tilted sideways, and his eyes flashed abnormally in the darkness.

I was already too lost in them to care about anything else. He strained his neck forward and kissed my lips hungrily like a man starving for food, he wanted more and I gave him more. I didn't question anything. I was desperate for Dare and he was desperate for me.

"I missed you." He whispered as he pulled out of our kisses. "I should have never left you in that house by yourself." He strained his neck again to kiss me and I kissed him back as he deepened the kiss.

I moaned and he pulled back with a sigh. He wanted more, I could tell as his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Damnit..." He muttered as if remembering something. "Ashley you have to go."

He looked back into my eyes with such desperation, but when I did not reply his eyes glazed over and he strained his neck forward again as he caught my lips. He pulled at his chains, which I had forgotten to inspect, but he wouldn't stop kissing me, and I wanted his kisses so bad. So as we kissed he strained the chains more and more. We both began to breathe heavily and then the post snapped on his right arm and the chain fell to the ground.

"Ashley..." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me close with his free arm.

I shuddered with pleasure when he whispered my name. He held the back of my neck and began to kiss it softly.

"Dare..." I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

He tenderly kissed my neck, and with each kiss I sighed with pleasure.

"Ashley, I love you." He murmured into my neck as he began kissing me more frequently, then he gently bit the skin on my neck and sucked on my skin there as well.

I moaned, and I felt his other hand on my lower back, I didn't realize he freed himself, but I soon found Dare on top of me, kissing me on my lips, my neck, my collarbone.

"Dare, stop, we have to help.. ah..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

My mind was occupied and I couldn't quite voice what I wanted to say anyway with Dare kissing me everywhere.

"Dare..." I tried once more to tell him to stop, but he kissed me on just the right spot on my neck and I moaned once again.

"Shh, baby. I'll take care of you." He murmured.

"But, Dare..." He began lifting my shirt, and I forgot what I was going to say when his lips touched my breasts.

"Daaaare." I moaned in protest, but he kissed my breast and his hands gripped my hips as I squirmed beneath him.

I let him please me, moaning in reply to his lips as they moved against my body. He stopped kissing my breasts only to press himself against me as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I breathed the words, and then he stopped what he was doing.

A shudder ran through his body as he looked into my eyes. They were black with no trace of color whatsoever in them. His hands still tightly gripped my hips and kept me beneath him as I squirmed uncomfortably in his gaze.

"Ashley." He groaned, he pressed himself against me and the more I squirmed the more he pressed.

"Dare please..." I whispered, his eyes still had a hold on mine.

"Ashley, baby..." He murmured, he kiss my forehead before parting my legs and pressing his groin to me.

"Daaaaare." I moaned as he teased me.

He groaned the more I moaned and I moaned the more he groaned. I clawed at his chest and his eyes set upon mine again, his grin was crooked.

"Dare, please, we have to stop." I said, as he stopped a moment.

"Why?" He asked. "Aren't you enjoying this?" He asked and then his hand slid into my jeans.

"Dare, please don't we have to-" My breath caught in my throat as he rubbed me gently.

"Daaaare." I was trying so hard to fight what I was feeling, but I couldn't.

I moaned loudly for him as he kissed me passionately on the lips, on my breasts, on my neck, I couldn't get enough, and finally he pulled the clothes that kept us from being together. He remained with his clothes on, and I clawed at them.

"Now you're enjoying this?" He asked with a mocking chuckle.

"Shut up." I breathed as I got lost in his eyes, forgetting everything but the moment, even if I knew something was wrong. "Love me." I exhaled.

He smiled.

"Gladly." He kissed my lips as he took his shorts off, then without warning he entered me and I gasped, and moaned in pleasure as he slowly moved inside of me.

"Dare, dare, daaare daaaaare." I moaned his name getting louder and longer as he went on.

It was when we both finished and he pulled out that he was panting heavily, but not in the way of being tired. I grew concerned as he looked at me still with such passion.

"Dare, are you ok?" I asked, and he laid down next to me.

He smiled at me.

"Of course I am." He said and whispered I love you in my ear.

He held me to him and we laid there, staring at each other, until my eyes closed. That night I dreamt of a child, one I held the hand of, laughed with, and loved, even in the dream.

When I woke, Dare had disappeared, and it was still night and the full moon, I could have sworn was in the same place as when I fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**(I know this doesn't make up for much but lots of issues, and I was busy. Here's this chapter, because I stayed up to 2am finishing this, I have to end in another chapter, but this should be satisfying until I can finish this up.)**

"Dare..." I called him softly as I sat up.

I rubbed my eyes and waited for a reply. When none came I looked around the clearing for him. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I reached for my bra next to me and felt a shackle chained around my wrist. I pulled on it and felt how heavy it was. It was made of thick metal and was heavy just to lift.

"Dare!" I called, looking around desperately for him in a panic.

I pulled my clothes on quickly and stood, I was only able to move a few feet around a post like the one Dare had been chained to.

"Dare!" My voice echoed back at me and in the distance I heard a single howl.

I yanked on the chain again and walked around in a circle all the while looking at the surrounding trees. I stopped calling for him, I knew it was pointless, they could have gotten to him again. I stopped searching for him and hung my head to look at the ground. That's when I saw a little sparkle, teasing me with what was lying on the ground, and when I knelt down and picked it up I found that it was a silver, real silver, knife. It must have been Dare's.

"Ashley." Dare's voice called to me and when I turned I saw him standing there staring at me and smiling at me so beautifully.

My breath caught in my throat. I tucked the knife away absentmindedly.

"Dare." I said breathlessly.

He took my hand in his, his eyes, brighter than I had ever seen.

"Welcome home." He said and kissed my lips.

_Home? _I thought in confusion. He didn't seem to notice the shackle on my wrist and I had no time to mention it as he happily kissed my lips and pressed me to him. Finally when he pulled away, still happy and smiling I tugged at the shackle and he noticed for the first time.

"What is that doing on your wrist?" He asked as anger seeped into his voice and he immediately broke the shackle.

"I don't know." I breathed nervously, and he grabbed my hand in his.

"Forget it," He said and gently kissed my cheek. "We're home now."

"Home?" I questioned nervously. "The woods?" He smiled knowingly.

"Of course." He looked at me lovingly.

_Of course. _I nervously clung to him as we moved between the trees. I was terribly confused about the situation, but Dare gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I decided to trust him. Dare and I began to talk, of the future, of our dreams, our hopes, everything. That was until a loud, deep, horrifying howl broke our calmness, and shattered the illusion of peace that was created. Everything seemed to have been glazed earlier and now harsher darkness, and an even harsher reality set in.

"Hide Ashley!" Dare snarled as he began to shake viciously.

"Dare-" He turned to me, with his eyes darker than the night without a moon.

"Go." He begged me.

My lips quivered as I was forced to let go of his hand and I stepped away from him. He looked down at the ground as he shook.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "We played right into his plan, and I thought we could just walk off together with no harm done." He laughed sorrowfully at himself. "I'm so stupid to think I could be happy without my father involving himself." His words were laced with guilt, and I stared at him sadly before I stepped slowly away.

It was when I had picked a hollow tree to hide in and I was safely inside that I heard Dare cry out in pain. The first thing he screamed was my name. He sounded desperate, and as I scrambled to leave my new found hiding place he cried out again.

"Stay hidden!" His voice was distorted in such a way that I was too scared to leave even if I wanted to.

There was loud booming laughter coming from nearby.

"Dear boy, you think I am after her?" I recognized the voice, it was in fact Dare's father. "It was you, I was after, and you both did exactly as I expected. You think you could walk away from me now that you've achieved my greatest desire? You, my heir, my son... you are now a werewolf." Dare screamed out in pain and it took all I had in me not to leave my hiding place.

There was a terrible cracking sound mixed with laughter, and tears began streaming down my face. I didn't understand how Dare's father could think all this pain, all this torture for Dare was even remotely good, let alone be his greatest desire. Dare's screaming did not die down and when I could no longer take sitting and waiting in hiding I had to go help him. I climbed out of the hollow tree and hurried towards Dare's screaming.

"Dare!" I cried and it was when I caught a glimpse of the fur and his limbs ripped this way and that, that I stopped and stared, unable to look away as if it were a terrible car crash, or accident.

His father was only a few feet away grinning in complete satisfaction that his son was suffering, turning into a werewolf. It was while I was frozen in place that his father laid his eyes on me with a smirk. He slowly walked around his son who was suffering immensely and started towards me. Although I could not tear my eyes away from Dare, nor move for that matter.

"Dear, sweet, Ashley." His father said sweetly.

My lip quivered and tears I had not known were in my eyes, escaped and overflowed unto my cheeks. I was shaking in fear for myself and Dare.

"Thank you so much for delivering him to me. Giving him an excuse to transform on the full moon, you were always his excuse for blind courage." He snorted in disgust.

He gripped my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"You've been through a lot dear girl, and I do apologize for Mark, the poor boy thought he was in love with you too, he didn't want to go along with my plan at all. Although his rebelliousness brought you straight to Dare. I might spare him, but he's useless to me, he doesn't have my genes, he doesn't have the same blood running through his veins like Dare does." He smiled at me and then touched my stomach.

I flinched and he grinned.

"You are with child, I know it." He murmured. "And soon, there will be more werewolves in this world, god, I've been waiting so long, wolves are nothing compared to a lycanthrope. You played your part well. He needed to possess you this night, you must understand, it is you, who really did this to him." He whispered and Dare's screams would not let up.

"Dare..." Tears were falling swiftly from my eyes and I started moving towards him.

"Ah ah ah." Dare's father pulled me back. "Not until he turns can you comfort him, though I doubt you'll want to then." He laughed, and anger boiled in me.

"You bastard!" I screamed and hit him across the face as hard as I could.

He only smiled at me and held me back so I would not go to Dare. I was forced to endure Dare's pain filled cries and the cracking of his limbs as they changed, I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see him suffering. It felt like hours before it all stopped and I opened my eyes. I could see the rise and fall of his shoulders, he was facing away and already I could see quite the resemblance of a human, although much larger in stature, and I was sure his face looked like that of a wolf.

"Dare..." I said quietly as his father released me and I started toward him.

"Ashley..." His voice was distorted and I stopped, but then I remember all the pain he had to go through, and alone at that, so I moved forward again.

When I reached him and laid my hand on him the fur on his back stood up, but when I whispered it's alright, it's me, he relaxed. I slowly began petting his back, and he made a sound like a sob. I moved to face his front, and he stared at me with such beautiful brown eyes. The depth in them was simply dazzling and I stood mesmerized by them. He wasn't repulsive to me at all. I reached out to him and embraced him. He nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, and he made the same sob like noise.

"So touching, I'm glad you're willing to look past all of that Ashley." Dare's father said.

"Go to hell." I said glaring at him and Dare let go of me and turned toward his father snarling.

"Child, you've so much to learn, I can teach you, help you, if you help me." His father began.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I screamed and my voice echoed off of everything. "You bastard, you did this to him, you made him like this, now you want him to follow you, do what you say, like a fucking lap dog! HE'S YOUR FUCKING SON, FOR GOD'S SAKE. Do you even CARE?" My lips quivered fiercely, and I felt Dare's hand-like paw brush my hand reassuringly.

"Of course I care." He started moving towards me, I shook nervously, but Dare whimpered as if to tell me not to. "Why do you think I haven't abandoned him to this cursed, gift."

"Gift?" I laughed and stepped forward towards him.

Dare growled, disapproving what I was doing.

"Yes, of course."

I moved forward, not really thinking about what I was doing. Dare lunged forward to try to pull me back just as his father snatched me and I struggled in his arms.

"You should have just accepted, son."

"Let me go!" I screamed, unable to think as I struggled fiercely in his iron grip.

"Let her go father." Dare's voice held a submissive tone. "I'll do as you say."

"Excellent." His father beamed.

"DON'T DO IT DARE." I screamed and his father covered my mouth.

Dare started growling and stalked forward, while his father stepped back in response.

"You're not going to try and hurt me, you're too clumsy in that form, and she's so vulnerable..." He stroked my cheek and I flinched.

Dare snarled again.

"Just let her go father! She is innocent!" Dare's voice was so distressed as well as distorted.

That was when I remembered the silver knife. I slowly reached for it as they were both distracted, and when I gripped it, I slowly raised it and stabbed his father in the stomach. He screamed in pain, letting go of me quickly. He felt and watched as his wound would not heal.

"S-silver?" He muttered, staring at me blankly and he fell to his knees. "S-son..." His eyes begged Dare, but Dare turned away.

"I'm sorry father."

"I-I'm sorry I-" He completely fell on the ground, bleeding out. He choked, and tried to say more, but died there like that.


End file.
